Monsters
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: Harlie Morrow's life seemed to be pretty normal until one night changed everything. Will she be able to handle her own demons? Or will it bring down the club? And who is gonna be there for her in the end? M for language, sex, and dark themes.
1. Fights, Thongs, and Parties

**AN: May I introduce to you all, Ms. Harlie Morrow! :) This is her story. I do not own Sons of Anarchy, they belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I do own Harlie and Krys.**

"C'mon, little girl.. I know how ya can hit harder than that.." Chibs laughed, taking the girl's punch to the nose with ease.

Harlie Morrow loved to fight. It was her favorite way to work out all her anger. She was a pretty good fighter and could take down Chibs easily, but today she just wasn't feeling it. She had already used all her fighting energy earlier that day at school. The result, a week of OSS. Just what she needed.

"C'mon, Scotty.. Give the girl a break.." Jax Teller laughed from the picnic table. "Heard you beat some poor girl's ass earlier today, kid.."

"Bet that fight was hot.." Juice smirked, looking up at her.

Harlie narrowed her eyes down at him, ignoring his comment. "Poor girl? Poor girl my fuckin' ass." She panted, stepping down from the ring.

"Language, please?" Clay asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Ha, sure. Whatever, Dad." Harlie kissed his cheek.

"If you plan on hanging out here all week, you're gonna work. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind letting you take over for a day." He grinned.

"Let the kid have some fun." Tig laughed, trapping Harlie in a headlock.

"Goddamnit, Tig!" Harlie squirmed, trying to push him away.

"So.. What did she do to piss you off so bad?" Jax smirked.

"Talked shit about my family.. Called me a biker whore," she took a sip from her water bottle._ 'And fucked my boyfriend.'_ She looked around at Juice.

"Still doesn't make it okay.." Clay narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, seriously?" She rolled her eyes. "This is what I get from defending the club's honor?"

There was an awkward silence between the two then Juice spoke up. "So.. What all happened? What's the damage?" He grinned. Juice was her doofy superman, but today she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Oh, nothing too bad. Just a broken nose and cracked rib." Harlie shrugged.

"Her parents pressing charges?" Tig asked, sitting down on the table.

"Against SAMCRO? Yeah, right.." Jax lit a cigarette.

"Eh, just a scuffle.." Tig shrugged. "No big deal, Clay. At least she's not dead."

"Don't joke around about that shit, shithead." Chibs stepped up beside Harlie and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Okay! Get off, please? I'm sweaty and gross." Harlie stepped away, laughing. "I'm going to use Jax's shower. I have clothes in my bag."

"You stayin' for the party tonight, darlin'?" Chibs asked.

"Oh, hell yeah! Bobby's coming home!" Harlie grinned. "Can't wait! When's Tacoma gettin' here?"

Bobby had been in prison for the past few months for the murder of state official Brennan Hephner, but when the witness went missing, ATF's case again SAMCRO went out the window.

"Hap called about an hour ago and they're about an hour out." Clay looked over at Harlie. She'd grown up so much in the past few years. She was about 5'7" with strawberry blond hair. She was slim and lithe, just like Krys. She'd finally started to develop curves in places he didn't want her to. He'd catch a few of the guys staring at her from time to time and always seemed to swallow the urge to kill them. But, she was beautiful and wild. She'd never be tamed and he know that.

"Sweet! I'm gonna go get ready.. See you guys later.." Harlie walked into the clubhouse.

* * *

Juice was sitting up at the bar watching Tig and Chibs argue about a game of pool that Tig was apparently losing. He sighed, taking a long drink from the long neck bottle in his hand. Harlie had been acting strange all day. She wouldn't talk to him, she'd barely even look at him. When him and Tig picked her up from school today, she rode with Tig. She never did that. Well, she usually drove so of course she didn't. He was worried about her. Something was up and he gonna find out.

He got up from the bar and walked down the hall. He stepped into Jax's room and heard the shower still running. He stood there for a minute and just stared at the bathroom door, but finally walked inside and locked the door.

"Harlie?" Juice frowned. He looked down at her clothes in the floor. Her dark blue thong was laying on top of everything. He thought about picking them up and pocketing them, but he wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked. Even if he had a thing for underwear

"What the fuck?" Harlie yelled, shutting the water off. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to talk.." He sat down on the toilet.

"You couldn't have waited? Not even ten minutes?" She sighed.

"What's up with you today? You're being a complete bitch." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, my day's been pretty shitty so far." She snapped. "Hand me my towel?"

"Not until you talk to me.." He slung it over his shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?" She pushed her wet hair back from her face.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked, staring at the floor.

"You wanna know why I beat the shit out of that bitch today?" Harlie stepped out of the shower, not giving a damn about being naked.

_Shit._ Juice felt himself harden as he looked up at him. She was perfect. She had the perfect curves, the perfect tits. Goddamn. He looked away quickly. "Enlighten me.." He manged to get out.

"You fucked her!" She narrowed her eyes. "She wanted to throw that in my face. You wouldn't fuck me because I'm too young, but you'll fuck her."

"Harlie, that's different.." He ran a hand over his head.

"How? Tell me?" Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of him.

"I don't give a damn about those girls, Harlie.." He tried to grab her arm.

"Don't.. Get out. Get out before I call my dad.." She jerked her towel from his shoulder.

"I fucking care about you.." He stood up.

"Bullshit.. You only care about keep your dick where it is.." She pushed him away.

Even though he liked his dick attached to his body, what she said wasn't true. "Listen to me, damnit.."

"No, get out!" She shoved him to the door.

Juice just shook his head. "Fine.. Text me later, I guess.." He bent down, picked up her thong, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey! That was my favorite pair!" She yelled.

He just smirked to himself and kept going.

* * *

That night at the party Harlie was standing outside with the her dad and the guys, smoking a joint. When Clay wasn't looking, she'd sneak a quick sip of Jack and hand the bottle back to Piney. She kissed his cheek, smiling. "Thanks, Pop."

"You havin' fun, Princess?" Clay wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, feels good to blow off some steam." Harlie smiled up at him. She was feeling better than she was earlier. She had thought a lot about what Juice had said to her. She knew he would never hurt her on purpose and that he cared about her. She was hoping after Bobby got here they could get a little time alone.

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She pulled it out to see she had a text from Juice. _'U look really hot tonight,' _it read. She blushed bright pink. And she did look hot in her tight skinny jeans with holes on the knees and a few small ones on her thighs. She wore a pair of Krys's stiletto heeled black boots with a tight black Property of Redwood Original t-shirt.

"What's got you so giddy?" Tig asked, standing up. "It got something to do with that douchebag over there?" He pointed to Kozik.

"Seriously? You're still giving me hell because I used to like him?" She laughed. "And, no.. It's none of your business." She stuck her tongue out. She looked over to see a Mercedes pull into the parking stood up and walked over to her dad.

"You stay back, got it?" Clay stepped forward as a man dressed in a white shirt and black slacks emerged from the driver's side of the car. The man looked rough and kind of frightening to Harlie. Another man dressed in a dark suit with gray hair. stepped out of the back."The garage is closed."A few guys stepped out from the other side of the car. They were covered in Aryan ink from head to toe. Darby's guys.

"We're not here for car repairs." The gray-haired man said, walking over to Clay. "I understand you're a Camacho fan." The stranger presented Clay with a box of cigars.

All the guys were starting to gather around now. Tig was by Clay's side as usual.

"Who are ya?" Clay smirked.

"Just dropping by to give you some friendly advice." The man dressed in black and white handed Clay a business card. He stood behind the one in the suit. He had to be his sidekick or something close to that.

"And what advice would that be?" Clay almost laughed.

"We feel it would be best for all concerns if you stopped dealing arms to the One-Niners and the Mayans." The other said, nodding.

Clay looked back at the guys and Harlie. They all started to laugh. "I don't know what you're talkin' about. We're just mechanics and Harley lovers." He laughed, shaking his head.

"That's one of Darby guy's back their.." Tig pointed to one of the extra guys.

"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters.." The gray haired man spoke up again.

"Expensive car.." Clay stepped around the men. "Hell of a suit. All your teeth. Must be the top of the Aryan food chain, huh?"

"What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to color."

Tig pulled a gun from inside his cut, taking a step toward the men.

"Are you going to shoot me, Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Look, uhh.. I dunno what Darby told ya and I dunno what your angle is, but let me be real clear _nobody_ threatens SAMCRO. And nobody can tell us what we can and can't do. Black. Brown. Or white." Clay looked them up and down. "So why don't ya climb back into your German clown car and drive back to Nazi town?"

The men started to laugh.

'Cause next time you piss all over my shoes, he'll kill ya. And, I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are." Clay spat.

"My shop.. Opens in a few weeks. Until then.." He laid the box of cigars at Clay's feet. "Enjoy.."

The sidekick motioned for all the guys to get back in the car and Harlie stepped toward Clay, she was blocked. "Sorry, ma'am.." He smirked.

Clay handed the business card to Juice. "I wanna know everything.."

"You got it.." Juice hurried off.

Harlie walked over to Clay, followed by Krys.

"What the hell was that?" Krys asked.

"Just a friend of Darby's." Clay shrugged. "Don't worry about it.."

Harlie frowned. Something felt off.

* * *

Harlie shook off the bad feeling and stepped into the clubhouse around ten to find Juice. It was packed and the air was fogged with smoke. It smelt like pussy, cigarettes, and stale beer. The speakers were blaring Highway to Hell ab AC/DC. The song seemed to fit the hyped up feeling of Club Reaper. She looked around to see Bobby face down between some Crow Eater's legs on the pool table. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Forget all about your favorite girl in prison?" She grinned.

Bobby forced himself away from the task at hand and stood up. He threw his arms around her, almost knocking her to the ground. "Good to see ya, Princess. Missed ya.."

"I missed you too, Bobby." Harlie laughed, wrapping her arms around to his neck. "You better get back to your desert. I'll see ya later."

He nodded, diving back between her legs.

Harlie shook her head, walking down the hallway. All the other doors were closed except for Juice's. She peeked around the door. "Juice?"

"Oh, hey." Juice looked up at her, then back to his computer.

She walked inside and locked the door. "Club shit?"

He nodded, closing his laptop. "Come sit with me.." He grinned.

Harlie sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off her boots.

"C'mon.." He grabbed her arm, pulling her up to him.

"You really meant what you said earlier?" She asked, leaning her head on his chest.

" 'Course I did.." He looked a little hurt by her question.

Harlie blushed and slid up into his lap. She straddled his waist.

Juice's hands instantly moved to her hips. "Why don't you wear these jeans more often? I like them."

"You would.." She started to kiss his neck, her hands sliding up his shirt. She ran the tips of her fingers across nipples.

Juice shivered, hands digging into his hips.

"Am I gonna do all the work?" She whispered, sliding off her to shirt to expose her black and pink lace bra.

"Shit, Harlie.. " He slid his hands up her back and unhooked the clasp of her bra.

"I.." Harlie tried to hold it up.

"It's alright.." He pulled her arms down and let the bra slide off.

Just then, Harlie's phone went off. "Shit.. Hand me that?"

Juice handed her the phone, sighing.

"Hello?"

"You comin' over to watch Abel, baby?" Gemma asked.

"Oh, shit.. Yeah. Sorry. I was just catching up with Bobby." Harlie pulled her bra back on.

"It's okay, sweetie." Gemma laughed. "See ya in a few.." She hung up.

"I gotta go.." Harlie frowned. "I promised to watch Abel. Text me?" She leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Sure, sure.." He laughed "You okay to drive?"

"I'm fine. It's cute how concerned you are.." She smiled.

"Yeah.. Go." He smacked her ass as she walked out.

* * *

"What do we do?" Weston shut the car off, looking over at Zobelle.

"We shake their foundation." Zobelle shrugged. "Simple as that."

"Mrs. Morrow?" Weston grinned.

"No. We got after his daughter. We break the princess, the kingdom crumbles down around her." Zobelle said quietly and stepped from the car. "I'll leave you to it, Mr. Weston."

**AN: So... There we go. :) Let me know what you think.**


	2. Worst Nightmares

It was about midnight and Harlie was exhausted as she pulled up to the stoplight in her old Honda Civic. She'd only had the car for a few months, but it was a piece of shit. She wanted a bike, but Clay had always told her no. Half the time the damn car barely worked and she drove Opie's truck. The light was taking forever, but she didn't have a time limit. Not tonight. She knew her parents were going to be staying the night at the clubhouse doing God knows what. Things she didn't wanna know about. She jumped as she heard a horn honking behind. She reached into her purse and gripped her knife in hair hand.

A woman with short blond hair knocked on her window. Harlie hesitantly rolled her window down.

"Help me! Oh, God! Please! Help me! My baby swallowed something, he's choking!" She screamed.

"Okay, okay.." Harlie let go of the knife and rushed over to her van. She leaned inside the van and pulled the blanket off the baby's carried. It was a baby doll. It was fucking baby doll. She turned to face the woman, but was struck in the back of the head roughly with something then everything went fuzzy.

* * *

Harlie regained consciousness when someone started pulling on the end of her jeans. She opened her eyes and couldn't see a thing, but she felt her wrists tied above her head and could hear someone talking. The chain link fence was pressing into the back of her thighs. "W-What's g-going on? W-Who are you?" Her eyes started to adjust to the dark and she could see three men in white masks standing in front of her. "Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do to you?" She yelled.

"We want you to give a message to your daddy.." One of the men stepped forward. "Telling him to stop selling guns to the niggers and the wet backs. Or, we'll tell him about these.." He took an envelope from one of the other guys. He pulled out a picture of Harlie straddling Juice's waist in the back of her car. "We'll tell him how much of a whore you are.."

The other two guys started to pull her jeans off. "No! Stop! Please!" Harlie screamed, but she only earned a rough punch to her face. She swore she heard her nose snap. She could feel the hot blood pouring form her nose. She started to kick her legs and was able to hit one of the guys in the face. Another fist collided fer face, but this time it was to her cheek.

After they stripped her of her panties, they took her slowly and one at a time. When the first guy finished she tried to not feel anything. She tried as hard as she could to think about anything but the pain. Hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"Don't make us do this again.." The last one stepped up to her. She happened to get a good look at the tattoo on the top of his chest. The tattoo was burned into her mind.

After he finished, he released her wrists and let her fall to the floor.

Harlie just laid there and hugged her knees to his chest. She couldn't cry anymore and she could barely move. Her clothes were in a small heap on the floor. She tried to reach for her jeans, but her arms screamed in protest. Her breathing was labored and her body shook with dry sobs as she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Hale stepped into Chief Unser's office. "Just got an anonymous call. Said there was a black Honda out by an abandoned warehouse. From the description it sounded like it belonged to Harlie Morrow. I figured you'd wanna check it out."

"I'll head out in a few minutes.." Unser looked up at Hale.

"Whoever called said that the person who owned the car wasn't anywhere to be seen.." Hale crossed his arms.

"Shit.." Unser stood up and grabbed his keys off his desk.

* * *

Unser pulled up to the scene and stepped out of his car. He took a look around the black Honda and noticed the pink Harley Davidson sticker on her back window. He pulled his gun from it's holster. "Harlie?" He yelled and walked up the steps.

Harlie was jolted awake by the sound of someone yelling her name. She had hoped she would wake up in her own bed and all that had happened would be a nightmare, but that wasn't the case. "C-Chief?" She rasped. "Cheif?" She tried again, but louder this time.

"Harlie.." He shot twice at the lock on the warehouse door and stepped inside. He as appalled when he saw Harlie wrapped in some dingy blanket on the cold cement floor of the warehouse. She looked like she'd been beaten and her clothes were laying in the floor. "Ah, shit.." He leaned down and picked her up.

Harlie wrapped the blanket around herself as he placed her in the front seat of the police car.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" He asked.

Harlie shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

"We gotta call your dad.." He reached for his phone.

"NO!" Harlie yelled though her voice was hoarse and cracked. "P-Please.."

"I can't keep this from him. You're a minor.." He flipped his phone open.

Harlie grabbed it from him, her whole body beginning to throb. "Unless you want Charming to go down in the history books tonight, you _won't_ call him."

"Ya gotta tell me what happened.. I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me.." He touched her shoulder.

"What do you think happened?" Harlie whispered, her hands shaking.

"D-Did he ra-.."

"They.." She cut him off, pulling the blanket closer. "T-There were three.."

"Oh god, sweetheart.."

"I-I know who to call.." She mumbled, dialing Tara's number.

"Hello?" Tara answered sleepily.

"Tara, I-I need you t-to d-do something for me.." Harlie whimpered.

"Hold on.." She could hear Tara telling Jax she had to go."Okay, I'm back.. Harlie, where are you? What happened?"

"Meet me at your house?" She said quietly.

"Uh, yeah.. Gimme ten minutes.." Tara hung up.

* * *

Harlie winced as Tara wiped the cut on her cheek with an alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"What else did they do to you?" Tara asked, placing a bandage over the cut.

"Use your imagination.." Harlie mumbled.

"Oh, sweetheart.." Tara pushed her hair behind her ear. "I gotta get you to the hospital.."

"I can't go to the hospital.." Harlie sighed. "It'll show up on the records."

"I'll sneak you in the back.. Something else could be wrong and we wouldn't know.." Tara frowned. "Do you know if they used.. Protection?"

She shook her head.

"I can write you a prescription for this Plan B pill. It's an emergency contraceptive.."

"C-Can we just go?" Harlie said quietly.

"I'll work on covering this up. You just take care of her." Unser pulled his keys from his pocket and walked out.

* * *

"What's the damage?" Harlie asked, sitting up on the examination bed. She could finally feel it now and it hurt so bad she could barely do anything. She felt like a broken doll that nobody would want and would get buried at the bottom of the toy bin.

"Besides the broken nose, nothing too bad. Just a few tears that should heal up with some antibiotics." Tara slid off her gloves.

Harlie sighed. "Did you get me some clothes?"

"I'll go get the bag." Tara stood up and walked from the room as Unser walked in.

"I, uh... Set it up as a car crash." Unser sat down in one of the chairs.

"You did what?" Harlie snapped. "Did you crash my car?"

"I didn't see any other way to sell this, sweetheart.." Unser frowned. "I'll take whatever beating you wanna give me."

"Do my parents know?" She started to chew on her bottom lip.

"Actually, they're here. Clay, Krys, and all the guys.."

"I asked you not to say anything!"

"I had to tell Clay somethin'. They wanna see ya.."

"I-I can't. Not yet." She shook her head.

Tara walked back into the room, carrying some extra clothes Harlie had left at the clubhouse in her bag. "I got Jax to bring you these.."

Unser kissed Harlie's forehead. "If you need anyone to talk to, kid, I'm here for ya.." He walked out.

"Thanks, Chief.." Harlie smiled slightly.

"Your dad is freaking out and Juice really wants to see you." Tara frowned. "Well, they all wanna see you."

"O-Only my dad. I can't look at Juice yet. Not after what happened."

"I'll let them know. You just get dressed."

"Thank you, Tara. I didn't know what else to do.." Harlie frowned.

"It's alright, Harlie." Tara hugged her gently. "Just take care of yourself, alright?" She walked down the hall to the guys.

Harlie nodded, starting to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy Reaper Crew t-shirt that belonged to her dad.

"Harlie? Baby?" Clay asked as he poked his head around the corner.

"H-Hey, Daddy." Harlie didn't look up at him.

He leaned down to touch her cheek and she flinched away from him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya."

"N-No, it's okay. I'm still a little jumpy.." Harlie shook her head.

"You gonna be okay, baby girl?" Clay kneeled beside her.

"Yeah, Dad. Just a few bruises. I'm fine." She smiled a little, looking over at him.

"You free to go?" He asked, touching her arm.

She felt herself tense up, but slowly relaxed. "Should be."

"C'mon. Lets get you home. You wanna ride with me or with your mom?"

"Mom." Harlie said quickly.

"Alright." He frowned. "Lets get you home." He helped her stand up and get into the wheelchair in the hallway. "Piney's gonna watch the garage for me."

"I'll be fine at home, Dad. I know you got club shit to take care of."

"I don't wanna leave you alone.." He stroked her hair.

"Let one of the guy's stay with me then." She shrugged.

"I'll think about it." He wheeled her out to the waiting room.

"Princess!" The guys yelled in unison, rushing over to her.

"We were worried about ya!" Chibs picked her up from the wheel-chair and spun her in a circle.

"Hey, hey.." Krys stood in front of them. "Be careful."

"I'm fine, Mom." Harlie smiled up at Krys.

"I need one of you guys to stay with Harlie for the rest of the day. I don't want her being alone." Clay crossed him arms. "Juice, you're on first shift."

Juice grinned. "No problem.." He looked down at Harlie, but frowned when she didn't look up at him.

Tara walked into the waiting room and smiled. "She seems to be ready to go. Everything's fine. No severe energy. She should help up quickly."

"Alright!" Half-Sack grinned, kissing her cheek.

Harlie winced and leaned away.

"Shit, sorry. I'm so sorry." He rambled.

"Sack, it's okay.." She rubbed her her cheek where the cut was.

"I'll escort her out." Tara smiled.

Krys pecked Clay's lips. "I'll bring the car around. Juice, come with me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Juice nodded, walking with her.

Krys pulled him over to a corner. "I'm trusting you to watch out for her. Something else is wrong, but I don't know what."

"I know, I'll watch her." Juice said gently.

"Don't you hurt her. I'm not afraid to hand you over to Clay if you do." Krys said threateningly.

"I'd rather be shot than hurt her." Juice said. It was the truth. He loved Harlie and he would do anything she asked him to. He would never hurt her, ever. And he'd kill anyone who did.

"Good." She kissed his cheek and handed him the keys. "Now, go get my car."

**AN: So.. You know the drill. :) Tell me what you think!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

**So, I wanna know who you think Harlie should be with. It kind of sets is up as Juice, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And, I want your opinions! :) **

**- Jinny.  
**


	4. One Night

**AN: This chapter will have content that people may not approve of. It will show Harlie with an older guy. This is just a fair warning. But, enjoy. :)  
**

It had been almost two weeks and Harlie still wasn't feeling any better. She would go the garage on the days she knew that Krys would need her help or the guys needed her to pick up food, but there were some days she would come home from school and go straight to her room without talking to whatever Son was having to babysit her. Her mom had at least one of the guys with her all the time and it was usually Juice. It was more uncomfortable for her to be around him than it was any of the others. He always wanted to know if something was wrong with her and that just pissed her off. If he didn't want to talk, he wanted to make out. She fine with kissing and a little bit of groping, but when he tried to get her to go below the belt, she wouldn't. He usually got pissed and left for Cara-Cara, letting one of the other guys take over for a while.

She was just tired of all the questions from everyone. Now she understood why some of the guys never took Old Lady's and just stuck with the free pussy the club offered. She wanted someone didn't have to open to. Someone like Tig or Happy. Maybe a one night thing, but she was afraid to even get near them. She needed something other than sleeping pills to take her mind off what was going in her head.

"Hey, your move.." Juice waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. He was worried about her. She wouldn't really talk to him and she didn't text him at night anymore.

"Huh?" Harlie pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Your turn.." He pointed at the checked board in front of them.

"Oh, uhh... I'm gonna go lay down, sorry." She stood up, pulling a hoodie she'd stolen from Tig over her head. She always stole things from them, but they didn't mind. If a shirt went missing and mysteriously reappeared, they had an idea of where it'd been. This jacket was her favorite even though it smelled like pussy and beer. It was so warm and was so big it could swallow her whole. That's what she wanted. Even in the California heat she kept everything covered. She didn't want anyone seeing skin. What if they turned on her?

"Want me to lay with you?" He started to pack the game up, grabbing his cut off the back of the chair.

"If you want to.." She shrugged. It really hurt him when she acted like this, but he just tried to push it off.

He watched her closely as she grabbed the bottle of pills off the counter. "Hey! No, let me see those.. I counted them last night and a few were missing." He frowned. "You don't need them. I can make you some tea or some shit."

"You can make tea?" Harlie couldn't believe it. Juice could make tea? She pictured Juice in a pink apron holding a kettle of hot water.

"Shut up!" He laughed. "You want some though? It can help ya sleep."

"Sure." She sat back down at the bar. She pulled her phone form her back pocket and decided to text Kozik. She had moved on from having some little girl crush on Kozik to thinking of him as one of her best friends. She loved it when him and Quinn came down. She missed her Uncle Quinn and his Old Lady Aimee. '_Hey, douchebag.'_

_'Sup kid?' _Kid. They all called her kid. She got tired of being called kid. She liked being called by her name or being called baby. Little girl wasn't so bad, but only Chibs was allowed to call her that.

_'Oh, y'know... The usual. Gettin' drunk, gettin' laid. ;)' _Harlie replied, sipping at the cup Juice sat in front of her.

_'I bet you are, shorty. How's the pussy down there?' _They had this conversation last time he was down there.

_'Pretty great. The chick I had last night was hot as hell.'_ Harlie joked. She tensed up as Juice hugged her waist.

"You going to school tomorrow?" Juice asked.

"It's Friday, Juice." Harlie said quietly.

_'She know how to work the pole as good as you?'_ Her mood quickly changed. She laughed out loud, almost falling off the stool. She knew he was only kidding. It brought back a pretty embarrassing memory of Kozik walking into the clubhouse to see her swinging around the stripper pole. She didn't think anyone would be coming in.

"What's so funny?" Juice asked irritably.

_'Definitely not.'_ She looked up at Juice. "Who pissed in your Cheerios?"

"No one. I'm just gonna go. There's a party at Cara-Cara tonight." He pulled his hoodie over his head, slinging on his cut after.

_'I didn't think so. No one shakes their ass better.'_ He replied.

"Wait, can I go?" She reached for his arm.

"You really wanna go?" He asked in disbelief.

"I should probably get out of the house." She stood up. _'Hey, gotta go. I'll call you tonight.'_

"Good idea. Hurry." He shook his head.

She rushed to her bedroom, opening her closet door. She pulled out a tight pair of dark skinny jeans that had rips and tears all over them and a pair of lace-up combat boots. She opened her top dresser drawer, looking a shirt that would work with the jeans. She found a white baby doll tank top and her tight fitting leather jacket. She got dressed quickly, pulling on her jacket. She planned on finding that one night thing at the party. This would be the night she got over hear fears.

_'Hopefully,'_ She thought.

* * *

Music could be heard blaring through speakers as Juice and Harlie pulled up. She didn't wanna get off. The ride had been so peaceful. It gave her time to think things over. She realized it would be impossible to shut everyone out, especially her parents.

"Comin' in?" Juice laughed, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Shit, yeah.." Harlie slid off his bike, handing him his helmet back.

Juice gently grabbed her hand. "Look at me.." He frowned.

She turned to face him. "What is it?"

He took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Juice.. Not out here."

"What? You embarrassed to be seen with me or somethin'?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sixteen, you idiot. I'm pretty sure my dad would rip your balls off." Harlie pushed him away. Well, tonight was starting off just great.

He watched her walk off, sighing to himself. All of a sudden, he felt some grab him by the back of the neck. "What the hell is she doing here?" Clay growled, applying more pressure.

"Shit, Clay.." Juice winced. "She needed out of the house, man."

"You better fucking watch her." He shoved Juice.

"Okay, damn.." Juice straightened out his cut.

Harlie took a look around, ignoring all the half-dressed sluts. She looked over to see Ima sitting by the door. "You're in the wrong place, little girl." She scoffed.

"Excuse me, bitch?" Harlie snapped.

"This party isn't for children, sweetie." Ima towered over her in her heels.

Harlie laughed, taking a step around Ima. "Whatever you say, slut. Why don't you go spread your legs for someone?"

That's when she saw her perfect target, Happy. Happy was sitting on one of the couches in the corner with some dumb blond in his lap. The girl would be easy enough to get rid, but her issue was going to be getting him alone. The blond couldn't have been much older than she was. Maybe two or three years. She walked over to them, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Get lost, slut." She hissed.

"What the fuck, kid?" Happy's words slurred a bit as he watched the blond get up in Harlie's face.

"Aren't you a little young, sweetie?" The girl laugh, popping her gum.

"Yeah, probably." Harlie shrugged, grinning.

"Hey, stop it.." Happy stood in between them, but faced Harlie. "It's not a good time."

"I could give you a better time." Harlie smirked.

"As good as that sounds, he was with me."

"Will you shut up, bitch?" Happy snapped to the blond.

"Go find your free dick somewhere else." Harlie crossed her arms.

"Seriously, Hap? You're gonna blow me off for a kid?"

"Damnit, I told you to shut up. Now get lost." Happy growled, pissed off about losing his pussy for he night.

Harlie watched in satisfaction as the girl walked off.

"What the fuck was that for? I was gettin' ready to hit that, Princess." Happy sat back down, taking a sip of his beer.

"Cry me a river, Hap. Have you looked around? You're in a fucking porn studio." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, nothing.." Her hand trailed up his arm.

"For some odd reason, I don't believe that." He downed the rest of his beer.

"Want me to get you another?" She reached over and took it from him, her hand brushing against his thigh.

Happy groaned inwardly. He still hard as hell and the fact that he thought Harlie was hot didn't help. Her tits were maybe a size bigger than the other girls. She was the only girl he knew who looked alright without makeup."A'ight." He rasped, watching her ass as she walked off.

While Harlie was up, she saw Juice with the girl who had been with Happy. They were in the middle of a hard-core make out session. She felt her crumble into a million pieces even though she was the one who told him they couldn't be together in public. She poured herself a beer, took a deep breath, and regathered herself.

She walked back over to Happy, sitting down in his lap.

Goddamnit. Happy was glad the others were occupied and no one saw. She applied the right amount of friction to his growing erection. "What do you think you're doin', doll?"

"Sitting." Harlie said, trying to play innocent.

"Don't pull that innocent shit with me. You forget I know you better than just about anyone." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist. He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but at that moment his dick was telling him what to do.

"Exactly." She ran her fingers across the patches on his cut.

"Damnit, Harlie.." He shook his head.

"Bathroom?" She leaned down and placed kisses along his neck. She was getting what she wanted and it honestly scared the shit out of her.

"Get up." He said firmly, squeezing her hip. His voice almost scared her.

Harlie nodded, doing as he said.

"Outside. Now." His voice sounded husky and it was really turning her on. She hadn't felt like this since the... Incident. She couldn't bring her mind to think of the other word.

* * *

Harlie had her back pressed up against the wall of the building, her legs wrapped around Happy's waist. His lips were on their way down her neck, his hands massaging her breasts through her bra. Her shirt was laying on the ground by Happy's feet.

_"I want you love! Give me your love!"_ The song screamed from inside the building. It seemed to fit her situation perfectly.

"Unzip your jeans." Happy whispered, taking her earlobe between her teeth.

She nodded, slowly unzipping her jeans. She felt him slide his hands down her jeans, rubbing her clit through her panties. She moaned quietly as Happy's hand covered her mouth. It felt so good she thought she was going to faint. But, when he started to move his fingers into her boy-shorts she freaked.

She shoved his hand away from her mouth. "Stop.. Please, don't.." She felt like she was going to be sick. It seemed like he didn't hear her as his fingers moved closer to her.

"Stop!" She yelled, hoping no one else was outside. She shoved him off her.

"What the hell?" Happy snapped. "I thought you wanted this."

"I just can't.." She mumbled before the contents of her stomach were emptied onto the ground.

"Fuck.." He sighed, pulling her hair back from her face. "Princess can't handle her alcohol."

She just shook her head, wiping her mouth. "H-Hand me my shirt?" She whispered, using the wall to hold herself up.

He nodded, picking it up off the ground. "Maybe you should go home, kid.."

_Kid. _The word almost made her sick. "Don't call me that." She murmured.

"Want me to call your mom?" He dug through his pocket for his phone.

"I-I'll do it.. Can I use yours?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, handing it to her. She dialed her mom's number.

"Hello?" Krys answered, sniffling.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Harlie frowned.

"Y-Yeah, fine. What do you need, sweetie?"

"Can you pick me up from the party? I really need to come home." She stepped around the corner of the building. What she saw stunned her. She dropped the phone to the ground. She felt anger swell up inside her. Her dad had some bitch on his knees in front of him, sucking him off. She picked the phone up quickly.

"Harlie? What happened? Are you still there?" Now she knew why her mom was crying.

"Um, yeah.. " Harlie sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be there asap, alright?" Krys said gently.

" 'Kay. Love you, mom."

"Love you too, baby." She closed the phone, walking back around the corner.

"She comin'?" Happy asked, taking his phone back.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go wait for her inside.." She said awkwardly, walking back inside.

"Harlie!" Juice walked over to her. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business." She just kept walking.

"Wait, are you leaving?" He asked, his breath stinking of beer, pussy, and cigarettes.

"Yeah. See ya later.."

"Don't I get a kiss?" He pulled her to him.

"No. Now get off me." She snapped.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

She stepped out into the crisp night air alone. It felt so good outside. It was perfect thinking weather. She wasn't ready for anything yet, she was still healing. She pulled her iPod out of her purse, putting it headphones.

"One night to you, lasted six weeks for me. Just a bitter little pill now just to try to go to sleep..." She sang along quietly, leaning against Juice's bike. She closed her eyes, hoping that what had happened hadn't destroyed the rest of the relationships in her life.

A few tears slid down her cheek, hitting the back of her hand. This time, she needed to let it all out.


	5. Shitkickin'

"... Maybe some time away will help ya get past whatever this is." Harlie her heard Clay say to Krys from outside their bedroom. The guys were heading out on a run this weekend, 'serving the community' they called it, for some hospital in Eureka. She didn't want them to go. She felt like she'd be unprotected without her dad with her. Her and her dad had been arguing a lot lately, but she always wanted him around. The last few days had been World War III around the clubhouse between her parents always arguing and the growing tension between Jax and Clay. Things seemed to be looking up for her. It was easier for her to be around the guys and

Harlie's phone vibrated on the kitchen table. She flipped it open, noticing a new text from Juice. _'Hey am I gonna see you this morning?'_ She had barely talked to him in days. After the shit he pulled with her at the Cara-Cara party, she didn't really want to. But, she had been spending more time with Happy. She liked to help him in the garage. He was patient with her and helped work on the cars. They had kissed a few times since the party, but never anything more. _ 'Dunno.' _She replied, hoping it would leave it at that._ 'I miss you.'_ The next message read.

"Dad, let's go!" She yelled, from the kitchen. She was going to ride with her dad to the clubhouse then go off with her best friend Sierra. It was going to be the first she time she'd rode with her dad in a few years and she was actually excited. She loved to ride. She really liked to ride with Tig and Chibs. It just depended on how she felt. Tig was the best rider out of them all. He was reckless, but she knew he always careful with her. Chibs was just fun. They would ride for hours sometimes and go to a spot they found a few years back. It was a spot in the woods by a huge lake. They would just sit and think, sometimes smoke a joint or two. When people saw Harlie out with Chibs, they always assumed she was either his daughter or his girlfriend. They flirted sometimes, but it was usually harmless. He gave her an occasional smack on the ass or a peck on the lips, but it never meant anything. They were more like an awkward brother and sister.

She took her jacket off the back of the chair, sliding it around her shoulders. She wrapped his black bandanna around her head, tying it under her low ponytail. She looked up as Clay walked into the kitchen.

"You ready, baby?" He grabbed his keys and his sunglasses, wrapping an arm around her.

"Let's go." She kissed his cheek and walked outside.

Krys watched the scene from the hallway, smiling to herself. She loved how close they were. She almost forgot why she used to worried about how they would interact because now they were closer than ever. Her and Clay fought sometimes, but every couple had their problems. Sometimes they loved each other too much and it would show as anger instead of passion. She was just glad it didn't affect the way he was with Harlie.

She took her cars out of the bowl on the counter and walked out to her car. She watched them pull out the driveway and followed close behind them.

* * *

"Thanks." Harlie kissed Clay's cheek and slid off his bike. She handed him his helmet, looking around at all the guys. It was pretty intimidating to see all the bike parked in a row.

"You stay close by today, got it?" He touched her shoulder. She forced herself not to jump at the contact.

"I'm going off for a little bit. Not far, probably just gonna go eat." She looked back at him.

"You plan on keeping my bandanna?" He laughed.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine.. My other one's in my pocket." He shook his head, walking into the garage.

Harlie looked over to see Sierra's car already parked in front of the garage. She walked over to her car, knocking on the window. "You're early." She laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't about to miss these hotties pulling out of here." Sierra opened her door and stepped out.

"Dude, those are my uncles." She shook her head. "That is so wrong."

"I like the one with the dark curly hair." Sierra leaned against her door.

"Tig? Seriously? Out of everyone, you like Tig?" Harlie almost gagged.

"Think I have a chance?" Sierra smirked.

"He fucks anythings with a pussy and two legs. Legal or not. And, that doesn't mean go after him." Harlie twitched. "That's so wrong. He's twice your age."

"Well, I did see this other one.." Sierra pointed to Happy who was talking to her dad.

Harlie felt herself getting jealous. She didn't want her best friend even thinking about Happy. He'd become her new drug and she always had to be around him. "He's weird." She lied.

"So?" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"He's gay." She lied again, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, okay.. You ready?" Sierra smiled.

"Ummm, actually.. My dad needs me to stay around the garage to help my mom. It's gonna be crazy with the guys gone." Harlie sighed.

"Alright. Maybe later then." Sierra hugged her gently.

"Maybe.." Harlie walked away from her car, watching closely as she pulled out. "Hap!" She yelled across the parking lot.

"You need somethin'?" He walked over to her, crossing his arms.

"Just wanted to say hey." She shrugged, looking up at him.

"Hey." He shook his head. Happy had never really been a talker, but she was one of the few people he talked to. She liked that he would laugh around her and sometimes almost smile.

"Have fun." She smirked, kissing his cheek.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble, kid." He pecked her lips quickly. Happy didn't know why he wanted Harlie. He could have any woman he wanted, but this kid was fucking magnetic. She kept pulling him to her. He couldn't get her off his mind after their little encounter. There was just something about her he couldn't resist. She was smart, knew how to hold a gun, and was hot as hell. He shouldn't feel this way about a sixteen year old girl, but when he was around her he felt comfortable and felt like he could open up to her. He never did, though. He knew his burdens were exactly that, his. He'd never put that weight on her shoulder's.

Growing up around the club, Harlie knew what they really did. They weren't bad guys in her point of view, but she knew they killed people. She knew exactly what Happy's smiley faces meant and why they were there. For some odd reason, this didn't phase her. He killed for the club to protect his brothers. "Be careful, Hap.." She said quietly.

"You be good, kid." Happy told her, running his finger across her cheek.

Harlie walked over to the bikes and hugged all the guys good-bye.

"Opie, please.. Be careful." She looked up at her uncle, frowning. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't, Harlie. There's nothing to worry about." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye, squirt." Jax smirked, hugging her tight.

"Bye, guys." She laughed.

* * *

Harlie was out in the garage, helping Dog work on some old truck. She was pretty good when it came to working in the garage. That was one of the perks of growing up with a bunch of mechanics.

"Hey, Harlie!" Piney yelled, walking into the garage.

"Yeah, Pops?" She pulled her head away from what Dog was showing her was wrong with the truck.

"Lets go eat. I got somethin' I wanna show you." He leaned against the wall.

Harlie wiped her greasy hands on the rag Dog tossed her. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He lit a cigarette.

Harlie slid off her dad's T-W work shirt. "Let me change real quick." She head to the back room, changing back into her clean jeans. She folded up her dad's shirt and shoved it down in her purse. She walked back out to Piney. "I'm starving, let's go!" She started to walk to the Caddy as he tossed her the keys.

"You drive. I'm too old." He laughed.

"Bullshit, old man." Harlie shook her head, getting in. She started the car and pulled out of the lot.

After a few minutes and all of Piney's directions, she ended up in Opie's driveway.

"You coulda just said Opie's." She stuck her tongue out.

"Go open the garage, I'll be there in a minute." Piney pointed towards the garage door.

Harlie blinked in confusion, but did as he said. When she opened the garage, sitting inside was a black '68 Camaro. "HOLY SHIT!" She yelled.

"I see you found it." Piney stepped up behind her.

"Is.. Is this mine?" Her eyes widened.

He nodded. "Bought it off an old friend. Opie's been tuning it up for ya. We both figured you needed a new car.."

Harlie threw her arms around Piney. "Oh my god! Thank you!"

He was about to say something as soon as his phone went off. He flipped it open. "Shit.. Yeah? What the hell? Yeah, yeah.. I'll be there." He hung up.

"What is it?" Harlie frowned.

"Tig laid his bike down. And got picked up by bounty hunters." Piney shook his head.

Harlie laughed so hard she could barely breathe. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, they need me to head out there with the flatbed." Piney sighed.

"Can I go? It gets me away from the shop for a while." She grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Piney knew in his head it would piss off Clay and he didn't mind that one bit.

"Can I drive it back to T-M?" Harlie asked.

"Keys are in the floorboard." He nodded.

* * *

"You wanna get this done, jump on the back!" Piney yelled out the window to Jax, handing him a shotgun. "You want in on this, sweetheart?"

"What, you serious?" Harlie looked over at him. "Dad would fucking kill us both!"

"I'm serious.." Piney handed her a Glock from the glove box. "Get back there and hold on." Harlie was tough as nails and he knew she'd be fine. She liked this kinda shit anyway.

Harlie slid out of the truckly, quickly climbing up on the back."Holy shit, crazy old bastard.." She mumbled.

"Chibs! Sack! Let's do this!" Jax yelled, helping Harlie up. "You sure about this kid?"

"What the fuck?" Clay yelled. "Get back in the fucking truck!"

"What's up?" Happy yelled.

"Shitkickin'!" Jax and Harlie yelled.

Happy jumped up on the back, wrapping his arm protectively around Harlie's waist. Jax saw the motion from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything.

"Plan?" Harlie looked over at Jax as the pulled up to the hotel.

"Ask the old man!" He shook his head.

"Alright, hang on guys!" Piney laughed, putting the truck in reverse.

"Simple plan." Harlie shrugged, gripping the gun in her hand.

"Shit, arm up ladies!" Chibs yelled.

Harlie's eyes widened. They were headed straight for the building. When they hit it, glass and wood went everywhere.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jax shouted.

"Or we'll blow you're balls off!" Chibs aimed for the guys on the bed.

Harlie pointed her gun at the big bald one beside Tig, her finger resting above the trigger. "C'mon!"She watched as Happy cut Tig's hands and feet free.

Tig ripped the duct tape of his mouth, eyes widening when he saw Harlie. "Hey guys. Listen, I gotta tell ya. It's been a lot of fun. Really gotta go. This is my ride.." He was pulled up by Harlie and Half-Sack. "I just wanna thank you for everything. Ad hopefully we can do it again sometime!"

"Go! Go!" Chibs waved at Piney as he pulled off quickly.

"Gotta love the element of surprise!" Harlie laughed, sliding the gun down the back of her jeans like she had seen the guys do all the time.

"Did good, kid." Happy smirked.

"Hell yeah, she did!" Chibs shouted. "Proud of ya, little girl."

When Piney pulled back up at the gas station, Harlie and the guy jumped off the back.

"What the fuck was that?" Clay stomped over to her, grabbing her arm.

"That was us saving Tig's ass." She snapped, jerking away from him.

"Hey, let her go, man.. It was my idea." Piney stepped down out of the truck.

"What were you thinkin'?" He growled.

"I was letting her put all those gun skills to use." Piney rolled his eyes, helping Tig up in the truck.

Harlie rolled her eyes, walking over to Happy. "That was badass." She smirked.

"Ya kicked ass, shorty." Happy leaned against his bike, lighting a cigarette.

"Call me when ya get back tomorrow. I should be at the garage." She took the cigarette from him and took a drag.

Happy nodded. "You better go. They're about to head out."

"See ya.." She handed it back to him and walked off.

"I know you're pissed, but the guys were right this time." Tig said to Clay as Harlie climbed into the truck. "That motel was a quick stop. I woulda been in Oregon by the end of the day."

"Take him to St. Thomas and take her home. "Hopefully that's in your plan." He looked up at Tig. "And, you.. Don't ever pull that shit again." He pointed at Harlie.

"You know, this isn't on her or Jax. It was my idea. Just have to blame in on the, uh.. dementia." Piney chuckled.

Clay scowled, slamming the truck door.

"It's gonna be a long ride, Tigger." Harlie smirked up at.

Tig wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Nah, I think I can handle it."

Piney handed Tig a bottle of whiskey with a straw in it. "Got another straw?"

* * *

The girl in Happy's lap was nothing like Harlie. She couldn't kiss the way she did and or anything. The girl's blond hair was brittle and dry, but tonight she would do. He'd be thinking of Harlie the whole time she went down on his dick. He needed a good, long fuck to take his mind off Harlie's curves.

"She's got you twisted around her finger, doesn't she?" Jax laughed, looking over at Happy.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, brother." Happy took a sip of his beer.

"I bet you don't, but if you touch her.. I'll kick your ass." Jax took a sip of Jack Daniels and walked off. He didn't wanna see niece get hurt by someone like Happy. Jax knew how Happy was. He wouldn't change himself for anyone.

**AN: Reviews! :) They keep my going! So.. Harlie and Happy. What's gonna happen next?**


	6. Bad Shit Happens

_"Feel it comin' in the air_  
_ Hear the screams from everywhere_  
_ I'm addicted to the thrill_  
_ It's a dangerous love affair_  
_ Can't be scared when it goes down_  
_ Got a problem, tell me now_  
_ Only thing that's on my mind_  
_ Is who's gonna run this town tonight..."_

For some odd reason, Happy had taken Jax's threat to heart. He knew he wasn't good for her. He had tried to stay as far away from her as he could and it was driving him fucking crazy. It was almost like his negligence had pushed her right back into Juice's arms. He noticed she was always with him and things had gone back to normal. It was like nothing had ever happened between them, but every time they locked eyes they could feel something pulling them together. He always shoved it off, drowning the feelings in alcohol and bad pussy. He hated seeing her with him. It didn't look right. She didn't look happy with him, especially after what he did to her. He didn't want her with anyone else.

When Happy walked out of the garage, Harlie was stepping out her car. He caught her eye for a brief second, catching the blush on her cheeks.

"Hey.." He said as Harlie stepped over to him, running a hand through her hair. She felt relief flood over her with that one word.

"Hi.." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"How ya been, doll?" His finger came up and brushed across her cheek. She loved it when did that. It was only a small motion, but it meant a lot to her.

"Good, I guess.." She shrugged. "Swamped with homework all the time."

"How's Juice?" He crossed his arms. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous.

"Ask him." She sighed.

"You're with him all the time." His voice was dead calm. This scared her.

"No, actually.. He's at Cara-Cara all the time. As usual." She put her hands on her hips, glaring up at him.

The silence between them was awkward this time. "So.. I guess I'll see ya later?"

"Sure." Happy shrugged.

"I'll be back after school." She touched his arm.

"Yeah.." He nodded. _'Damnit,'_ he thought. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her deeply.

Harlie gasped, her hands on his chest. She clenched his shirt in her hands. The kiss was rough and possessive, but gentle. When he pulled away, she whimpered.

"See ya later, babe." He pulled on his T-M shirt and walked off.

* * *

At lunch, Harlie and Sierra were sitting outside at one of the picnic tables. Harlie was picking at her half-eaten piece of pizza. She wasn't really feeling talkative. Her mind was on what happened this morning. He kissed her. And called her babe. None of the others guys had ever really called her babe.

"Hello?" This brought Harlie out of her thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Yeah. Sorry." Harlie tossed the piece of pizza in the trash, sighing.

"Are you alright?" Sierra took a sip of her soda.

"Oh, yeah. Long morning." Harlie swished around the last little bit of soda left in the can.

"Wanna talk about it?" Her friend packed up her homework.

"Nah, I can't. Club shit." She heard the rumble of Harley's in the distance. She looked over at the fence seeing Clay, Tig, and Happy go by. She saw Tig quickly check out the future Crow Eater's that stood watching the go by. "Sluts.." She stopped at the end of the block.

Happy slid his glasses off for a quick second and looked over at her. He nodded, waving.

She waved back, getting a wave from Clay to walk over there.

"Be right back." She jogged over to them. "Need somethin'?"

"You headin' to the garage after school?"

"Yeah. Where else would I go? I gotta run some errands first, though." She blushed, biting her bottom lip when Happy looked back at her.

"I might need you in the garage today. I gotta some shit to do today."

Harlie was signaled back to class when the bell rang. "You got it. Love you."

"You too.." Clay cut his bike back on and pulled off.

"Who was that?" Sierra grinned.

"My dad and a few of the others." She shrugged.

"What did they want?" She grabbed her book bag.

"Dad just said he needed me to help him in the garage today." Harlie pulled her hair up.

"Mind if I stop by?" She smirked.

"Stay away from Tig." Harlie laughed. "Trust me, you don't wanna know where all his dick's been."

"So I can't just stare at him?" She pouted.

"Good luck with that." Harlie shook her head.

* * *

Weston pulled up outside the church, climbing out with Polly Zobelle.

"Hey, Daddy." She ran up to her father, wrapping her arm around him.

"Hello, sweetheart." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "How'd we do?" He asked Weston.

"It's all set." Weston nodded.

She smiled ghoulishly. "The van's in place."

"Good." Zobelle smirked.

* * *

"Hey, babe.." Happy walked into the office and closed the door.

Harlie jumped, dropping the folders in her hand."Shit.."

"I got it.." He touched her shoulder, picking the folders up off the floor.

"T-Thanks.." She took them from his hand, placing them in the open file cabinet.

"You alright?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared me.." She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," Happy said, his voice was husky.

"Hap-.." She started as he pushed her back against the filing cabinet, kissing her roughly. The kiss was intense and full of pent up lust. They both needed it so bad. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip, his hands gripping her waist. They slowly slid up the back of her shirt, his fingertips running along her spine. She shivered, pulling away. "Wow.." She mumbled.

Happy chuckled, pecking her lips. "We should get back to work.."

"Y-Yeah.." She blushed, pulling her shirt back down. She watched him leave, following a few minutes later.

She sat down at the picnic table beside Gemma. "Hey, grandma." She grinned.

"Hey, little shithead." Gemma laughed, wrapping her arm Harlie's shoulder.

"How's my baby doin'?" She leaned on her shoulder.

"Growin' too fast." Gemma sighed.

"He's a beautiful boy." She smiled.

"That he is." Gemma lit a cigarette.

"You two taklin' about me?" Jax grinned, sitting down beside Harlie.

"Ha, you wish." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Harlie.. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jax asked, motioning away from the table.

"Yeah.." She hopped down off the table. "What's up?"

"What's going on with you and Hap?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you talkin' about?" She crossed her arms.

"I see the way he looks at you, Harlie. Now tell me what's going on." Jax said firmly.

"There's nothing going on, Jax!" She snapped. Oh, shit. Maybe the guys weren't as blind as she thought.

"Bullshit.. Was that why he was shoving his tongue down your throat a few minutes ago?" Damnit.

Just as Harlie was about to respond, the sound of an explosion jerked them away from their conversation. She turned around just in time to see Chibs hit the ground. "Chibs!" She yelled, rushing to him. "Oh, god.. No! Jax, get Tara! No Chibs.." Tears poured down her cheeks.

All the guys gathered around. Opie tried pulling Harlie away from him. "You gotta move.. Tara's gotta get to him."

"Call 911!" She shouted at Juice.

* * *

"Harlie, are these the same people who attacked you?" Tara asked, sitting down beside her.

"Who else could it be?" Harlie wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

"What?" Gemma snapped her head up. "You were attacked, baby? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I wasn't just attacked.." She whispered. "I.. I was raped."She choked out. "T-They wanted me to give my dad a message.."

"Oh, god!" Gemma gasped, wrapping her arms around Harlie.

"You need to tell them, Harlie.. Maybe if you woulda told before this wou-.."

"This is not on me!" Harlie cried.

"Maybe you should go.." Gemma said, looking up at Tara. "I can take care of her."

"T-This is my fault.." Harlie sobbed.

"No, baby.." Gemma rubbed her back, frowning.

"I gotta tell them, Gemma.. I have to. First me, then Otto, now Chibs.." She just shook her head.

"You know what's gonna happen if you do. It's not a good idea right now, sweetheart. If you tell them now, Clay's gonna go in blind and bad shit is gonna happen." Gemma stroked her hair gently.

"Bad shit's already happened.." Harlie mumbled.

* * *

"Unser's gettin' his home address." Clay said, lighting a cigar.

"You really think Zobelle is sitting in his Barcalounger waiting for us to swing by?" Bobby glanced down the table at Clay.

"Why should he hide?" Clay looked down at the cigar between his fingers. "Asshole thinks he's protected on every level."

"He is." Juice pointed out, a look of disgust on his face.

"Probably riding four deep. Weston, skinhead crew." Opie said, never taking his eyes off the table.

"Then we ride five deep." Tig shrugged.

"Yeah, and what's the plan? Roll up on him in broad daylight and cut his head off?" Bobby looked around at all the guys.

"Okay.." Happy nodded, a smirk in his voice.

"You know I don't give a shit what the plan is!" Clay snapped. "I am tired of sitting here playing 'what happens if?' Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last twelve hours! This charter doesn't wait any longer! We kill him!" He yelled. Everyone around the table nodded. "Do I need to take a vote?" He sighed irritably, storming away from the table.

* * *

When the guys left that chapel, Juice went looking for Harlie. He found her sitting outside on the table by herself, just staring over at the van. "Hey, you alright?" He sat down beside her, lighting a cigarette.

"Just worried about Chibs.." Harlie shrugged. She was mostly wondering why he was talking to her. She leaned her head on her knees.

"We're gonna take care of it. Immediate retaliation." Juice sighed.

"I got a bad feeling about this. Somethin' ain't right." She looked up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Promise me you'll be careful?" She frowned. "Dad's so pissed he can barely see the whole picture."

Juice leaned in, pecking her lips.

Harlie saw Happy watching across the lot. "Juice, don't." She pushed him away.

"I guess I'll see ya later.." He sighed, noticing her eyes glancing towards Happy. "He's not right for you, Harlie.."

"And you are?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Whatever.." He looked her up and down before walking off.

"He givin' ya trouble, doll?" Happy stepped over to her.

"No, he's fine.." She felt her heart rate pick up. His black t-shirt was tight and she could see his muscles move as he walked.

"I'm about to head out for a ride, wanna go?" He handed her his helmet.

"Sure. Let me tell my mom." She started for the clubhouse.

"I told her I was gonna take you home." He gently grabbed her arm.

"Oh.. Alright." Harlie smiled slightly as they walked over to his bike.

"You ready, babe?" He asked, feeling her climb on the back.

"Where are we goin'?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shoulder. The reaper on his back of his cut was somehow comforting. She always wondered what it would be like to ride with Happy. She felt so right with her arms around him. She'd never felt this way around Juice.

"Wherever you wanna go." He revved up the bike and pulled out of the lot.

Gemma watched from the entrance of the clubhouse, nodding her head. In her head, she understood Harlie needed someone who knew would kill for her and that was Happy's job. She needed someone to make her feel protected. She just hoped Harlie was careful. SAMCRO women had a way of turning men inside out.

**AN: Sorry if this one isn't all that great, the last few days have been pretty crazy. And, I'm getting around to spicing the Happy action**, **don't worry. ;) I love all your reviews!**


	7. The Domino Effect

**AN: After this chapter, I'm going to be swaying a little from the events in the second season and I might disregard the third altogether. I LOVED the third season, personally, but there are some things I wanna do that the third season would mess up. And, I don't think I have the heart to kill off Half-Sack.): I loved him sooooo much.**

_No! It was happening again. She was hanging by wrists on the chain link fence, but this time she completely naked. She could feel the restraints cutting into her wrists. Her nose was broken again and the hot blood that poured from her nose seemed never ending. Three men stepped forward with white masks, but this time they were wearing SoA cuts. She closed her eyes tight, refusing to open them. Her worst nightmare was coming true.  
_

_"Ope your eyes.." One of them growled into her ear ear. That voice. Happy.. She reluctantly opened her eyes. Tig, Juice, and Happy stood before her. She let out a blood-curdling scream.._

"Harlie!" Someone yelled in the background. "Harlie! Wake up!" Clay shook her shoulders.

Harlie opened her eyes, panting. She wasn't in her bed like she expected to be. She was in one of the dorm rooms at the clubhouse, but didn't know whose. She slowly sat up, her hands shaking. When she looked over at the door and saw Happy standing with Juice, the nausea took over. She rushed from the room, shoving them out of her way. She slammed the bathroom door.

Happy cringed at what he heard. He could kill a man, but the sound of someone vomiting was one of the only things that grossed him out. "Harlie.. What's wrong?" He knocked on the door.

"She just had a bad dream. It's happened before.." Clay sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Want me to go find Krys, man?" Happy asked.

"Nah, just stay with her for a few minutes. I'll go."

Happy nodded, knocking on the door again. "Harlie.." He frowned, just deciding to open the door.

Harlie was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. He sat down on the floor, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She tensed up, staying quiet. "You alright, babe?" He asked quietly.

"I-I'm fine.. I had a dream about last night.." She leaned her head on his shoulder hesitantly._ 'Just a dream..'_

"Hey, ain't nothing gonna happen to you.." Happy squeezed her arm. "I won't let it.." He frowned as she began to sob into his chest, soaking his dark shirt with tears.

"Hey.." Gemma stepped around the corner into the bathroom. "You better go, loverboy. The guys are about to head out." She looked down at Happy, crossing her arms. "I'll take care of her for ya, don't worry.."

Happy stood up, nodding. He locked eyes with Harlie for a split second and disappeared from the bathroom.

"Sweetheart.." Gemma held her hand out to Harlie. "Maybe some retail therapy could help ya out."

Harlie took it and pulled herself up. "Sure.." She said quietly.

"First, we gotta talk.." Gemma closed the bathroom door. "I'm glad you found someone you feel safe around, darlin'. But, are you thinking straight? Happy? Your dad would kill him, baby girl."

"I'm not in love with him, Gemma.. He's just easy to be around." Harlie shrugged.

"You might not love him _yet_, but you care about him. You've got him twisted. When did this start?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the counter.

"Cara-Cara party.. I mean, we've always been close. We just got closer after the party. He was the only one I opened to after the rape.."

"He's more than twenty years older than you. You just gotta be careful. Don't let him push you into shit you don't wanna do. I know how these men can be. Especially ones like him." Gemma stroked her cheek. "You're a beautiful girl, Harlie. You're smart, you're funny, you know how to put up with Tig, and you can defend yourself. Don't let him change you."

"He wouldn't hurt me.." Harlie shook her head. "I trust him." She knew Krys wouldn't ever try to play the age game with her. Her dad would do anything to keep her away from someone like Happy.

"Make sure he keeps it in his pants, girlie." Gemma kissed her cheek. "Now go get dressed."

* * *

"You not gonna eat?" Gemma asked, noticing that Harlie was just picking at her salad.

"Sorry, I'm just out of it." Harlie shook her head, taking a big bite.

"Your mom's worried about you." Gemma leaned back in her chair, taking in the California sun. They were eating outside at a small cafe in Lodi. "She tells me you haven't been eating right and you're not really talking to her anymore."

"I-I.." Harlie had no idea how to answer. She hadn't told her mom anything about the attack because she knew her mom was a worrier. She worried about everything.

"I'm not telling you what you need to do, but you need to tell her something." Gemma took a sip of her water.

"I don't know what to tell her." Harlie sighed.

"You're strong. You're gonna make a damn good Old Lady one day." She kissed the back of Harlie's hand.

"You ready to go?" Harlie asked, pulling her jacket on.

"Let's go buy some clothes." Gemma smirked.

* * *

Harlie walked out of the fitting room in a pair of pair of tight light-colored denim jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with her black leather jacket, and a pair of black stilettos. "So.. How's it look?" She circled in front of Gemma, looking at herself in the mirror..

"'Looks great, baby.." Gemma smirked, looking her up and down. "You gonna get it?"

For the first time since the rape, Harlie felt beautiful. The heels made her legs looks never ending and the shirt made her breasts look great. It came down a little low, but it looked good. "Yeah, I.. I think I am." She smiled at herself in the mirror. She was healing.

"I never realized how tall you were." Gemma chuckled.

"Eh, heels helps with that." Harlie laughed, sliding the shoes off.

"Now, it's my turn.." Gemma grabbed her clothes of the chair beside her.

"What would you think if I dyed my hair? Not today, of course. I was gonna get my mom to do it." Harlie handed Gemma the first shirt on top of the pile.

"What color?"

"I'm thinking red. Maybe a dark red." Harlie ran her fingers through her curly locks.

"That would look great with your skin tone." Gemma tossed the shirt back over the fitting room door.

"I sure hope so.." She needed a change.

* * *

Harlie climbed out of her car at T-M wearing her new outfit. The heels were giving her stability issues so she tried to do her best not to trip. She snagged her phone out of her back pocket when it start vibrating and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"How ya feelin', doll?" She smiled when she heard Happy's voice.

"Better than this morning, that's for sure. You guys heard anything about Chibs?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't feel like talking about her dream, especially not to him. She trusted people too easy sometimes, but she felt like she could really trust Happy.

"No news just yet." He sighed.

"I see your bike. Where are you?"

"Look up." He laughed.

Harlie did as he said, seeing him standing not even twenty feet away from her. She closed her phone, tossing it into her purse. "Well, hey."

"Hey." Happy greeted with a small smirk. "You look taller, but you're still short."

She felt her cheeks flare up when he kissed her cheek. "Oh, shut up! You guys and your being tall. At least I don't have to dunk my head to go in a room."

"At least I can reach the top shelf." He laughed.

"Uh-huh, bite me." She punched him in the arm, wincing when she knuckles popped instead of causing any harm.

"That can be arranged, Princess." It was cute when she tried to get mean. Wait, did he just call someone_ cute_? The word didn't exist in his vocabulary.

"Here, let me just bend over. I'd rather have you kiss my ass instead." She said sarcastically.

"Well, bend over." He smacked her ass lightly.

"Maybe later." Harlie grinned, walking into the clubhouse.

"I'll hold you to that, Princess!" Happy yelled after her, watching her ass as he went. It was almost like it put him in a trance.

"You better be hittin' that, killer." Tig stepped up behind him.

"What?" Happy looked over at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean what?" Tig laughed. "I would."

"Freak.." Happy laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

Later that night, Harlie was sitting in the kitchen with her mom when they got the visit from Opie saying the guys had gotten arrested. The only words that flashed through her head was that it was her fault. Everything that had happened was her fault. She paced around the kitchen table. What if something happened to her dad? To Jax? Tig? Bobby? Juice?_ Happy?_ What if she never saw Happy again?

"Krys, they have no protection." Opie sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Goddamnit.. I honestly have no idea what to do." Opie had seen his sister cry before, but never like this. She was scared to death.

"Harlie, can you call Gemma?" Opie glanced over at his niece. She seemed to be wrapped up in her head.

"Here, I'll do it.." Krys grabbed her phone out of her purse and made her way to the living room.

"Hey!" Opie stood, grabbing her shoulders. "Take a breath.." She studied Opie's face. He looked so much older, worn down by Donna's death. She could still see the depression looming in his eyes. Donna was his other half, they were perfect for each other. She could see he wanted to be a better father, but didn't know how. It seemed like he didn't know how to function without her. But, did he know it was Tig? Harlie knew. She had heard her parent's talking the next morning. She saw her father cry for the first time.

"Sorry.. I'm just worried." Harlie mumbled, sniffling to hold back her tears. Her family seemed to be falling apart at the seams. They needed a healing. Something that would bring them together. Donna, Chibs, the feds.. So many things were laying on the club's shoulders. The tension between Jax and Clay had grown since the last run. You could hardly put them in the same room together without an argument. Jax wanted peace. He wanted the club to go back to the way it began. Not the criminal organization it became after her father took over. Everything became about money, guns, and blood. In Harlie's mind, it was essential for the club to change. She believed if they hadn't, they would have been pushed out by clubs like The Mayans.

Opie wrapped his arms around her. "It's gonna be alright.."

"It's almost like a domino effect.. Donna, the feds, Chibs.." _Me. _The urge to tell was drowned out quickly when she heard Opie wince at the mention Donna's name, the wound was still fresh. It would never fully heal.

"That's just the way shit happens sometimes.." Opie kissed her forehead.

"Gemma and I are gonna set up a meeting with Rosen tomorrow morning." Krys sighed, seating herself at the table.

"Good. I dunno if they're gonna be able to reach out or not, but if they do.. I'll let you know." Opie stood to leave.

"Where are you staying, Opie?" Krys grabbed his arm before he reached the door.

"With a friend." Opie frowned.

"Stay here tonight. Go get the kids, bring them here." Krys suggested.

"Krys, I'm fine.."

"Opie.." Krys scolded. "I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry." He said a little more firmly than he meant to.

"Goddamnit, boy.. Go get the kids and bring them here. Do you honestly want them around Mary?"

"Fine.." Opie sighed in defeat.

"I love you, little brother." Krys kissed his cheek. She smiled in satisfaction knowing Opie could never win an argument with her.

* * *

"Harlie.." Kenny whined, tugging at her arm. "Stay with me.."

"I have to go help my mom, lovey." Harlie laughed quietly. This kid was too damn cute. He was a miniature Opie.

"Can I help?" He sat up on her bed.

"Kenny, stop being a baby." Ellie snapped at her brother.

"Hey, watch it." Harlie gently smacked Ellie in the back of the head. "Don't be mean."

"But he's acting like a baby!" Ellie crossed her arms.

"Don't you need to get a bath?" Harlie asked Ellie, running a hand through the girl's dirty blond hair. She loved her cousins and had almost become a second mother to them after Donna's death.

"Do I have to?" Ellie pouted.

"Now who's being a baby." Harlie shook her head, leading Ellie to the bathroom. She turned to walk back into the kitchen and almost tripped over Kenny in the hall.

"C'mon.." Harlie took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"He should be in bed, Harlie.. School tomorrow." Opie said from the table.

"Not tomorrow. It's a grading day." Harlie sat him up on the counter.

"I can make him something.."

"I got it, Opie. I love taking care of my little buddy." She grinned, pouring Kenny a glass of orange juice. "I'll set you up with a move in the living room."

"She's really good with them." Krys took Opie's empty beer bottle out of his hand.

"She is, isn't she?" Opie smiled.

"He's always clung to her like that." Krys laughed.

"I remember when Harlie was born." Opie looked over at her.

"Yeah, you told me she looked like an alien." Krys stuck her tongue out at him.

"She sure as hell doesn't look like one now." He shook his head. "Don't you worry about her being around the guys?"

"To be honest, it scares the shit out of me. But, she's a smart girl." Krys looked down at the cigarettes on the table, yearning for one.

"What about guys her own age?" Opie asked.

"Yeah, right.. She's not gonna put up with their bullshit. She wouldn't put up with the guy's shit either. I've seen her put some of them in their place."

"She's a mini-you." Opie grinned.

"Just what everyone needs." Krys laughed softly. "You need anything while I'm up?"

"Nah, I'm good." Opie shrugged.

"It's been a long day. I'm gonna head to bed." Krys kissed his cheek.

"Night, sis.." Opie smiled up at Krys as she headed down the hall.

A few minutes later, Harlie sat down at the kitchen table beside Opie. She looked over at him nervously. "Hey, Opie.. Can we talk?" The time had come. She couldn't hold it in any longer.


	8. Author's Note 2

**AN:**

**Sorry it's been a few days since I've posted. I have a HUGE research paper due tomorrow and I've been devoting all my time to it. It's been crazy. I love you guys! I'm glad you've stuck with me. **

**Jinny  
**


	9. A Balm in Gilead

They raped her. Those sick sons of bitches had raped his niece. They were gonna pay deeply. Opie didn't give a damn if he even had to off them himself. He held the sobbing girl in his lap like she was a baby again. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, especially when he couldn't do anything about it just yet. He knew at that moment he had to be strong for her. It was definitely enough to push him off the edge, but someone had to be there for her. Opie's whole foundation was cracked down the middle and now it was crumbling to the ground.

"Harlie, you have to tell your mom." Opie frowned.

"I.. I don't know how.." Harlie whispered, her voice broken. Her mom had enough to worry about. Bringing the guys home safe was their number one priority.

He stayed silent and just held her. He never thought this would ever happen. The retaliation was going to immediate and harsh. The hardest part was going to be getting Clay to rationalize and plan it out. Zobelle never made mistakes and they had learned that the hard way. But, Opie wanted to kill him. He wanted to rip him to pieces. "She has to know.."

"You know how she is. She's going to try to blame herself. Anyway she can." Harlie lifted her head and leaned it on his shoulder. It felt like she was lifting a two ton brick. She just felt so numb. But at the same time she felt so much lift off her shoulders.

"I know.." Opie ran a hand down his face.

"What's gonna happen?" Harlie mumbled.

"You know what's gonna happen.." He sighed.

"You have to convince them to wait. If you don't.." She shook her head, wiping her eyes. What was gonna happen when Happy found out? Would he still want her? She felt even more fragile than she did before. She felt broken. The guys had to own their pussy and hers had been violated. She almost felt embarrassed to them.

"You might have to do that yourself, baby.." The guys wouldn't listen to him, but maybe they would listen to her.

"I'm afraid, Opie.." Harlie choked out, her hands clenching his shirt. "What if something happens to one of you guys? Just because of me.."

"Hey, look at me.." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "None of this is your fault. They wanted us to do something. They wanted to find some way to bring us down."

"I just feel like what happened with Chibs wouldn't have happened if I had told someone! What if had been you? Or my dad?" _Or Happy._ He was all she could think about. He was on her mind 24/7 and she didn't want it any other way. She felt like she wasted so much time on Juice. It still hurt her to see him with other girls or to think about him being with them, but that feeling was starting to fade out. Jealousy started to set in when she saw Happy take a sweetbutt back to his room. She wanted to be the one in his bed, but she knew it couldn't happen. The guys would kill him.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed." Opie carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

"Aryans put out the word. Us white boys are on our own." Jax looked around the court yard, noticing all the Aryan ink that just happened to be keeping an eye on them.

"Yeah," Bobby leaned back. "That's Zobelle tapping into the shot callers."

Clay sat down across from Bobby, sighing. "Rosen thinks the case is being tied up. It'll be a while before it sees a court room."

"Without a color crew, we ain't gonna make it to trial." Happy popped his knuckles, looking down at Clay. He was distracted. His head wasn't where it should be. He was worried about what was going on the outside. What if something happened to Harlie? He watched Juice closely, trying not use all his energy yo beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah, well.." Clay glanced over at Jax. "This heard could use a little thinnin'."

Bobby scoffed. "It's not his fault we're here."

"So, what? It's mine?" Clay snapped angrily.

"We all voted on it." Bobby pointed out.

"I'm working on getting us some friends." Clay said calmly, looking down at his feet.

* * *

"Goddamnit.." Krys walked into the office garage, slamming the door. "That's bullshit! Seven figure bail, no court date. They're doin' this shit on purpose."

"Rosen said they had security tapes." Tara frowned, following Krys inside with Gemma behind her.

"We gotta figure something out." Gemma sat down behind the desk. "I can post the house.."

"Yeah, my dad's too.." Tara nodded.

"You heard what he said.. That would only get out Clay and Jax. Clay won't leave them in there unprotected." Krys took her cigarettes from her purse. Fuck it, she needed one. She was scared to death she'd never see Clay again.

"Wait, I think I know who could help.." Gemma spoke up.

"Oswald.." Krys stared outside, taking in the empty clubhouse. "He owes us.."

* * *

"Quiet day in Charming." Deputy Hale smirked, making his way into Unser's office.

"Yeah, guess it is." Unser shrugged, looking up at Hale. "You need something?"

"Nah, just taking in peace." Hale took a look out the window. "I guess Zobelle doesn't make mistakes."

Unser stood up from his desk and closed his office door. "He made one."

"What are you talkin' about?" Hale raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm about to tell you never leaves this office." Unser narrowed his eyes at Hale. He nodded. "Remember that abandoned car we were tipped off about?"

"Yeah, the black Honda.." Hale sat down across from Unser.

"It did belong to Harlie Morrow. I found her in that warehouse.. Beaten. And raped." Unser shook his head. "By Weston. They wanted to bring down the club and they though the best way was to crack it's foundation. Those guys live for that girl, but she never told anyone. She knew it was a bad idea.."

"Holy shit," was all Hale knew to say. "When SAMCRO finds out, Charming's gonna turn into a war zone"

"Zobelle made one _big_ mistake."

* * *

Harlie was worried about Opie. After the other night, she was afraid he would snap. He had been on the edge for months and this was enough push him off. She was glad school was out for the weekend. She needed it. It had been a long week. She was doing her best to keep her grades up, but lately they had been slipping. Her A's dropped to B's, and so on.

As she opened her car door, she noticed a bag sitting in the passenger seat. 'Sherman's Men Store,' was printed across the front. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the bag. When she looked inside, she felt the nausea kick in again. She pulled the mask out of paper bag with trembling hands. She instantly looked around outside. She grabbed the glock from the glove bix and shoved it in her purse. Her whole body was trembling now. She shoved the mask up under her seat, trying to calm down. She felt like her heart was going 100 miles per hour.

When she pulled up to the garage, she was feeling a little bit better. She took a few deep breaths before stepped out of the car.

"Hey, sweetheart." Gemma smiled, walking over to her."I want you to ride with me somewhere."

Harlie blinked. "Uh, yeah. Where?"

"I gotta go talk to someone and I just feel like you should go."

* * *

The words of the Hymn were beautiful. They caught Harlie's attention quickly. She wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. Now she understood why Gemma had asked her to tag along. She wanted Harlie to talk to Tristan Oswald. The girl stepped down from the choir stand. "Hi, Tristan.." Elliot Oswald was her dad's 'get out of jail free' card.

"Oh, hi." Tristan looked up at her.

"How you been?" Harlie asked, sitting down on one of the pews.

"Better." Tristan smiled, taking a seat beside her.

"I.. I know what you went through.." She said quietly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I'm healing." Tristan kicked her feet back and forth.

"Yeah, me too.."

"What do yo.. Oh." Tristan looked over at her, frowning. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'.. I'm fine." Harlie wrapped her arm around Tristan's shoulder.

"You're not a victim.." Tristan said gently. "You're a survivor."

Those words hit her head on. She was right. Harlie wasn't a victim, she was survivor.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna head up to the hospital.. I wanna see Chibs." Harlie stood up from behind the desk.

"Alright, baby.." Her mom said. She could tell Krys had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Well, actually.. Can we talk?" Harlie frowned, biting her lip.

"Of course.." Krys closed the file cabinet. Harlie took the folders from her mother's hand. "What are you doing?"

"You'll need to sit down.." Harlie double checked that both doors were locked. She felt the lump growing bigger and bigger in her throat.

"Harlie.." Krys said with growing concern.

"My car accident.. It wasn't a car accident, mom.." Harlie told Krys, not looking up at her. "T-That night.. I-I.." This was harder than she thought. "I-I was attacked.."

"Oh, my god!" Krys's eyes were the size of saucers. "Did one of them hurt you?"

"Of course not.." Harlie mumbled. "It was Z-Zobelle and W-Weston.." It almost made her sick to say the names.

"They beat you?" Krys was disgusted. What sick bastards would go after a sixteen year old?

Harlie nodded slowly. "And.. raped me.." She whispered, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "H-He told me to give dad a message.. He told me if I didn't, he would do it again.. But, it wasn't just him. There were two more.."

Krys wrapped her daughter in her arms and cried with her. "My baby.." She whispered, stroking her hair. She felt herself grow angry quick. She couldn't even protect her own daughter. She wanted to kill them. She wanted them to suffer.

"I-It's a-all my fault.." Harlie sobbed against her mom's shoulders.

"Don't you dare think any of this on you.." Krys whispered into her hair. "Baby, I can't believe this happened.."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, momma.." Harlie whimpered. Krys felt her heart break as her daughter cried.

"Shh.." Krys kissed Harlie's forehead. They both jumped when they head a knock on the door. Krys unlocked the door as Elliot Oswald stepped inside. "Elliot!"

"Krys.." Elliot nodded towards her. "Should I go?" He asked, looked over at Harlie.

"No, no.. Stay. It's gotta be something important.." Krys dried her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I called Rosen. Posted bail a few hours ago.." Elliot said. "Promise to keep them out of trouble until after the trial."

"I'll tie them all up if I have to!" Krys exclaimed.

"Okay." Elliot chuckled lightly, turning for the door.

Krys grabbed his arm. "Thank you so much.."

"Thank Tristan. And your daughter." He looked over to Harlie. "Good night."

* * *

Krys, Gemma, Tara and Harlie sat around the office, anxious for the guys to be home. All their nerves were on end. Everyone of them was fidgeting somehow. Harlie was the only was who was afraid. How was she gonna tell them? She knew now she had no other choice. They had to know or this would happen again, but worse. She saw her mother jump up and head for the door before she ever saw the headlights of the van. She dove for the door, rushing outside in time to see them all step out of the van.

Harlie gasped when she Clay step out of the van. Him and Jax started in different directions. She knew exactly what happened. One of them had started a fight. They both looked like shit. Her father was stopped when Krys threw her arms around him. The scene touched her, seeing her parents together. Her eyes looked over all the guys, stopping when her eyes found Happy. Her knees went weak when he walked over to her. "Hey, kid.." She wrapped her arms around him, her tears returning.

"Why you cryin'?" Happy asked, returning her embrace tenderly. When she didn't respond, he just held her. That's all he could do. He wanted break whoever made her cry in half.

Harlie's knees finally gave out and she collapsed against his chest. He caught her quickly, frowning. He picked her up, cradling her like he would a child, and carried her inside.

Clay caught a glimpse of his daughter sobbing in Happy's arms. "Is she alright?" He yelled to Happy.

Happy shrugged, continuing down the hall.

"In the morning.. We have something to discuss. Not just you and me, but all the guys. " Krys frowned down at Clay, wrapping her arms around his neck. This is what Harlie would want, she knew it. Even if it wasn't, Krys couldn't keep this from Clay. She wanted justice for her daughter. Not only justice, she craved blood.

**AN: WOO! It's done. :) It was tearjerker to write. I'm sorry it took so long! First, I had a paper, Then, I got sick. But, here it is! Tell me what you think.**


	10. Taking the Edge Off

**AN: There is sexual content in this chapter, if that bothers you.. Don't read it. Okay, I know this was a quick update, but I couldn't quit writing. :) Tell me what you think.**

Clay looked down at his daughter as she sat down at the head of the table. As the other guys filed into chapel, her hands began to tremble. He sat down in Tig's normal spot and gently took his daughter's hand. "Your mom's on her way.." Whatever she needed to share was bad. Everyone could sense it.

"Wait.. Where's Juice?" Harlie frowned, looking up at Clay. He was the only one besides Chibs who was missing and it scared her. She just noticed he wasn't there night before, but she was so upset she could barely remember.

"Later.." Clay shrugged off her question, wishing he could find some way to make Harlie feel better.

When Happy stepped into the chapel, he was surprised to Harlie in Clay's chair. The night before, he let her sleep in his room. She took the bed, he took the floor. When he woke up, she was laying cuddled up beside him with her head on his chest. He took in the serious feeling of the room and sat down, preparing himself for what was going to happen.

"Lets do this.." Krys closed the door to the chapel as the guys took their seats. She looked around table. Every single person sitting at this table would kill for her daughter, but at the moment it didn't feel like enough to calm her down. She took her place standing behind Harlie's chair. This was the healing they all needed. It would bring Clay and Jax back together.

"M-Mom.." Harlie looked up at her. "I.. I don't know.." She shook her head, trying to stay calm.

"Everybody, listen up.." Krys glanced around at all the guys. "We all know SAMCRO's been been through it all, but everything you've been through has kept you guys strong. I know this really isn't my business, but.. Something has to be done about Zobelle and his cronies." She took a deep breath and squeezed Harlie's shoulders. "The nigh-.."

"The night I left Bobby's party, I didn't get in a car wreck.." Harlie spoke up, keeping her eyes on the table. "I was attacked.." Her voice was barely audible. She heard a few mumbled huhs and whats, but ignored them. "I was on my way home and I was waiting at a stoplight when a woman pulled up behind me. She started screaming about how her baby was choking. Of course, I got out of the car. I ever had my knife in my hand, but I threw it down. When I got to her car, it was fucking doll in car seat. Before I could register what was happening, she hit me in the back of the head with something. I woke up with my wrists bound, hanging from a chain link fence. There were three guys, each wearing a white mask. But one was familiar. His voice.. And his tattoo. Weston. He.. He wanted me to deliver a message to my dad.." She looked over at Clay and quickly looked back down. "Stop selling guns to color." She felt herself begin to choke up.

"Harlie, maybe I should.." Krys started, kneeling beside the chair.

Harlie shook her head. "I need to do this, Mom.." She whispered. "T-They raped me. All of them." She looked around at all the guys, trying to hold back tears.

"Goddamnit!" Clay yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. The chapel went into an uproar. Looks of disgust crossed all their faces. Clay pulled his daughter into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"Jesus Christ, baby girl.." Tig looked down at her. "We'll get these sick bastards. I promise you that."

"I know, Tigger.." Harlie whispered.

"What do we do?" Opie ground out.

"We fucking kill him!" Tig yelled.

Anger overtook Happy's mind. They hurt _his_ girl. He promised her she wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't let her, but it happened anyway. His eyes connected with hers and what she saw scared her. His eyes were full of intensity. It evoked emotions in him he hadn't felt in years. "We kill this motherfucker. And we do it now." He practically growled, holding down his urge to flip his chair.

"Wait, wait!" Harlie yelled, hearing all the guys agree. "Listen.." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "I know this isn't my decision, but you need to wait."

Jax sighed in defeat. "We ain't never seen an assault like this.." He shook his head. "And as much as I would like to cut their hearts out, she's right. Show of force just puts us back in jail.. We gotta do what they've been doing.. Find a weakness. Unravel 'em."

"And until then, nobody reacts. You see Zobelle, you see Weston, you see any of his crew.. You swallow the urge to kill 'em and you walk on." Krys looked around at the guys guys, her eyes focusing on Clay. "We need you here, not in jail." Clay caught her gaze, his eyes softening.

Tig looked absolutely astounded. His jaw went slack. He couldn't believe they were gonna wait on something like this.

"You should probably take her outta here.." Jax frowned."It's club business now."

"Business that involves _my_ daughter is _my _business." Krys narrowed her eyes.

"Krys.." Clay sighed. "He's right. We'll talk about it later."

"No, I'm staying.." Krys snapped.

"Mom, c'mon.." Harlie rose from Clay's chair. "L-Let's just go.." She took her mother's hand, leading her from the room. Harlie was truly afraid to know what they were gonna do.

"Maybe she should do it." Happy stood up. "She needs to take Weston out."

Tig nodded in agreement. "It'd give her peace of mind knowing he was gone.."

"No, I'm not involving her in this." Clay growled. "She couldn't handle this."

"I agree with Tig.." Piney pointed out. "She's my granddaughter too. Think about the anger she has?"

"She blames herself for everything that's happened with Chibs, you guys going to jail.." Opie shook his head. "She told me about two nights ago. She felt horrible."

"None of this is her fault." Jax pointed out. "It's all ours. We let it happen."

"Now, we fix it.." Happy felt satisfied with notion of killing them all.

* * *

When church finally let out, Harlie was laying down on one of the small couches. She had her head in her mom's lap while she stroked her hair. It was something that always calmed her down. The word survivor flashed through her mind again, but right now she still felt like a victim. She watched all the guys scatter from chapel with her eyes set on Happy. She could feel the deep anger radiating from him all the way across the room.

"Baby, I need to go talk to your dad.." Krys frowned, helping Harlie sit up. "You gonna be okay, sweetie?"

She couldn't be around the guys right now. Not after something like this. She felt so embarrassed and vulnerable. "Can I go home?" Harlie asked, playing with the drawstrings on her hoodie. Actually, it was Happy's and it smelled just like him. Cigarettes, whiskey, and the strong cologne he wore.

"You don't need to drive.." Krys frowned.

"I'll take her.." Happy said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "I can drive her car over there."

"Alright.." Krys smiled over at him. She kissed his cheek. "Take care of her, please." She whispered. She had been watching the way they acted around each other. She had never seen Happy actually be gentle with someone. The way he looked at her. What really tipped her off was the way he looked when Harlie told. The look on his face even beat Clay's.

"Y-You sure?" Harlie mumbled, looking up at him.

"Yeah, c'mon." He held his hand out to her.

She hesitated at first, finally taking it. "My keys are in the floorboard."

"Can you walk?" Happy frowned, noticing how slow she stood up.

"'I'll be fine.." She settled into the comfortable feeling. One that was foreign to her.

"Alright.." Happy shrugged, leading her out of the clubhouse. She didn't really feel like talking and he wasn't gonna press her. "Nothing else is gonna happen to you, babe.. No one is gonna hurt my girl." He made her face him. He leaned down to kiss her, but changed his mind and placed one on her cheek instead. She was gonna try to push him away, he could feel it.

"Happy.." Harlie frowned.

"We should go.." He cleared his throat, getting in the car.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't want her.

* * *

On the short ride home, Harlie fell asleep. Her head was leaning against Happy's shoulder. His hoodie looked good on her. She even slept in it last night. It was so hard for him to fall asleep thinking about her in his bed. He snapped out of it, shaking his head. "Wake up, babe."

Harlie could head his raspy voice in her ear, but didn't want to wake up. He pushed her hair behind her ear and she opened her eyes. "Want me to carry you?" He chuckled lightly.

"Sounds good." She yawned, sitting up. When he got out of the car, helped her stand up only to pick her up. He carried her inside just like he did the night before. There was something comforting in the way he held her. She really felt safe in his arms.

"You wanna lay down or what?" He asked, sitting her down on the couch. "Or eat.." He shrugged when he heard her stomach growl.

"I'm afraid to try.." She mumbled.

"You need to."

"Can you even cook?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, shit like cereal and toast." He scoffed. "Nah, I'm kidding."

"So.. You can't even fix that?" She looked over at him, giving him a small smile,

"Funny." He put his feet up on the coffee table.

"If I lay down, will you lay with me?" Harlie leaned against him, her fingertips tracing over the tattoos on his arm.

"You really want me to?" He asked.

"I.. Yeah." Harlie looked up at him and felt her heart skip a beat.

When Happy glanced down at her, he hardened quickly. He couldn't help himself when he crashed his laps into hers. Before he knew it she was straddling his waist, the hoodie was in the floor along with her t-shirt. When he pulled away, he heard her whimper. He tossed his cut to the other end of the couch and threw his t-shirt to the floor. His slid his hands slowly up her back. He looked up at her for permission before he unclasped it. She nodded silently as he pulled it down her arms. He soaked in the top half of her body. "You scared?" He whispered, squeezing her ass through her jeans.

"N-No.." Harlie lied, avoiding his gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Harlie.." He caught her eyes.

"Y-yes.." She bit her bottom lip. It felt so good the way his hands squeezed and massaged her breasts. His hands were rough and calloused, but it felt amazing. She needed this. It was taking her mind off everything that was going on. "Happy.." She groaned into his ear. The way her breath felt on his neck was driving him crazy.

"You don't need to be scared, doll.." He placed his hands on her hips. "I won't hurt you.." He grazed his teeth across her neck. The way it felt to have her tits pressing against his chest was almost intoxicating.

"I just.. I don't know what to do.." Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

"I'll help you." Happy watched the sight with eager eyes. He could picture her down on her knees, his cock buried in her mouth. "Maybe we should move this to the other room.." He groaned as she started to unzip his jeans.

Harlie nodded, sliding off his lap. "My room.." She blushed, grabbing their clothes off the floor. She grabbed him by the hand, pulling back to her bedroom. He closed her bedroom door, pushing her until she fell back on the bed.

He couldn't help but notice the fact she kept herself in shape as he stripped her of her jeans. Her legs were smooth under his touch. Under her jeans she wore a black pair of boy shorts outlined in dark blue lace. "You wet?" He leaned down, placing kisses about her navel. He felt her arch off the bed.

"Yes.." Harlie moaned, gripping the blanket underneath her. He dipped a hand inside her panties, running a finger across her entrance. She was soaked. "Please!" She almost screamed.

"This what you want?" Happy nipped at her earlobe, sliding a finger inside her. Harlie tensed up for a minute until Happy started to rub her clit in time with his movements.

"Jesus.." Harlie threw her head back. It felt even better when he added a second finger, but the sensation faded quickly when he pulled them out.

"You think you're ready?" Happy sank his teeth down roughly on her collar bone.

Harlie nodded timidly, sliding her panties off. She tossed them in his face. He growled inhaling her sweet scent. He watched as she spread her legs for him. He slid his jeans and his boxers off quickly, climbing up to her. He held a small foil package in her hands.

"It's alright.. I.. I'm on the pill." Harlie took the condom from him. After her attack, Tara wrote her a prescription.

"You sure?" Happy asked, the strain was noticeable in his voice.

"Hap, just do me.." Harlie whined.

"You got it." Happy smirked, hooking one of her legs around his waist. He was inside of her with one quick thrust. He heard her gasp as she took in his size. He didn't know how long he could wait. She was so incredibly tight he could barely stand it. "You ready?" He growled in her ear.

Harlie nodded quickly, wrapping her other leg around his waist. He started off slow, but her reactions spurred him to take her harder. Her nails were digging into shoulder and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, trying to pull him in deeper. Her breath came in short little pants and moans. She was perfect. Being inside her was amazing. She started to meet his thrusts a little more confidently.

Happy almost lost it when she started to tighten around his cock. He sped up his thrusts when he saw her begin to thrash her head back and forth. When Harlie came, she arched her back against his chest and screamed his name. When he heard her say his name, he couldn't hold it anymore. It was too much. She milked him dry. He looked down at her. There was something different about her now. He slowly pulled out of her, groaning when he did. He laid down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She turned to face him, propping herself up on her elbow. That was the moment he noticed the vulnerability. It hit him that he had just taken advantage of her.

"Maybe you should try to sleep.." Happy frowned, running his fingertips down her cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" Harlie asked, nibbling the tips of his fingers. She was making it hard for him to be angry with himself.

"Yeah, but we should get dressed." He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Y-Yeah.." Harlie was hurt by his action. He tossed their clothes on the bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans. She jerked her t-shirt back on along with her panties. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" She blushed brighter. "I can't sleep in jeans.." She was too fucking hot, he though to himself.

"Lay down." He chuckled, patting the spot beside him on the bed. She settled into his arms and laid her head on his chest. Her strawberry-blond locks were strewn out across his chest.

"I love you.." She mumbled, before realizing what she said as sleep started to take over.

He was silent for a moment, but answered simply. "Yeah, kid.." Luckily, she was asleep before he responded.

* * *

When Harlie woke up later that afternoon, Happy was gone. The only thing he left was his hoodie, which was hers now anyway. She thought she was alone until she heard someone in the kitchen. She pulled on a pair of sweats and looked out her bedroom to see Jax standing in her kitchen. "Hey.." She yawned, making her way into the kitchen.

"How are ya?" Jax asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine.. Just a little numb I guess." Harlie shrugged.

"Wanna chip a little bit of that edge off?" Jax grinned, pulling a joint out of his cigarette pack.

"Why not.." Harlie laughed quietly, even though on the inside she was screaming.


	11. You're My Disease

**AN: This chapter will probably shock the shit out of you. Or at least part of it will. Just a fair warning. :) Review! I love your opinions and ideas! If Harlie had a fall back guy, who should it be? Thoughts please!**_  
_

Fiona Larkin stepped off the elevator in St. Thomas, stepping into Chibs's hospital room. The first thing that caught her eyes was the young piece of ass sitting next to his bed. The girl was holding his hand and crying. All she kept saying was that she was sorry. That's all Fiona could make out of it. She was so young, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. "I'm hopin' you aren't one o' them Old Lady's, darlin'." She took a step toward the girl, giving her an intimidating look.

"What?" The girl looked up at Fiona. "No, no. H-He's my uncle. You.. He's talked about you. You're Fiona.."

"And if I am, girlie?" Fiona crossed her arms, staring her down.

"I'm Harlie." She stood up, still holding onto his hand.

"The Morrow girl?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

Harlie blinked, wondering how she knew. "Uh, yeah."

"You look like your ma, darlin'." Fiona took a seat on the other side of the room. "You two look cozy.." She stated, still not believing they were like family.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" Krys stepped into the hospital room.

"Look who's all grown up now." Fiona stood to meet Krys.

"What are you doing here?" Krys glared up at Fiona. She stood a head taller than Krys.

"I just needed to see him, Christine." Harlie was surprised Krys didn't rip her eyes out.

"We're in the middle of a shit storm here. We don't need you turning him inside out." She snarled.

"Umm.." Tara stepped into the room, catching a glimpse of Fiona. "This room is for family only.."

"She is family." Krys said a moment later, venom seeping into her words.

"I'm his wife."

"Mom, lets go.." Harlie tugged on her mom's sleeve. "We need to get home."

"You remember what I said." She took Harlie's arm. "Let's go.." When the were out of them room, she stopped Harlie. "I want you to stay away from her."

Harlie nodded in understand, jumping when she heard the door close.

"I had no idea Chibs was married.." Tara mumbled to Krys.

"It's been a long time since they were together. Try your best to stay away from her too. She's one scary Irish bitch." Krys advised.

"Jax said you were guys having a dinner tonight. What time?" Tara asked, walking with them down the hall.

"Eight. Bring a salad?" Krys stepped onto the elevator, keeping her eyes on Fiona who had followed them from the room.

"You care if I stay to see Juice?" Harlie asked when they stepped off the elevator.

"What about Happy?" Krys crossed her arms.

"W-What?" Harlie gaped at her mother.

Krys knew her whole life this was going to happen. She'd been preparing for years. "There anything going on there?" She ran

"No, mom." Harlie lied smoothly, hoping her mom would just leave it alone.

"Be careful. I'm not the only one who's picking it up. And, cover up the bite mark." Krys walked to the exit door. "Be home by six!" She couldn't tell Harlie she wasn't allowed to be with Happy or any of the other guys. It would make her feel like a hypocrite. All she wanted was for Harlie to be happy. Happy with Happy, that wasn't an easy combination to acquire.

Harlie stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. Just as she was making her way back to the elevator, Fiona was getting off. "You be good, darlin'." She gave Harlie a nod before walking out.

* * *

"I heard about what happened." Juice touched Harlie's hand. "I'm sorry that happened to you.."

"Yeah, me too." Harlie frowned, pulling her hand away.

"Maybe if it hadn't happened, things would be different." Juice ran a hand down her arm.

"Yeah, maybe.." Harlie shrugged. In her heart, Harlie knew things still would have changed. It just would've happened slower and involved Juice getting the shit beat out him.

Juice scowled when he noticed the dark purple bite mark on her collar bone. "Did you fuck him?"

"Excuse me?" Harlie was taken aback by his question.

"Simple question." Juice ran his finger across it.

"Stop! What's up with you?" She slapped his hand away. "That's none of your business."

"I don't want you hurt." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever.. I gotta go." Harlie snagged her keys from her purse and stormed out of the room.

"Goddamnit.." Juice grumbled, knowing he'd fucked up.

* * *

"Are you still talking to that douchebag?" Tig yelled across the clubhouse to Harlie was on the phone with Kozik.

"We're in the middle of having phone sex, asshole. You totally just ruined the mood." Harlie pouted.

"_Phone sex? Sounds fun. What are you wearing, sexy?" _Kozik laughed into her ear.

"You wish you knew." Harlie shook her head. "I gotta go. Gotta head home."

_"Alright, gorgeous. Hey, take care of yourself, alright? And like you said you're a survivor. Love ya, Princess." _Harlie could bikes start up in the background._  
_

"You too, Koz." Harlie smiled to herself, hanging up.

"I didn't take you for the phone sex type." Happy said from behind, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at it. Maybe we should try it some time." Harlie mocked. It had been says since he'd said anything to her. She was going through Happy withdrawal. After the other night, she needed him. She wanted to feel him inside her again. She'd get the occasional nod or wave and maybe a mumbled hey, but it was far from enough. "You comin' to dinner?" She hopped down off the bar stool.

He nodded. "Got some club shit to do first."

"Yeah, I figured.." Harlie mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Guess I'll see ya later, kid." After everything that happened, he still wanted to call her kid? She felt like hitting him.

"Goddamnit, quit calling me kid." She snapped as he started to walk off.

"What?" He turned to face her.

"I said quit calling me kid."

"That's what you are, Harlie. You're a kid." He shook his head. He couldn't let the other night happen again. It was the kind of thing that could break a club. He grabbed his hoodie out of her hand, walking out. He wanted her more than he cared to admit, but it couldn't happen. He would always protect her, but she deserved better._ It's not like she told you to stop_, he thought.

_That's you are._ Se felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes. She ran down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She didn't even notice Tig trying to take a piss.

"Yo, what the hell?" Tig yelled, zipping his pants up. "Ah, shit.." He hated it when women cried. He never knew what to do. "What is it?"

"I'm not a kid.." She mumbled. She looked over at Tig, grabbing him by his shirt. If anyone know she wasn't a kid, it was Tig. She wanted to prove to someone she wasn't a kid.

"Hey, whoa.." He held his hands up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not a kid.." She said again. "Not anymore.." It was like he had flipped a switch in her head. She ripped his shirt open, buttons flying every direction.

That's when Tig lost it. He couldn't help it when his dick did all thinking. He was worse than a teenage boy sometimes. He loved it when women got like this. He shoved her up against the wall. "What are you doing?" He growled in her ear, placing his knees between her thighs. "Hell no you're not a kid.."

It all happened so fast, in less than five minutes he had his pants down around his ankles with her pressed back against the wall. He looked down into her deep green eyes. He remembered when she was born. When she took her first steps, her first words, everything. _Shit._ His conscience kicked in at the worst time. "Goddamnit.." He mumbled. "Get dressed.. Get out."

"What?" Harlie stared up at him in disbelief.

"We can't do this, Harlie.." He shook his head. "As much as I would love to fuck the shit outta you right now, we can't.."

Her actions hit her hard in the face. "Oh, shit.. I.. I'll see you tonight.." She left quickly, not looking at him. She was so embarrassed.

He was gonna kick Happy's ass. He was gonna make him fix this shit.

* * *

"Harlie!" Krys snapped her fingers in front of her daughter's face, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Harlie couldn't get her mind off what happened that afternoon. She felt so humiliated. So stupid.

"Go get the door, I gotta put the roast. It should Tig with a few of the extra groceries." Tig. Perfect. Just the person she wanted see.

Harlie strolled into the living room still in her daze. She opened the front door, surprised to see Happy instead of Tig. "Here.." He shoved the bag toward her.

"Hey, I'm sorry.." Harlie grabbed his arm. "You're right.."

Happy just nodded. "I gotta go."

"Yeah.." She stood there, watching him go. She felt the urge to scream and cry, but held herself together for Krys's sake. The tension between the guys was still growing and she had a bad feeling.

* * *

Harlie stepped into the kitchen at the wrong time. She could hear Gemma and Tara yelling back and forth. The sound of Harley's coming up the driveway could be heard along with the sound of a door slamming.

"C'mon.." She walked over to Kenny and Ellie. "Lets go into the living room, alright?"

"Will you sit with us?" Kenny asked, taking her hand.

"Of course I will. Wanna watch cartoons?"

Kenny looked up at her for a minute, tilting his head. "What's a hand job?"

Everyone in the room went quiet, including Jax and Bobby who walked inside.

"C'mon, everybody. Let's sit down." Gemma said, trying to break the ice. She sat the platter down on the table just as Clay and the rest of the guys came busting through the door.

"Where the hell were you?" Clay said to Jax, a scowl on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jax sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I got two guys in hospital beds and the rest of you decide not to pick up you goddamn phone?" He stepped up in Jax's face.

"We were neck deep in our own pile of shit." Bobby said from across the table.

"Well, we almost got killed trying to take back our guns, man." Tig growled.

"Club business. Not here, asshole." Bobby responded.

Tig growled, shoving Bobby back. The two were instantly pulled apart. Opie hauled Bobby back while Half-Sack and Happy grabbed Tig.

"Hey, they were helping me, Clay." Opie moved forward.

"We had some payback to deliver at Cara-Cara." Jax spat.

"Well hopefully it went a little bit better than the Trammel task." Tig snapped, turning to Opie.

"Oh, blow me." Opie seethed.

"Excuse me!" Someone yelled from the door. The guys turned at the same time to see Hale stepping inside the open door. "Sorry to interrupt. I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off County 18. Beaten to death." Everyone in the room drew in a sharp breath. "There's no other details right now. I'm sorry." With that, Hale pivoted on his foot and left.

Harlie couldn't believe it. She had to sit down to comfort the blow. Her aunt was dead.

"Did you cause this?" Clay said, trying to stay calm.

"What are you talking about?" Jax said again.

"Payback? At Cara-Cara?" Clay shook his head.

"This on me, Clay." Opie tried to take the blame.

"And me too." Bobby spoke up quietly.

"What did you idiots do?" Tig rumbled.

"I'm not talking to, asshole." Bobby said.

"Watch your mouth, Bobby! Watch your mouth!" Tig lunged for Bobby, but was once again grabbed by Happy and Half-Sack.

That was it. Krys couldn't take the fighting anymore. She dropped the bowl in her hands and let it shatter on the table. All the guys stopped abruptly, trying to catch their breath. She pulled out one of the chairs, trying to hold herself together.

"Let's get this cleaned up." Harlie looked back at Neeta.

"Good idea, honey." Neeta nodded, starting to pick up plates and bowls.

Harlie stacked them back up in the cabinet the same way her mom did.

Bobby and Opie started to pick up broken glass off the floor.

"You got the rest?" Harlie asked, her eyes glancing toward Happy.

"I got it, baby. You go take a break. You need it." Neeta kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Hey, Hap." Tig stepped over to him. "Trouble in paradise?"

"What?" Happy raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you say to Harlie?" Tig leaned against the porch rail.

"Nothin'." Happy shrugged.

"Well, whatever the hell you did.. Fix it. You got all her fucked up, man." Tig shook his head."If you don't, I'll kick your ass.

* * *

Happy found Harlie laying down on her bed, half-asleep. "Want me to lay with you?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"If you want.." Harlie shrugged, rolling over to face him.

He kicked her bedroom door closed. He laid down, pulling her back against his chest. She felt so small in his arms. Almost like he could snap her in half. "Just get some sleep.." He whispered.

This girl was damaged and all he would do is make it worse. She was right, she wasn't a kid. She was forced to grow up too fast, but that didn't change the way he felt about her. He didn't want to ruin her. He had seen it before with the other guys. Like Wendy. Wendy started out as an okay girl until she married Jax. That's when she got hooked on crank. He wasn't going to watch that happen to Harlie. But, he couldn't just leave her. She was his drug and he was addicted. She was his favorite disease.


	12. Fear is the Key

Harlie needed him. She stared down at her phone, itching to call him. But what was she going to say? He made it clear that whatever it was they had, it couldn't go anywhere. She tried as hard as she could to avoid being home at night. It was like her parents were reliving their honeymoon. She had been staying with Jax for the last few days; helping him and Tara take care of Abel. Anytime she looked at him she wondered about her own future. She wondered if she'd ever have kids. But, who knew. She still had years to think about that.

"Hey, where's Tara?" Jax stepped into Abel's nursery, shoulders. After the rape, she grew closer to Jax. He was like an overprotective big brother.

"Umm.. To be honest, I have no idea. Chibs is comin' home tomorrow, right?" Harlie laughed, sitting down in the rocker. "When's Tacoma gonna get here?"

"Both in the mornin', kid." Jax laughed. "Just be patient." It was way too hard. She couldn't be patient about something like this. Kozik was coming down with Doughnut and the Nomad President, Quinn. It'd been about two yeasr since she'd seen Kozik. She knew he was gonna go on and on about her having boobs and about how she shouldn't grow up that fast. And she missed Chibs so much. She felt horrible keeping him out of the loop, but he needed to heal. So did she. The feeling was still raw. "We got an important vote tomorrow."

"Please tell me you're not thinking about going Nomad." She didn't want him out by himself like that. She knew what Nomad meant. No matter how hard Clay tried to shelter from the club life. Things had started to die down a little until Cara-Cara burnt down. Jax had a thing for blaming Clay for incidents like this. She knew her dad wanted out of the porn business a long time ago, but guys love pussy. In the end, Harlie would always side with her dad and Jax knew that. She was in a hard spot.

"I don't know yet.." Jax sighed, taking Abel from her. "The guys and I were thinkin' this should be you."

Harlie looked over at him. "What should be me?"

"Taking out Weston. Mine and Hap's idea." Jax cradled Abel in his arms.

"Whoa.." She just shook her head."Jax, I.."

"You don't have to do it.." He shrugged, dropping the subject. "You stayin' here tonight?"

"I already walked in on my parents once today, I really don't wanna relive that." Harlie took a seat beside him.

"It's about time we had a serious talk," Jax hinted, trying to change the subject.

"Are you seriously still going on about that Happy bullshit?" Harlie rolled her eyes, crossing her legs.

"You see that bite mark?" He watched as she covered it up quickly. "Yeah, me too."

"Why does it bother you so much?" She snapped. "It's none of your business.

"Because I care about you and I wan-.." He was cut off.

"Don't you dare say to protect me." Harlie narrowed her eyes. "You guys already did a dam good job of that." That was a hit below the belt and she knew it. She never meant to throw it up in his face. "I gotta go.." She grabbed her purse of the counter and a set of pajamas from her bag. "I'm heading to the clubhouse, you care?"

Jax just shrugged. He didn't mean to upset her, but it really pissed him off that she would throw that at him.

"See ya.." She sighed, walking out of the house. She slid into the driver's seat of her car, grabbing her phone. The first thing she did was dial Happy's number.

_"Yeah?"_ Happy grumbled, yawning.

"You're asleep early." Harlie laughed, leaning back in her seat.

_"You need somethin', Princess?" _She heard him sit up. The sound of loud music could be heard in the background.

"I need you." She said bluntly. "Goddamnit, Hap.. I can't stand this."

_"Where are you?"_

"Leaving Jax's." She hung up, letting her phone slide behind her. What ever happened tonight was going to seal her fate.

Jax watched from the window as she pulled out of the driveway. He knew exactly where she was going. "I gotta bad feeling about this, little man.."He said to Abel, kissing his forehead.

* * *

When she got there, they went straight to his room. There wasn't any sweet, comforting conversation. The only sound that filled the room was their heavy breathing and the sound of zippers. It was like a train wreck this time. Clothes few everywhere in a matter of minutes. Their release came quick that night. He looked down at her with her head on his chest and he knew he was in too deep. There was no going back. She was his and no one was gonna change that. He didn't give a damn who it was. He would even stand up to Clay for her. He knew he was going to have to sooner of later.

" 'I live, I die, I kill. For my family'.." Harlie mumbled, tracing the tattoo with her finger. "When did you get this one?"

"About ten years ago, I think.." Happy sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "I've been drunk since then." He chuckled.

"Were you drunk?" She giggled quietly.

"Nah, don't think so." He shook his head."What time is it?"

"About midnight..." She replied, flipping open her phone. It blinked with the message 'One missed call'. Kozik. He would call while she was fucking Hap.

"Nice." He grinned, taking the phone from him. "Call him later." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Fine.." She slid up into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. His teeth scraped against her skin as he bit down on her neck. She gasped, her head flying back.

"That's mine.." Happy whispered. She was already wet again when he slid his down between her legs. His thumb brushed against her clit lightly and she whimpered. She was a little bit sore from earlier, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. He flipped her over on her back, looking down at her. "Stay still.." He murmured against her skin, kissing his way down to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, pinching the other between his thumb and his forefinger.

Harlie arched into his touch, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Tell me how you want it.." Happy whispered, squeezing her tits in his hands. His touch lit her on fire.

"I.." Her face flushed bright pink. "I dunno.."

"You want me to choose for ya, doll?" The ends of his lips turned up into a full smirk. He watched her nod shyly. "Then turn over.. Hands and knees." He felt himself get ever harder as she positioned herself the way he wanted. He gripped her hips with one, the other on her lower back. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, sliding inside her with one quick thrust.

Harlie gripped the sheets in her hands, crying out in ecstasy. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly. If there were bruises, she could wear them like battle scars. He pulled out slowly, thrusting back into her roughly. He set up a quick pace with deep strokes, fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Her loud moans were spurring him on. She was even tighter this way. He always liked taking women from behind, but this blew every other experience out of the water.

"Happy!" She moaned, as she felt her orgasm tear through her body. She felt him go deep, if that was possible. It hit him like a goddamn bomb going off inside him. He came hard, emptying his hot cum inside her. He held her to him for a minute as he caught his breath.

"Goddamn, Princess.." Happy panted, pulling out of her. He didn't want to, but he had to. She laid down on her stomach, closing her eyes. He laid down beside her, pulling her against his chest. "You're stayin', right?" He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"You gonna let me leave?" She smirked.

"Hell no." He said possessively.

"I guess it's settled them. I'm stayin'." She looked up at him, placing a kiss on his lips. "We both need to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day." She smiled.

"Yeah.." He chuckled, jerking the comforter over both of them.

* * *

Harlie awoke to the distant rumble of Harley's getting closer. It was only seven and she was still exhausted. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Happy was gone. She pulled the blanket closer around her and fell back asleep. She kept dozing back and forth until she heard someone kick the door open. Her first thought was Clay. But, the voice surprised the shit out of her.

"Time to get up!" Kozik yelled, nudging her with the edge of his boot.

"Holy shit!" Harlie shouted, turning over. Instead of rolling over on the mattress, she fell to the floor.

"Mornin'." He smirked. "Don't I get a hug?"

Harlie glared up at him. "Asshole."

"You wanna tell me what you're doin' in here?" He held his hand out of her, pulling her up. She jerked Happy's shirt up off the floor and slid it on quickly. He stumbled back a bit when threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed you, kid.." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Harlie kissed his cheek.

"So.. Answer my question." He crossed his arm, the uncle part of him kicking in.

"I already told you.." She blushed, sitting down on the bed.

"So.. You and the killer, huh?" He sat down beside, kissing her forehead. "He treat you alright?"

"'Course he does." She shrugged.

"Good. I'd kick his ass if he didn't." Kozik grinned cockily.

"Nah, you'd just try to steal me from him." Harlie laughed.

"Damn right, gorgeous. Now get dressed. Your lover's outside." He hugged her one last time before he walked out.

* * *

"Mornin'." Kozik smirked as Harlie stepped outside. It was too early, she definitely needed more sleep.

"Ha. Bite me, asshole." Harlie flipped him off.

"God, you're gorgeous." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. He looked her up and down. Her black wife beater almost looked painted on along with her her jeans. She wore a pair of riding boots that Clay gave her for her last birthday. Harlie saw Happy scowl from across the lot.

"Koz, don't.." Harlie pushed him arm off. "Trust me."

"Oh, c'mon. If I wanted you, I'd already have you." Before he could even lean down to kiss her cheek Happy had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wrap it up, kids. Daddy's here." Jax made his way over to them, pointing a finger over at Clay pulling in.

"If he asks, Koz picked me up early this morning." Harlie said quickly to Jax. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Don't bring me into this, babe." Kozik laughed, messing up her hair.

"Lets just go get Chibs." Harlie laughed, grabbing Happy's helmet from his hand.

"Here, take this.." Kozik tossed her his jacket. "Keep it. You already have one of mine."

Harlie looked up at Happy as though she was was seeking approval. He shrugged, but she could tell he wasn't enthused by the idea.

"Nah, I got one.." She threw it back to him. "Let me get mine outta my car."

Happy gave Kozik a long stare before starting to walk off. "Hey, man.. You ain't gotta worry." Kozik grabbed Happy's arm. "That girl's my niece. I don't want her like that, but.. If you do anything to hurt her, then you need to worry. I will kick your ass." He narrowed his eyes, releasing his arm.

Happy gave him a nod, walking over to his bike.

"Who you ridin' with, darlin'?" Bobby asked, looking between Harlie and Happy.

"I'll just ride with Hap," she said dismissively and slid onto the back. She winced quietly. Last night was finally starting to settle in and it really hurt.

Bobby glanced over at Jax, giving him a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it, man." Jax shook his head, revving up his bike.

Harlie wrapped her arms around Happy's waist, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Chibs!" Harlie squealed as she saw Chibs emerge through the double doors. Half-Sack was running and pushing Chibs in the process.

"Abracadabra!" Chibs shouted. "I'm free! Jackie-Boy! Elvis! Princess!"

"Put it on." Bobby chuckled, helping Chibs into his cut.

Harlie squeezed Happy's hand. She placed a kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around Chibs.

"It's my baby!" He laughed, spinning her in a circle.

"God, I missed you.." She whispered, hugging him tight.

"I missed you too, little girl." He grinned, hugging the other guys.

"Clearly there's been some brain damage." Bobby shook his head.

"You wish." Chibs mumbled.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he was this stupid before he got here." Jax smirked, clapping a hand on his back."How ya doin'?"

"Alright," Chibs answered. "What's going with Zobelle?" He asked, walking down the hall.

"It's complicated, man." Jax sighed. "Got the feds in town. Some bad shit went down."

"Like what?" He asked, watching from the corner of his eye as Happy wrapped his arm around Harlie's shoulder. "He's gotta go away."

"Not here." Jax said simply. "Let's get you home." He grinned, leading Chibs onto the elevator.

"Hey, I'm gonna ride with Chibs and Sack. You care?" Harlie stopped, looking up at him.

"Go ahead." He kissed her forehead quickly. "We'll be behind you." He pulled her onto the elevator.

* * *

"Trouble down below?" Chibs laughed, watching Half-Sack squirm uncomfortably.

"I dunno." Half Sack frowned. "I think the swelling is getting worse."

"Well, I got perfect cure for that. Lets go to Cara-Cara and get ourselves a few lovelies each." Chibs smirked.

"Warehouse burned down." Harlie said from the back.

"When?" Chibs's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"We dunno yet." Half-Sack shrugged. "Jax thinks Clay did it to kill the porno biz."

"Why the hell would Clay try to kill porn?" Chibs snapped. There went the good pussy.

"I dunno, he wants us focused on guns." Half-Sack shook his head.

"Jesus Christ.." Chibs mumbled.

"That's why Jax is talkin' Nomad." Oh shit. Was Half-Sack really that stupid?

_"Nomad?"_ Chibs asked in disbelief. "Make a left." He said firmly.

"Why?" Half-Sack glanced over at him.

Harlie saw Chibs reach for the gun in the console. "Make a left!"

"Shit.." She mumbled. She fell over on her side as Half-Sack took a quick left.

* * *

Harlie followed Chibs inside the store. "Chibs! Lets go!" She yelled. She jumped as he sent a shot flying toward the guy behind the counter. She remembered seeing him around the clubhouse a few times.

"Jesus!" Edmond yelled, dodging the bullet. "What the hell's the matter with ya?" His accent was clearly Irish.

Chibs grabbed him by the back of the neck, slamming him down on the counter. "Explain to me."

"Explain what?" He said, his voice full of panic.

"Why you McBasatards are selling guns to the piece of shit that blew me up?" Chibs growled.

"Christ man. The feds were all over you guys." Edmond said quickly. "What was I supposed to do?"

"That's not the answer I'm lookin' for." Chibs snapped.

Harlie grabbed Half-Sack's arm when she heard someone cock a shotgun. "Let him go, Chibs." The man said.

"Put the gun down." Chibs held his hands up. "Down." He rolled his eyes, placing it on the counter.

From the back, Harlie saw another man step into the room. He had gray hair and dark skin. "Careful, brother." Jimmy O said, looking over at Chibs."You'll pop your sutures." He got a good look at Harlie before continuing. "You got every right to blow his head off. Things when sideways when McKeavy died." Harlie knew that name. She'd heard it mentioned around the clubhouse a few times. "I shoulda been stateside to handle that transition." He made his way around the counter, looking Harlie up and down. "Now she is beautiful, Filip. Fiona told me this was your old lady.."

Harlie froze, looking directly at Chibs Fear flashed in her eyes. "It was too late.." Chibs ignored his statement."Sons got a new pipeline."

"No, they don't.." Jimmy smirked, running his fingers up her arm. "What's your name, lovey?"

"H-Harlie.." She stuttered, shrinking away from him. She almost fainted from relief when she heard the door swing open.

The other man with the gun, Cameron, aimed the gun at Jax as he walked through the door.

"Enough.." Jimmy shook his head. "Enough!" Jax and Cameron both lowered their guns.

Harlie rushed to Chibs, wrapping her arms around his chest. It wasn't really helping her situation, but what did this Jimmy guy know?

"How are ya, Jackson?" Jimmy asked, leaning back against the counter.

"Been better, Jimmy. C'mon. Lets get outta here." Jax said calmly.

"C'mon.." Chibs mumbled to Harlie, leading her towards the door. "You are not my VP anymore, Nomad." He spat. Harlie watched the exchange of looks between the two. "Prospect, lets roll."

As Harlie slid into the van, she caught Jimmy O still watching her at her. Something in his stare really scared her. She knew what he was capable of and she afraid he was going to come after her next.

**AN: Okay, this chapter is pretty uneventful and I'm sorry for that, but.. There's gonna be some good action coming up. I promise! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy. One thing after another. So.. You know the drill.(: Lemme know what ya think!**


	13. This is War

**This chapter is pretty intense and gets a little graphic toward the end. Just a warning.(:**

Telling Chibs about the rape was almost harder than telling her mom. She looked at the table during the whole time even thought it was only her and Chibs. Harlie had never seen Chibs this pissed. He wanted blood. Whatever was gonna happen, he was gonna enjoy killing Zobelle and Weston. She could see his hands shaking. "Chibs?" She touched his hand. At that moment, she felt closer to him than anyone.

"Gimme a minute, little girl.." Chibs took a shaky breath, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head. "They tried to hurt you again?"

"No, but they left a mask in my car. The ones they wore.." Harlie said quietly. More weight magically lifted itself off her shoulders.

"I'll kill him for ya, baby.." He kissed her forehead. "C'mon, we need a drink.." He sighed.

When Harlie stood up, felt like she was going to fall right back over. Every time the wound would start to close up, it would rip back open. It was inevitable. "Can ya walk?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Harlie lied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"You got no reason to be sorry, understand? This shouldn't have happened. We let ya down." Chibs frowned, holding her against him.

"No one let me down, Chibs. There wasn't any way to prevent it. Bad shit happens." Harlie whispered into his cut, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Lets go.." She smiled up at him sadly.

Chibs wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the chapel.

When Happy saw them come out, he stood up. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He could tell Harlie had been crying and it pissed him off because he couldn't do anything about it.

"Not right now, man," Jax urged.

Happy nodded, pouring himself another shot. "She gonna be okay?"

"You tell me." Jax looked Happy directly in they eye.

Happy glanced in Harlie's direction and nodded again. Jax wasn't so sure how this was gonna work between Happy and Harlie. He didn't trust it. He had to admit it made him happy when he saw her smile around Happy. She was loosening up again. She would never be the same Harlie he knew before, but she was slowly getting closer. And when Happy was around Harlie, he noticed how cautious he moved and how different he acted. Jax knew he wasn't the only starting to pick up on their.. whatever the hell they had going on. If Clay picked up on it, someone was gonna get hurt and since he wouldn't ever lay a hand on Harlie, it was gonna be Happy.

"Where's Harlie?" Clay asked, walking into the clubhouse.

Happy pointed across the room at Harlie sitting with Chibs on one of the couches. He felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Chibs holding her.

"Send her out for food. Time for church." Clay started rounding up all the guys.

Harlie watched them all file into the chapel, one by one. "I gotta go, darlin'." Chibs kissed her forehead. "Remember what I said. Ya got no reason to be sorry."

Harlie nodded, smiling. She looked over at Happy and her smile widened. "Hey, you."

"Hey, doll." Happy smirked. "Clay wants you to make a food run."

"Alright." She stood up on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips to his.

"Hap!" Jax yelled. "Waitin' on you!"

"See ya later?" Harlie asked.

"Yeah, maybe.." She watched him walk into the chapel. She saw the doors close and knew exactly what they were talking about. She had one hell of a family.

* * *

"Got all the ammo, we just need the AK's." Tig sat down in his seat at the redwood table.

"We got two cases at the safe house. Problem is, ATF's gonna be sittin' on it waiting for Cameron to show."

"We think we got a way to get our guns and convince Jimmy Edmond's the rat." Jax looked over at Unser in the corner.

"Lifted these from ATF before they left." Unser sat a folder down on the table. He flipped it open, handing copies of the same picture to all the guys.

"We show Jimmy that Cameron and Edmond have been under the ATF'S thumb should be enough to convince the I.R.A the betrayal's in-house." Jax ran a hand down his face.

"Good." Chibs nodded.

"But how do we get out guns from the safe house?" Happy asked, laying the picture down.

"The old bait and switch." Clay smirked.

"We'll move on the Irish. You, Ope, and Juice find Weston and start spreading the racial harmony gossip. Got it?" Clay looked over at Jax who slapped his hand down on the table. Clay nodded, dismissing everyone from the table.

* * *

"Ms. Morrow?" Harlie heard the voice as she made her way out to her car with a buggy full of groceries. Not again. Not this stupid bitch. Agent Stahl was leaning against the front of her car. "Nice car ya got here." She had caused enough trouble with her family. Did the guys know she was still here? She was the reason Donna was dead. Apparently she didn't know when enough was enough.

"You again? Seriously?" Harlie crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about something I heard." Agent Stahl smirked.

"And what could you have heard that I would give a damn about?" Harlie rolled her eyes, starting to get in her car. Stahl held the door closed.

"I heard you're Filip Telford's Old Lady."

"Chibs," she corrected.

"Ah, Chibs. Any truth to that?"

"You have guts, bitch." Harlie spat, taking a step closer to her. What kind of shit did that Fiona bitch start? Technically, she wasn't anyone's Old Lady. She was Happy's girl, but there was a difference.

"Your dad said the same thing," Stahl laughed. "You're one stubborn girl, huh?"

"You have no idea." Harlie narrowed her eyes. "You mind?"

Stahl took a step back, holding her hands up in defeat. "You ever wanna talk, call me."

"No thanks. Oh! And who I fuck is none of your business."

"You're right, it's not. But don't forget how old you are." Stahl smiled maliciously, getting back into her car. Harlie watched her until she was to the end of street and started piling in the car. She grabbed her phone from her purse, calling Jax.

_"Where are ya with out food?"_ Jax answered, trying to sound impatient. She could heard the sounds of the garage in the background.

"I just had a run with out best friend." Harlie said sarcastically.

_"Weston?"_ Jax asked.

"No, that ATF is still up our asses. She was standing by my car when I came out of the supermarket." Harlie dug through her purse for her keys.

_"Shit._" Jax frowned.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

_"A'ight."_

* * *

"Hey." Juice stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Hey. Glad to see you back." Harlie looked up and smiled. Things were so different with them now. They both knew it was over after their last felt good to knew they could still be friends even though that's all they ever were. It was just a crush.

"Yeah, I missed everyone." He grinned enthusiastically. He was still adorable, but the urge to pounce on every time she was him was gone. She grew out of it.

"We missed you too, retard." Harlie gave him a loose hug before returning to the cooking.

"Need some help?" Juice asked.

"Start making the other pizza?" Harlie asked. "The other crust is in the freezer. I already sliced the vegetables. I just need you to put it together."

"Sure, no problem." Juice shrugged. "Y'know, you're a damn good cook."

"Oh, I know." Harlie smirked.

"How ya been?" He asked after a few had past in silence.

"I'm good." Harlie leaned back against the counter, taking a sip of her soda.

"I wanted to say sorry about what happened at the hospital." Juice looked down at his boots.

"It's alright." Harlie smiled.

"You really with him?" Juice asked, noticing the slight changes in the way she carried herself.

"I hope so." Harlie nodded. "It's the best thing, Juice.. Us moving on."

"Yeah," he agreed halfheartedly.

* * *

"Cleaning up after you guys is worse than cleaning up after toddlers." Harlie rolled her eyes, tossing all the paper plates in the trash.

"No one asked ya to clean up." Tig grinned.

"It's not like you were gonna do it, asshole." Harlie stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah, you're right." Tig chuckled, handing her his glass. "Pour me a drink?"

"How about you suck my dick, Tigger?" Harlie whirled around to look at him.

"I didn't know you had a dick." Tig raised an eyebrow.

"You made me leave before you could find out." Harlie laughed, tying the trash bag closed. Damn. He still got hard thinking about that sometimes.

"That hurts." Tig placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt feelings.

"I bet." Harlie shook her head. Yeah, she was definitely on the mend. It felt good to laugh with Tig and the guys like she used to.

"When you heading home?" Tig asked, finally getting up to pour himself a drink.

"Here in about thirty minutes. Why?" She asked.

"Clay wants someone to go with ya. I told him I would." Tig shrugged his shoulders, lighting a cigarette.

"Alright.." Harlie nodded. "Wanna do me a favor?"

"No." Tig stated simply.

"Of course not.. Half-Sack!" Harlie shouted across the clubhouse.

"Yeah?" He popped up, walking over to her.

"Take this out, please." Harlie smiled.

"You got it!" He grinned, doing as she said.

"You got all these guys whipped, don't ya?" Tig downed the rest of his drink.

"Maybe." Harlie gave him a small smirk.

"Go fuck Happy before you leave." Tig shook his head.

"Gladly." Harlie sauntered off down the hall to Happy's room.

* * *

It always happened fast. They never had time to go slow, but Happy tried to savor the feeling of her wrapped around his cock. She was the best pussy he'd ever had. But, it wasn't just sex. It felt like more than that. To Harlie, it was an escape from her emotions. A _great_ escape.

Happy laid his head against her tits, sighing. Hers were all real, he hated fake tits. Everything about her was real. "You should probably go." He laughed.

"Nah, I'll make him come find me." Harlie giggled, tracing the muscles of his back with her fingertips. She felt him relax on top of her. "You hard again?" She blushed, her knee brushing against his erection. "Want me to take care of that?"

"You gonna blow me or somethin'?" Happy chuckled darkly.

"Get up and we'll see." Harlie smirked, shoving him off her. She slid down into the floor on her knees.

Happy looked down at her. He felt his cock twitch at the sight. Her lips were red and swollen. He watched her tits move up and down with every breath. He positioned himself on the edge of the bed.

"Show me?" Harlie bit down on her bottom lip.

"No problem." He smirked.

* * *

When he came, Harlie took as much his cum as she could. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, standing back up. "How was it?" She asked shyly.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Happy pulled her against his chest as she heard someone pound against the door.

"Get dressed!" Tig yelled. "We gotta go!"

"Shit.." Harlie sighed, starting to get dressed.

"See ya tomorrow." Happy smirked, pecking her lips.

"We'll see." Harlie grinned, walking out. She closed the door behind her.

* * *

It felt so good to finally get a shower. It been an extremely long day from her encounter with Jimmy to her little bit of time with Happy. She was still sore from the night before. She could plainly see hand shaped bruises appearing on her hips. The bite marks on her neck that had started to fade were back. Thank god for concealer. She turned the light out in the bathroom, making her way to her bedroom. She pulled out an old pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank from her top drawer. She caught a quick look of her camera laying on her nightstand. She hadn't touched it in weeks. All her walls were covered in photos. Most of them were the guys, but the others were nature shots.

"Harlie?" Tig stepped into her bedroom. "I gotta head out. Clay called. Half-Sack is on his way. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah." Harlie turned to face him, smiling.

"Man, you still got all these old pictures?" He chuckled, looking around.

"Of course. They're my best memories." Harlie touched one of her with Tig and Bobby when she was little. "Remember that? I lit that doll on fire." She laughed.

"You were a psycho." Tig grinned, earning a punch in the arms from Harlie. "I left your mom's MAC-10 under the sink if ya need it. Full clip."

Harlie laughed. She swore there were over fifty guns in this house, plus one. "Thanks. I should be fine."

"Call us if you nee anything before Sack gets here." Tig turned, walking back to the living room. "See ya!" He yelled before walking out.

Harlie stepped into the kitchen about ten minutes later, grabbing a Coke from the fridge. She settled down at the kitchen table with her homework for the weekend. That's when she heard something outside. She looked out the window, but nothing was there. That gun was starting to sound pretty good. She walked over to the sink, grabbing it from the cabinet. All of a sudden, she felt someone place a hand over her mouth. "Put the gun down, little girl." Weston whispered,

Out of reflex, she dropped the gun. She elbowed him roughly in the ribs, standing back up. He roughly grabbed her by the arm, jerking it form the socket. He shoved her up against the fridge. She felt one of her ribs snap from the impact. "I told you that you didn't want me to do this again.." He whispered, shoving her pajama pants to the floor. She felt her whole body throb from the pain.

Harlie brought her good fist up and it collided with his jaw. She would've sworn she felt her finger snap, but the only thing she was paying attention to was getting to the gun on the floor. "You little bitch!" He backhanded her roughly across the face and let her fall to the floor. Her nose was broken again and she could feel the blood pool in her mouth. She took the chance to reach for the gun. She gripped it tightly in her hands. They shook as she pulled the trigger, unloading the whole clip into his stomach. Harlie sobbed violently, watching his body slump the floor.

She was frozen to the spot. She watched the blood seep from his stomach onto the floor. She looked down at her shirt to see more blood splattered on her shirt. He was dead. The sick son of a bitch was dead.

"Holy shit!" Half-Sack yelled from the entrance to the kitchen. She couldn't even look up at him. He rushed over to her, picking her up off the floor. "Harlie, what happened?" She shook her head and continued to sob. Her heart was beating so fast. He sat her down at the kitchen table, pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialed Clay's number. Harlie could barely even hold her head up, she was in shock.

_ "What?" _Clay grumbled.

"You better get home, man. I found Weston."

_"Where?" _He growled._  
_

"Clay, Harlie killed him.."

**AN: Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! Well.. Here it is. :) Let me know what ya think! There's a lot more to come, I promise!  
**


	14. Give A Damn

**AN: This chapter will mostly be angst and some Harlie/Koz fluff. :/ Sorry this chapter is a little short! D: Review! Lemme know what ya think! I'm already planning a sequel! But, lets just get this one finished first.(:  
**

In less than ten minutes, everyone was there. It was all a blur. The last thing she remembered was being lifted into the shower by Opie and her mom. Her mom helped her chang, handing her blood stained clothes over to Tig. She let out a sigh of relief feeling the hot water hit her sore spot on her side. She heard her mom say Tara was on her way. Nausea was building up in her stomach. "Momma.." Harlie choked out, grabbing her mom's hand.

"I'm here, baby.." Krys helped Harlie wash away all the blood on her body. Harlie watched the red disappear down the drain.

"I killed him.." She whispered, shaking her head. In her head, she was wondering what Tig and Happy were doing with the body. She remembered Happy whispering she deserved a tat for this. She smiled a little at the thought. At that moment, she needed Happy more than anyone.

"Opie, hand me a towel." Krys said quietly, pointing to the closet across the hall. "It's gonna be okay, baby.. He's gone."

"Babe, can you come in here for a minute?" Clay asked from the door. "Tara's here to patch her up."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Tell her to come in here." Krys turned to face him, giving him a small smile. She could tell by the look on his face he was worried.

"C'mon, Harlie.." Opie mumbled in her ear, wrapping the towel around her body. He slid his arm under her shoulders to hold her up. "Ya okay?"

Harlie nodded weakly, taking a step out of the bathtub. It was like the ground was spinning underneath her. Her whole body throbbed in pain with every step she took. He helped her up on the counter. "Do.. Do you know what they did with the body?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about. It's done." Opie told her, kissing her forehead.

"Harlie?" Tara said from the door. "Can we get her to the kitchen? Better light.."

"Yeah, I got her.." Opie nodded, doing everything he could not to put pressure on her side.

* * *

"How is she?" Clay asked, closing the bedroom door. When Clay got the phone call from Half-Sack, he was astounded. The moment he walked in the kitchen and saw the body, he was speechless.

"She's.. In shock. The best thing to do is let Tara patch her up, give her some meds, and let her sleep. I'll call the school in the morning. Tell them she's got family issues goin' on or something." Krys sat down on the edge of their bed. "Oh, my god, Clay.. How did he even get in?"

"She probably didn't lock the door." Clay wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. "She's a strong girl, Krys."

"Yeah, I know.." Krys whispered, wringing her hands. "I'm just worried. When is this shit gonna end?"

"We're workin' on that." He squeezed her arm.

Krys nodded, leaning her head on his shoulders. "Guess all that shit you taught her came in handy." She laughed quietly.

"Guess it did." Clay sighed. "Maybe you should lay down."

"I'm fine.." She kissed his cheek. "C'mon, lets go in here.." She stood up, holding out her hand.

"Yeah.." Clay placed his big hand in her small one, squeezing it gently.

* * *

Happy stared down at the burning body with a smirk on his face. He knew she had it in her, it's what she was raised to do. He was proud of his girl. Each limb he cut off Weston's body, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed knowing he got what he deserved. Blood was what Happy wanted and he got it. But, seeing in her in that state she was in worried him. He had never seen her so beat up before. She had been so scared she could barely hold herself up. He took a drag of his cigarette, leaning back against one of the trees.

"Any news on your Old Lady?" Tig asked, looking over at Happy.

Happy started to argue, but knew it was pointless. He didn't take Old Lady's. Plain and simple. He was too dedicated his job to waste his time on one woman, but.. Harlie changed something in him. It pissed Happy off that Tig noticed he had a weakness. "She had a broken rib, broken nose.. Her arm's gonna be in a sling, but other than that she's fine."

"I shoulda stayed.." Tig shook his head. "Goddamnit." Happy raised an eyebrow at Tig's words. He never showed guilt in the slightest, but tonight was different.

"She's alright, man." He clapped Tig on the back, watching as the fire turned to smoldering embers.

"Yeah," Tig nodded. "I'm proud of her."

"Me too." Happy laughed, tossing his cigarette butt into the dying fire. He felt a feeling of grim satisfaction sweep through his body.

* * *

"Take a deep breath." Tara told Harlie before popping her arm back into place. Harlie had never felt that kind of pain before. She let out a small whimper, gripping her father's hand with her good arm. She was glad Tara decided to do that last.

"Thanks, doc." Krys hugged Tara gently. "She's gonna be fine, right?"

"Yeah, she'll just be in quite a bit of pain in that rib. From the sound of her breathing, it didn't puncture a lung. There's a bottle of Vicodin in cabinet just in case she needs it. Give her one tonight. There's some Phenergan in the cabinet too." Tara glanced over at Harlie. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Harlie said quietly, leaning against Clay's shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tara asked.

Harlie shook her head.

"Babe, maybe it's time we headed home. Neeta's still with Abel and it's late." Jax wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, let me get my stuff." Tara smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Harlie said, sighing.

"You're welcome, honey. If you need anything or the pain gets worse, just call me." Tara kissed her cheek. Everyone looked when they heard the living room door close. Tig and Happy walked inside both looking like shit.

"Hey, Princess." Tig sat down at the table beside her. "Doin' okay?"

Harlie nodded, staying silent. Her eyes drifted over towards Happy who was leaning against the bar. The smell of the bleach finally reached her nose and burned her lungs. She felt the bile rising to her throat. She swallowed it back down, sighing. "You guys stayin'?" Chibs, Juice, Kozik, and Half-Sack were all passed out in the living room.

"You think we'd leave you like this?" Happy finally spoke up, his gaze softening. Harlie's cheeks blushed bright pink.

Krys narrowed her eyes, clearing her throat. "Hey, Hap.. Maybe you guys should head back tonight. We're good on protection."

Harlie's heart sank as she looked up at Happy. She saw him nod silently, lighting a cigarette.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed.." Clay sighed, helping Harlie up out of the chair. She took one last look at Happy then followed Clay down the hallway.

* * *

"Goddamnit.." Harlie winced, rolling over off her bad rib. She heard her stomach growl from under the blankets. She groaned, forcing herself to sit up. Her legs felt a little shaky, but she felt better than she did earlier. It all felt like a bad dream. She grabbed the flannel pajama pants off the floor and jerked them on. She slid out of bed and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey." Kozik said, sitting down at the table. "Can't sleep?"

"My side is killing me," she frowned. She looked down at the floor and that's when the dream became real.

"There's gotta be somethin' else." Kozik glanced up at her. "Sit. I'll fix ya something to eat."

"Thanks." Harlie sat down where Kozik had been sitting. "You're up late."

"Couldn't sleep."Kozik shrugged.

"When I saw you sleeping earlier, you were drooling." Harlie laughed, drawing in a sharp breath when she felt her side throb.

"Be careful." He said, grabbing the eggs from the fridge. "Ya want cheese?"

"Please?" Harlie laid her head down on the table.

"I'm proud of you." How could he be proud of her? She killed someone. It was someone who caused her so much damage, but it didn't matter. She killed him. It wasn't the first time she had seen a dead body. Growing up with the Sons, she'd seen one or two in her lifetime.

"Don't -" Harlie started, but was cut off.

"He deserved it. Just think if your dad woulda gotten to him. Or even worse, Happy. So I say he died pretty damn easy." She had to agree with him. She almost felt relief knowing Weston couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Yeah," was all she said, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You did what you had to. That's what you were taught to do." Kozik grabbed a pan out of the cabinet. "You had two of the best teachers out there."

"Who?" Harlie asked, sitting back up.

"Your dad, of course." He was right about that. Not only was Clay a good fighter, he was huge. He was only 6'2", but he towered over her. He had the tendency to intimidate most people. Except for her. "And, Tig. You tell him I said that.. Well, just don't tell him." He chuckled, sitting the plate of scrambled eggs down in front of her.

"Thanks." Harlie smiled, digging in. Surprisingly, Kozik made the best damn cheese eggs.

"Ya know, I think your mom is picking up about you and Hap." Kozik sat down at the table, running his hand across the top of his spiked hair. Tig always said he looked like a douche, but Harlie always thought he was hot.

"Yeah, she knows.." Harlie shifted in her chair, sitting her fork down.

"What's she gonna do?" He asked, grabbing his cigarettes from the middle of the table.

"Nothing, yet. We haven't really talked about it." Harlie ran her hand her hair with her good arm.

"He cares about you." Kozik said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Harlie asked, taking another bite.

"I know Hap." Kozik shrugged. "You got him wrapped around that pretty little finger."

"I've had you there for years." Harlie smirked.

Kozik leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and eat."

"I'm workin' on it." Harlie smiled slightly. "Why are you up?"

"Have you ever heard Chibs snore?"

* * *

Krys stepped into the clubhouse the next day, sitting a bag of groceries down on the counter. These guys ate more than anyone else she knew. It couldn't be human. She spotted Happy and Bobby playing pool, surrounded by Crow Eaters. She felt the anger bubble up inside her. "Hey, Hap!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" Happy looked up, noticing the angry flash in her eyes. Shit.

"C'mere." Krys motioned for him to come over. Happy did as she said, knowing better than to not. "Me and you gotta have a talk."

"What's up?" Happy leaned back against the bar, eyes drifting over to the Crow Eater in the tight clothes. He couldn't deny the fact her body was nice, but every time he looked at her Harlie came to mind. There was a reason he never fucked brunettes.

"You wanna explain to me what's gong on with you and Harlie." Krys glared up at him. "And don't lie to me." That was one thing none of the guys could do.. Get away with lying to Krys.

Happy shrugged silently, looking at the ground.

"You do know she's sixteen, right?" Krys shook her head, crossing her arms.

"I know how old she is." He practically growled.

"Good glad we got that covered." Krys took a step back. "But, listen to me. You can't just shove her off like you do the women around here. Harlie is Old Lady potential. She's SAMCRO blood."

"You think I don't know that?" Happy scoffed. Krys was right. Harlie was gonna make one hell of an Old Lady.

Krys caught his gaze. "She's vulnerable right now, Happy. I don't want her hurt when she finds out you don't care about her."

"Bullshit I don't care about her!" Happy snapped, his eyes glowing with anger.

Krys smirked. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She picked up the groceries off the bar, walking into the kitchen.

Happy sat down at the bar, shaking his head. That's what she wanted. She knew if he got mad like that, he gave a damn. Krys was a tricky woman.


	15. Chivalry

**AN: Sorry, I've been so bust lately. It's almost like my creative flow left. :/ But, I'm back now.(: **

Harlie was in the kitchen with her mom and Gemma, unloading the groceries that were still being carried in from the trunk of her mom's car. They were on lock down. No one could leave without an escort and permission from Krys. Outside, there were two armed guards on top of the building. The gate was closed and the clubhouse was packed. Most of the guys from Tacoma had come down with their families. Even a few from Oregon and Nevada. SAMCRO takes care of its own is always what Clay told her and from what she'd seen over the years, it was true. Family ran deep in their veins. This time, they were after Zobelle. They had to get him out of Charming. None of the guys knew who his replacement for Weston was.

_Weston. _Harlie shuddered just thinking his name. By the look of things, this wasn't going to be easy. What if something happened to Clay? Or Happy? Chibs had been hurt, Juice too. So had she. They kept saying this was compensation, but she took care of that. Weston was dead and in the ground. Maybe, she wasn't sure what happened to him. It made her nauseous to think about it. To think about the blood and the burning smell of the bleach.

"I heard you're thinking about applying to Seattle University.." Gemma said, looking over at her..

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. Maybe majoring in psychology and minoring in photography." Harlie smiled, passing her a large pack of paper towels.

"Any reason for Seattle?" Gemma raised an eyebrow, smirking. Harlie knew what she was insinuating.

"Well, I don't think my dad would want me going somewhere too far away from a charter, ya know? So.. I thought Seattle sounded pretty good. Get a job, go back and forth between Tacoma and Seattle every. Not a bad drive." Harlie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Smart girl." Krys laughed quietly, leaning back against the counter. "We're finally done. Shit, Harlie.. Show Gemma your new tattoos."

"Oh, yeah! You haven't seen them yet.." Harlie pulled her hair up, exposing the back of her neck. Permanently etched in her skin was a happy face that resembled the ones on Happy's body. She slid her hoodie off, pulling up at the back of shirt. The word 'Survivor' was tattooed across the top of her back. The skin was still swollen.

"Those are nice." Gemma ran her fingertips lightly across the face on her neck. "I bet I know who did 'em."

"I bet you do." Harlie blushed, tugging her hoodie over her head.

**A few days earlier: **

"Done." Happy smirked, wiping the last little bit of excess ink off of Harlie's back. He looked down at the finished tattoo on her shoulders and the one on the back of her neck. The smiley face permanently inked into her skin was staring back at him. It had taken all day, but he didn't want to leave her with a half-done tat on her shoulders. It was a surprise he planned out with Krys. She looked hot. It turned him on to be able to be the one to do her work. In his eyes, tattoos were art.

"I can't wait to see it." Harlie grinned, getting up out of the chair. She still held her bra to her chest. She had already seen the happy face on her neck, now she was going to see the one on her shoulders. The anticipation was killing her. The feeling was almost therapeutic. The constant buzz of the gun, going back and forth between the ink and the wiping. It almost put her to sleep. Neither Happy nor her mom would tell her what the tat was. It hurt quite a bit but her arm was out of the sling. Well, not completely. She just never wore it. Even when her mom would ride her ass about it.

"Damn, Hap." Krys laughed, glancing up at Happy.

"What? You expect shit?" Happy chuckled, starting to pack his kit up. "Hell, you've had yours for twenty years and they look great."

"Only because you did 'em." Krys gave him a sarcastic salute. "Go with her."

"Mom.." Harlie said quietly. It was weird. Around Krys, Happy would grab her hand or wrap his arm around her and she wouldn't say a word even though she wanted to. She knew her mom didn't want her with someone like Happy, but she was happy and that's all Krys was worried about.

"It's okay! Go." Krys shooed her off down the hall.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Happy asked Harlie as they walked down the hall.

"Take what off?" Harlie asked, looking up at him. It took her a second, but she got it. She was still holding her bra. "Goddamnit.." She punched him in the arm.

Happy held his hands up in defeat, opening the bathroom door. "Turn around.." He said, squeezing Harlie's arm gently.

She did as he said, gasping when the artwork on her shoulders. "Hap.." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Surivior.." She mumbled. 'SURVIVOR' was in all capital letters across the top of her back, stretching from shoulder blade to the other. The letters resembled old English letters.

"Your mom said she wanted something special, so I sketched it out." Happy shrugged, the ends of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Your arm okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't really feel it anymore." She relaxed when she felt him wrap his arms around her. The tattoos meant more to her than anything else. In her mind, they meant she belonged to Happy and no one else. She looked back up in the mirror to see Juice standing in the hallway, watching them. She just closed her eyes, leaning back against Happy's chest.

"I'm proud of you." Happy whispered, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Really?" She turned to face him. A lot of people had been telling her that lately, even her dad. She felt like she was trying to be too strong.

"You did what you had to do." He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, noticing the tears welling up in her eyes. "There's a lot of people who wouldn't have done what you did, Princess. "

"But, I killed him.." Harlie pulled away from him, closing the bathroom door.

"Harlie, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong." He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Would I lie to you?"

Harlie could see it in his eyes, this time he was right.

**Present: **

"Hey, everyone's here." Kozik poked his head into the kitchen. "Clay's waitin' on you guys." He wrapped his arm around Harlie's shoulder when she stepped out of the kitchen. ""How ya doin'?" In the past few weeks, they were closer than ever.

"I'm good, Koz." Harlie smiled up at him, her eyes softening.

"Still having nightmares?" He asked, rustling her hair.

"No!" She squealed, pushing his hand off.

"That's good." He chuckled lightly. "Go stand over with your dad."

"Why?" She questioned, running her fingers through her hair.

"Because you're the Princess, that's why." Kozik pushed her playfully in Clay's direction.

"Going, I'm going." Harlie stuck her tongue out and made her way over to Clay.

"Hey, baby.." Clay kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Dad." Harlie smiled sweetly.

"We're gonna take care of this." He said reassuringly. It sounded like he was reassuring himself more than he was her.

"I know." Harlie nodded as Tig's whistle echoed across the clubhouse.

"Everybody! Listen up!" Tig yelled.

Clay cleared his throat. "I wanna welcome you all to Club Reaper. I'm glad you made your reservations early because as you can see, we're booked to capacity… You're here because you're family and because SAMCRO takes care of its own. Next couple days this club's got some business to handle that could put our members and the people connected to us in unfriendly situations. Now, chances are nothing's gonna happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch." He looked over at Harlie who kept her eyes on her feet. "And that ain't ever gonna happen again. Nobody gets in, nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney. You got a comfort concern, you talk to my Queen. Under this roof, you'll all be safe. I want you to make yourself at home. I love all of ya."

"All right!" Tig hollered.

Clay stepped over and pressed a kiss to Krys's lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Clay." Krys said quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

From across the room, Harlie caught Unser's eyes. She smiled and waved, making her way towards him. "Hey, Chief." She sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Hey, kid." Unser smiled. "How ya doin' after.. ya know.."

"I'm good. It's... It's like it's a distant memory now." Harlie said. "I never got to thank you for everything you did."

Unser waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about. I'm just glad you're doin' better." He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm glad to see you here too. After everything you've done for my family, again, I don't know how to thank you." Harlie smiled, looking around the room for Happy. "You take care, Chief." She found Happy sitting down on one of the couches with Juice. "Hey.." She sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, doll." Happy smirked, resisting the urge to slide his arms around her.

"You guys be careful today." Harlie locked eyes with Happy, but dropped her gaze quickly.

"Nothing's gonna happen, I promise." Happy placed his hand on her knee.

"Aye, darlin'. I won't let anything happen to your Killer." Chibs clapped her on the back. She winced, squeezing Happy's hand.

"Tat's, man. Be careful."

"Shit. I'm sorry, baby." Chibs kissed the back of hand.

"Chivalry still exists." Harlie laughed. "You guys could learn from him."

Chibs smirked and swung Harlie over his shoulders. "I'll show you chivalry." He laughed, smacking her ass.

"Chibs!" She squealed. "Put me down!" She could see Happy growing angry.

"Alright, alright." Chibs sat her down in Happy's lap. "You take care o' her."

Happy nodded silently, his arm around Harlie's waist.

"Hey, Clay wants us at the table!" Tig shouted across the clubhouse, reining everyone into the chapel.

"Gotta go." Harlie hopped out of Happy's lap, watching him walk into the chapel. He was hot as hell, she couldn't deny that. She was lucky. She felt a satisfaction knowing he didn't want Crow Eaters anymore even though Harlie was still learning.

* * *

"How do you feel about that?" Gemma pointed to Harlie standing with Happy.

"I don't know yet, Gem." Krys frowned. "It scares the shit outta me, that's for sure." She sipped at her hot coffee.

"We both know he's going to hurt her. We don't know how and we don't know when, but it's gonna happen." Gemma took a seat beside her.

"I know he cares, but one day that won't be enough. What can I say to her, Gemma? Jesus, Clay is twenty years older than me. You remember what happened when Piney found out?" Krys shifted on the bar stool.

"She's falling for him hard and fast. Too fast." Gemma twisted the rings on her fingers.

"I know." Krys sighed. "Goddamnit. She's smart though. I just wonder if she sees what we see. When I look at them, I see a teenage girl desperate for someone strong to protect her. I see a small flame that could go out any minute, but it's somehow still burning." Krys looked down at her wedding ring. "I never wanted a family. When we first got married, I just wanted Clay. I never thought about having kids. I didn't think I would ever have to worry about taking care of a teenager."

"Things change, sweetheart." Gemma rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't mind when I'm around if he grabs her hands or wraps his arm around her. I think it shocks me every time I see it. But what do we know? Like you said, things change.. So do people." Krys downed the last bit of coffee, lighting a cigarette. "All we can do it sit back and watch."

* * *

That afternoon, all of the Old Ladies were outside saying goodbye to their men. Harlie stood quietly, watching. She made sure to hug all of the guys, especially Kozik and her dad. She could hear her parents talking in whispers.

"Clay, please be careful." Krys squeezed Clay's hand in hers. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby." Clay kissed her slowly, wrapping his arms around her.

Opie stood with Lyla, their foreheads pressed against one another's. Harlie realized at that moment, she wanted that. Maybe not the kids or any of the big stuff, but she wanted Happy.

"Hey, babe.." Happy said quietly, walking up behind her. "Don't I get a hug?"

Harlie always had to stand on the tips of her toes to hug him. She never minded. She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her waist. "Be careful, baby." She whispered. _I love you._ She thought to herself, kissing his cheek.

"Hap, we gotta go." Opie slapped him on the shoulder.

"Be there in a sec." Happy kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

"Bye.." Harlie mumbled, looking down at her feet as he walked off.

Opie stopped Happy before getting on his bike. "Stay the hell away from her." He growled. "She's been hurt enough. She doesn't need you to make it worse."

Happy curled his lip, but stayed silent. He pulled out behind Opie, Harlie on his mind.

**

* * *

**

Unser watched as the two deputies pulled off before he stepped inside Zobelle's cigar shop. He closed the door behind him, flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED and pulled down the blinds.

"Closing time." Unser shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Polly Zobelle.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She agreed, tapping her fingers on the desk. Unser pulled a cigar from one of the display boxes. "What happened to the other cops?" She asked.

He sat down at a small table, lighting the cigar. "Oh, they're off doing something that matters." Not even a minute later, Harley's could be heard pulling up outside the shop.

Clay walked through the door of the shop, followed by the others. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know." Clay backhanded her across the face, grabbing her by the hair.

"Hey! Hey!" Unser jumped up quickly.

"Now you get Daddy on the phone and you bring him here or I kill his little girl." Clay snarled.

"I don't know where he is," she whimpered. Clay narrowed his eyes, pulling a gun from his belt.

"Clay!" Unser yelled.

"She's as guilty as the rest of them." He pressed it to her thigh.

Just then, Ethan Zobelle emerged from the back of the shop. "Polly! Polly!"

Tig grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Walk." He growled quietly, shoving him over to Opie. Clay pushed Polly roughly into Tig who slammed her down in the chair. "Don't you move.."

"Welcome back." Clay nodded to him.

"What do you want?" Zobelle almost smirked.

"Talk. Outside Charming."

"You're just going to let this happen?" Zobelle looked over at Unser.

"Walk out the door." Clay said, trying to keep his cool.

"No. If you're going to kill me, do it on Main Street."

"Fine." Opie forced Zobelle to his knees. "I was just trying to accommodate our friend with the badge." Clay placed the gun to his head.

Hale walked in the door of the shop, his gun raised.

"Deputy Chief!" Zobelle shouted. "They struck my daughter. They threatened my life. Arrest them."

"I got this, Deputy." Unser said angrily.

"What are you doing?" Hale exclaimed.

"My shield still outranks yours and I'm telling my men there's been no crime here and there won't be one here." Unser scolded. "Now all of you just turn around and go back to the station house. Go ahead."

"Officers, my daughter and I are in possession of illegal narcotics. There's a load of them under that cash register in the center drawer. You can find them there." Zobelle pleaded.

"It's here." One of the officers held up the package.

"There! Arrest us!" Zobelle shouted fiercely. "Do it!"

* * *

"Shit." Harlie mumbled as her phone blared the song Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park into her ear. "Hello?" She answered, yawning.

"Well, it's nice to speak you again, lovey." The voice on the other end of the line was one she recognized, Jimmy O'Phelan. "How's Filip?"

**AN: I know this chapter is a little dull, but I promise there is more Harlie/Happy stuff coming up!  
**


	16. You're Not Alone

**For all my readers, I have a question.(: Tig or Kozik? ;) I a so sorry this took so long to do!  
**

"_Shit." Harlie mumbled as her phone blared the song Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park into her ear. "Hello?" She answered, yawning. _

"_Well, it's nice to speak you again, lovey." The voice on the other end of the line was one she recognized, Jimmy O'Phelan. "How's Filip?"_

Harlie sat up quickly, her heart racing. "What do you want?" She asked nervously. Her voice was shaky.

"Just wonderin' about ya is all." Jimmy chuckled; the sound of him tapping his fingers could be heard in the background. "Now, tell me. Where is your Da?"

"I.. I don't know," she mumbled. She clutched the blanket in her hands and brought it to her nose. Happy's scent invaded her thoughts. The smells of cigarette smoke, grease, and his cologne were comforting.

"I want you to meet me somewhere, lovey." Harlie could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can't leave here.. Not without an escort." She hoped he wouldn't press it any farther.

"Then by all means, darlin', bring one. Actually, bring Filip. Don't need you getting' hurt, do we?" Jimmy laughed. She felt fear sweep over her senses. She heard a click on the other end of the line and sighed in relief. Her heart was pounding through her chest when she heard the bathroom door open. She instantly went for the small .38 on the nightstand.

"Hey!" Happy held his hands up. "Just me.." He laughed, one hand holding his towel up.

"When did you get here?" Harlie sat up, throwing the comforter off.

"About twenty minutes ago." Happy jerked a pair of boxers on.

"Where's everyone else?" Harlie frowned, picking up her phone.

"Police station." His reply was short and simple.

"Why?" Harlie asked, blinking. "They didn't get arrested, did they?"

"No, some shit went down. That's all. No big deal." Happy laid down on the other side of Harlie and wrapped his arm around her.

"It is too. My mom is going crazy worrying about you guys." She pulled away from him.

"Harlie, it's late.. Just go back to sleep." Happy sighed, pulling her down beside him. "Nothing bad happened, it's alright. Your mom's with them anyway.."

"Damn. Must've been bad.." She laid her head on his chest. A few minutes of silence passed between them. "Hap.."

"Hm?" He grunted.

"I.. I wanna know what happened to the body.." Harlie mumbled. The thought had been driving her crazy. "I had a nightmare about finding it. I just need to know."

Happy sighed. "Baby, you don't need to worry about it. Tig and I took care of it."

"I wanna know!" Harlie sat up and glanced down at his shirtless form.

"Get dressed.." Happy grabbed his jeans out of the floor.

"Alright.." Harlie slid out of the bed and removed the baggy t-shirt she had been sleeping in. Happy made the mistake of looking in her direction. He caught the sight of her naked in only her light blue boy shorts. "Get dressed." She stuck her tongue out when she saw the direction he was looking.

"I'm gettin' there." Happy chuckled and pulled a white t-shirt over his head. He grabbed his cut and threw it over his shoulders. "Wear boots.. We might have to walk part of the way."

* * *

"Wow," was all Harlie could manage to say when she saw the ditch. The fact that he was gone was just now registering in her head. "You guys burn it?" She asked shakily.

Happy nodded silently, lighting up a cigarette. He slid his arm gently around her shoulder to avoid pressing too hard on the tattoo.

"Holy shit.." She laughed quietly. "You were serious when you said you took care of it, huh?"

"Nothing new. Same shit, just a different day." Happy shrugged. The look on his face made her shiver, but turned her on at the same time.

"Guess that wasn't your first body." She slid her arms up around Happy's neck, kissing him gently.

He pulled her body against his, drowning in the feeling of her tits against his chest. His hands made their way down her hips, loving the curves she had developed. He cupped her ass in his hands, lowering her to the ground.

Harlie slowly pulled away, her hands working on his belt. She slid his cut off along with his shirt and her hoodie. She loved his body, especially the lower portions. She blushed as he ran his hands up under her shirt and over her bra. "Hap, please.." She almost whimpered as his hand slid up under her bra, brushing lightly against her nipple.

"I'm gettin' there." He whispered, nibbling on her neck as he unzipped her jeans. She slid them down her legs, smirking when he realized she was bare underneath. "You should do that more often."

Harlie smirked. "Lay on your back." She pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

He did as she said, groaning as she slid herself down on his cock. "You ever been on top?" He grunted, hands on her hips.

Harlie shook her head, sliding her shirt off. "I thought now would be a good time.." She blushed, starting to move her hips slowly.

"Let me help." Happy smirked, helping her move on top of him. She so hot and wet, she felt like a vice wrapped around him.

"Hap!" Harlie leaned down, moaning quietly in his ear. "Harder.."

Happy flipped them so Harlie was underneath him and began to pound into her fiercely. "Good enough?" He whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

"F-Fuck, yes.." Harlie dug nails into his back. That seemed to urge him on. "I-I'm not gonna.."

"Me either.." He groaned as she wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

She felt him deeper inside her as she hit the one spot that made her head spin.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Happy groaned into her ear, feeling her nails dig deeper.

"I'm gonna come, Hap.." Harlie panted, arching her back against his chest.

"Shit, Harlie.." Happy growled as she tightened around him, milking him dry. "Goddamnit.." He panted, sliding out of her.

Harlie blushed quietly, sitting up. She could feel where the twigs and rocks had imbedded themselves in her back. She pulled her jeans back on, her legs a little shaky. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to check the time, realizing she missed a call. She flipped her phone open and pressed OK. Restricted. Jimmy had called again. "Shit.." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Happy zipped up his jeans, looking down at her.

"Nothing, let's just get outta here." Harlie jerked her shirt over her head, walking back to his bike.

* * *

The ride back was awkward and uncomfortable. Happy could feel the wall between him and Harlie. It just kept building up and building up. He watched her climb off the back of his bike silently. He felt her hand linger on his hip.

"You're probably exhausted." Harlie said, tossing him helmet a moment later. She watched as his muscles flex as he stepped off his bike. The way he walked was almost dangerous.

"I've run on less sleep." Happy chuckled, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket.

"Let's go sit at the table." Harlie slid her hand into his, glancing up at him. Amidst the chaos and all the violence she found all that she was she looking for. Being with him like this was like the eye of the storm. She knew when this moment was over they would all go back to the life they both loved and lived separately.

Happy sighed, letting himself relax. He'd never been one for holding hands. Arms around the waist, hand on the knee, and even occasionally putting his hand on a girl's shoulder, but never holding hands.

Harlie climbed up on the table, running a hand through her hair. "Sit in front of me and hand me your cut, I'll rub your shoulders." He placed the black leather cut in her hands and sat down. The cut in her hands meant more to her than anything. It was her life.

Happy closed his eyes when her hands rubbed over his shoulders and down his back. He hadn't realized how long it'd been since he got a full night of sleep. His thoughts were rudely awakened by the vibrating of Harlie's phone. "Who the fuck is calling you this early?"

"I dunno, hold on.." Harlie frowned, pulling her phone out of her jean's pocket. Panic set in when the call came up 'Restricted'. She knew exactly who it was. "H-Hold on.. " She hopped down off the table, flipping her phone. "Hello?" She answered calmly.

"Ya forgot about me, darlin'? I've been awaiting you to grace me with yer presence." Harlie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I-I can't. Not today." She mumbled quietly.

"Babe?" Happy took a step toward only to be stopped by Harlie holding her hand up.

"I'm meetin' with your Da in a few hours, if you don't want anything to happen to him or Filip, or even your Ma, you'll come see me. And don't tell a soul." This conversation was short and anything but sweet.

"Who the hell was that?" Happy grabbed her shoulders.

"N-No one.." She lied again, dialing Chibs's number.

"Aye, baby girl?" Chibs answered. Harlie's heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"I need you to meet me somewhere."

"Alright, when?"

"Uh, now.." Harlie bit her lip, shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"What's goin' on, baby?" Chibs asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"Nothing, I-I'll tell you when you get here." Harlie hung up, turning to Happy. "This is somethin' I gotta take care of."

"I'm goin' with you." Happy stated simply, crossing his arms. His aura was deadly. "Now tell me what's goin' on?" He growled.

"I-I gotta call from Jimmy O.. He wanted to meet with me. I'm afraid of what will happen to the guys if I don't." Harlie was chewing her lip nervously; the tangy taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Fuck no. I'm goin'. That bastard is dangerous, kid." Happy shook his head.

"Yeah, no shit. I figured that out for myself thanks." Harlie sat down at the table, running her hands down her face.

* * *

"What the fuck are we doin' here, darlin'?" Chibs growled, making his way toward Happy's bike.

"She didn't tell you she's here to see me?" Jimmy stepped outside the building, a few bodyguards following behind him. Everything about him disgusted her. He slid an arm around her shoulders. "We need to talk. Just me, you, and Filip. Tell the dog to stay outside." He nodded towards Happy.

Happy growled, his hand going for his knife.

"Ya might not wanna do that, brother." Jimmy smirked, pulled a gun from inside his jacket. "Now, why don't we head on inside?"

Inside her head, Harlie began to panic. She looked back at Chibs while tried to hold it all together.

"What's this all about, Jimmy?" Chibs asked, following Jimmy to a booth inside. The bar was deserted.

"I heard you were gonna rat me out to the Feds." Jimmy kept his arm tight around Harlie. "Are you sure she's not your Old Lady?" He looked back and forth between Chibs and Harlie. "You must really be robbin' the cradle now, Filip. First Emily now this beautiful thing."

"I'm not _his_ Old Lady." Harlie spoke up, eyes downcast.

"Oh? Really now?" Jimmy laughed. "How interesting. Bring the dog inside now."

Chibs curled his lip. "If ya hurt her, I will kill you."

"Who said I was gonna hurt her? I want this meetin' to be as peaceful as possible. All I wanna know is if yer a rat." But the look on his face told another story. He tightened his grip on Harlie. She felt something pressed against her thigh and knew it was the gun. She locked eyes with Happy as he was led inside.

The look on Happy's face was more lethal than ever. He cracked his knuckles then crossed his arms.

"You must be her lover then. Lucky man. How do ya her Da would react to know you was fuckin' his precious little girl? I bet she's great in bed." Jimmy played with the ends of Harlie's hair.

Happy lunged for Jimmy, but Chibs stepped in front of him. "No, calm down.." Chibs wasn't surprised to find out about Harlie and Happy, but it still pissed him off even though he knew he needed to keep his cool.

"Why don't we give Clay a call?" Jimmy pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and handed him to Harlie.

She stared down at the phone in her hands. Jimmy moved the gun from her thigh to her head. "Call him." He demanded.

**I wanna thank everyone for being so patient. I don't know why, but this chapter so hard to write! My muse decided to jump ship! But, here it is. Oh, and I might be bringing in a new character named Emily. ;) Dunno if it'll be this one or the sequel. But, yes. Another cliffhanger! Hahahahaha. I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible, I promise.**


	17. Breaking Away

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long. School is so stressful. I'm so glad I'll be a senior next year! Finally. But, tell me what you think.(: Your reviews have kept this story alive.**

Harlie's body shook with fear as the sound of the ring echoed back into her ear. She kept her eyes locked with Happy's, only blinking when she truly needed to. "H-He.. He didn't answer." She mumbled.

"Try him again." Jimmy pressed the gun harder against her head. He knew what he wanted. This was too easy. This club was going to crumble under his hand all because of a sixteen year old girl. Oh, well. Leverage was leverage.

"He won't answer.." Harlie gripped the table so tight her knuckles were white. She felt the intense feeling of fear kick in. She felt the butt of the gun hit her in the mouth. She could taste the blood pooling inside her mouth.

"Son on a bitch!" Happy growled, freeing himself from the hold of Jimmy's bodyguards. No one was gonna lay a fucking hand on her. No one. Happy reached for his gun, but was too late.

Harlie watched in horror as Jimmy turned the gun towards Happy, aiming for his head. Happy tried to dodge the bullet, but it caught him in the side. She flew away from Jimmy, instantly at Happy's side "No, no, no.."

Chibs kneeled beside her quickly, unzipping his jacket. He pressed it down on Happy's side. "Put pressure there, darlin', and don't let go."

Harlie did as he said, holding on for dear life. She could feel the blood seeping through the thin cotton. "You're gonna be okay.." She whispered, trying to calm down. It was another one of those moments where everything was a blur. It was all moving so fast. She could feel her heart beating through her chest. Everything started to spin slowly. She could hear Chibs faintly talking on the phone in the background.

"Clay, we have a situation.." She heard him mumble, looking between Harlie and Happy.

When she listened, she could hear her father on the other end. _"Where the hell are you guys?"_

She focused back in on Happy. "Babe.." He touched her hand, wincing as he moved slightly. "I-I'm fine.. Shit." So many things hit Harlie at once. How was Clay gonna react? Was Happy going to be alright? What was Clay going to do to Happy? To her?

* * *

Harlie could hear the rumble of the bikes and the van as the guys made their way to the secret location. Her breathing began to pick up when Jimmy grabbed her by her arm roughly and hauled her out the door. He kept the gun pressed to back of her head with a sick smile on his face.

"Harlie?" Clay practically jumped off his bike. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dad.." Harlie choked out, feeling Jimmy's hands tighten around her arm. "Happy.."

"I found out a secret ya might like to know." Jimmy laughed. "But why don't we take this inside.. I don't need all the noise bringin' anyone else around."

Clay pulled a Glock from the inside of his cut. "You better watch your steps, Jimmy. You lay a hand on her and this business agreement we got is out the fucking' door." He took a few steps toward Jimmy, placing the gun at his head.

"Alright, alright.." Jimmy slowly lowered the gun, shoving Harlie in Clay's direction.

"Get in the van." Clay wiped the blood from her lip. _"Go."_

"I can't.." She looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "This is my fault."

"Just fuckin' go!" Clay yelled, stepping up in her face.

"Happy got shot!" Harlie shoved his chest. "Because of me.."

"What do you mean because of you?" Clay finally caught on to her words. "You mean to tell me you were fucking him?" He seethed. Harlie could see the anger boiling up inside him. It always scared her when he was angry.

"So, I'm guessin' the secret's out?" The smile on Jimmy's face grew. This was everything he wanted.

Clay raised his fist over Harlie. She cowered beneath him when Opie grabbed Clay's shoulder. "We got more important things to worry about, Clay."

Clay jerked away from Opie's grip and grabbed Harlie by the arms. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted.

Jax rushed over to them. "Clay!" He and Opie both had to pull Clay away from her. "Harlie, get in the van.." He brushed his hand against her cheek. "It's gonna be alright.. Ope, go with her. We got this.." He motioned for Tig as they headed inside the building.

Opie scooped Harlie up into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Harlie nodded, her body still shaking.. "Happy.. He got shot.." She whispered. "Please, please don't let him die.."

"Nothing's gonna happen, Harlie. He's gonna be fine." Opie soothed, lifting her into the back of the van with Juice.

"Nothing can happen to him.. Nothing." Harlie hugged her knees to her chest, holding his hoodie tight around her body. His scent was so comforting.

"Now, wanna tell me what the hell you were doing here?" Opie asked, lighting a cigarette. "And why you thought fucking Happy was a good idea?"

"You don't understand, alright?" Harlie said quietly.

"Explain it to me. It's for your own good." Opie said sternly. "You think I'm okay with seeing my seventeen year old niece with someone like Happy?"

"He cares about me." _He does, right?_ Harlie thought.

"He doesn't care about anyone." Opie sighed. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"How well did that work out?" Harlie yelled. "Why do you think I want someone like Happy? I want him because he _will _keep me safe! He wouldn't let me get raped.."

* * *

Harlie looked around the waiting room of St. Thomas, the bright lights burning her eyes. Beside her sat Krys and Piney. She could faintly feel Krys's hand squeezing her leg, telling her he would be okay. It had been three hours and they still knew nothing. She really hated the smell of hospitals. The smell of the cleaners and antiseptics brought back bad memories. In her head, she saw Weston dead on the floor; the blood pouring from his stomach. The smell burned her nose and turned her stomach all at the same time.

From down the hall she could hear the sound of boots and silently hoped it wasn't Clay. "Hey, kid.." Kozik. She sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around him. "Is he alright?"

"We dunno.." Krys frowned. "They should be out soon. Sit down."

Kozik nodded, taking a seat beside Krys. Harlie could tell by the look on Kozik's face he was worried. She didn't see that look a lot. "Harlie, we gotta talk.." He leaned in close.

"About what?" She asked quietly, hesitantly looking up at him.

"Now, I don't know exactly what Clay is gonna do, but if you ever need a place to stay.." He didn't finish the sentence, he didn't have to.

"What about Hap? What's gonna happen to him?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but since he's already wounded a fight is out of the question. I know Quinn would be willing to take him back." Kozik slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Wait and talk about that shit later." Piney grumbled, pointing at Tara making her way down the hall toward them.

Harlie glanced up at her, expecting to hear the worst. "I-Is he okay?"

"He's fine. The bullet was lodged in his side, but it was removed successfully." Tara looked at the nasty split on Harlie's bottom lip. "That need stitches.." She frowned.

"I'm not worried about it." Harlie touched the place gently. She had forgotten it was there.

"Harlie.." Krys touched her arm. "Let her take a look at it."

"Mom, I'm fine.." Harlie snapped, not meaning to.

Krys shifted in her seat. "I'm gonna go call Clay." She walked out of the room, through the double doors under the EXIT sign.

"Can I see him?" Harlie asked hopefully.

"He's still asleep so not for long," Tara said. "I'll take you to his room."

"I'll wait for you.." Kozik touched Harlie's arm gently.

"You okay?" Tara asked as they got a little further down the hall.

"I'm scared.." Harlie admitted, stepping onto the elevator.

"For you? Or for him?" Tara pushed Harlie's hair behind her ear.

"Both." She said truthfully. "He could get stripped for this. He'd be kicked out and left on his own."

"He knew that when you two started seeing each other, but that didn't change anything, did it?" Tara was right. They both knew the risks, but it never mattered.

Harlie nodded, staying silent. She didn't even notice the elevator had stopped until Tara touched her arm. "He's just right down the hall. Room 201."

"Thank you, Tara." Harlie kissed her cheek. "I owe you.."

"You don't owe me anything.." Tara smiled. "Just promise me you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine.." She took a left from the elevator, coming to face room 201. She reached for the doorknob as her hands shook. She made her way inside, taking a seat by his bed.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. She ran her hand down his arm, squeezing his hand. "Hap?" Why was she talking to him? He was still asleep. "I.. I love you.." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. She leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She wished today was a nightmare. She wanted to wake up in his arms and for things to be normal. His heartbeat was a soothing sound.

* * *

Happy's eyelids flickered when he felt someone on touch his arm. When he heard the voice, he knew it was Harlie. What was she doing here? Then the words registered in his head. _I-I love you._ He had been avoiding those words for almost three months now. He couldn't deny that he cared for her and he would kill for her, but he had never loved anyone. Goddamnit.

"Harlie.." He groaned, realizing how groggy he really was. His vision was incredibly blurred to the point he could barely make out her figure.

"Hey.." Harlie said quietly, running her fingertips across his cheek. He tried to sit up, but she stopped him. "Don't try to sit up. We don't need you ripping your stitches."

"Why are you here?" The words cut through her like a knife.

"I was worried.. This is my fault." Harlie mumbled.

"It's not your fault.." Happy whispered. "You shouldn't be here."

"Says who?" Harlie felt a tear slide down her cheek. Why was he acting like this?

"Does Clay know you're here?" Happy closed his eyes again. He didn't need to be in anymore trouble and neither did she.

"No.." Harlie let go of his hand, leaning back in her chair. She leaned her head back and tried to hold down her tears.

"You should go.." Happy said after a few minutes of silence. "Damnit, I have to piss."

"Here, let me help.." Harlie pressed the nurse button and walked out of the room. She was stupid enough to believe that he would fight for her. Even through this. Even when he was lying wounded in a hospital bed. All she was to him was a thrill. Nothing more. She couldn't tell whether she was more hurt or angry. All the fight in her was gone. Clay could do what he wanted. Maybe it would be better if he left anyway.

The moment Harlie left the room, she slid to the floor and hugged her knees close. She felt the burning hot tears slide down her cheeks one by one.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" One of the nurses kneeled in front of her.

Harlie nodded. "I'm fine.."

"Here, let me help you up.." She extended her hand, smiling.

"I-I'll be fine, I just need a minute." Harlie thought for a minute. "Have you seen Dr. Knowles?"

"She just got called into surgery; it'll be about two hours before she is out." The nurse told her.

"O-Okay, thank you.." Harlie slowly pulled herself up.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Of who?" Harlie felt stupid after asking. She knew the nurse meant Happy.

"James Marcos." The nurse read off his chart.

"O-Oh, no." Harlie answered.

"I saw you coming out of his room.." The nurse frowned. "Visiting is only allowed for family."

"Wrong room." Harlie lied, walking off.

* * *

"How long have you known about this!" Clay yelled, following his wife down the hall into their bedroom. He couldn't even begin to explain how pissed he was. He wanted more for his daughter.

"It doesn't matter!" Krys whirled around to face Clay.

"Bullshit it doesn't matter! The bastard is fucking _my _daughter. That is sick." Clay growled.

"She's _our_ daughter." Krys reminded him. "What the hell do I say to her? Look at us! I'm 40 and you're 60! I was 19 when we got together. Now tell me, what do I say to her?"

"You tell her this shit isn't going to happen! Not in my fucking club!" Clay grabbed her arm roughly, jerking her to him.

Krys narrowed her eyes. "Lay your fucking hands on me, I dare you." She spit in his face. "Now, let me go."

Clay wiped his cheek clean before shoving her away. He walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Harlie was sitting at the picnic table outside the clubhouse. She had her head down, resting on her arms. She lifted her head quickly when she heard the sound of a bike pulling into the parking lot. She felt the feeling of panic set in when she saw Clay. She looked over at him, but looked away quickly.

"Me and you gotta talk." Clay grabbed her by the arm, dragging her inside.

"Ow! Get off!" Harlie shouted, trying to jerk away from him as he slung her down in one of the chairs.

"You listen to me, you little bitch." He knew he would regret saying that later. "This shit isn't happening. No fucking way!" He flipped the small table in front of them.

"Don't worry, it's not going to." Harlie looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen. "I'm leaving."

"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving? You're seventeen years old." He stopped, looking down at her.

"I'm moving to Tacoma." She stood and walked out of the clubhouse. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, calling Kozik.

"_Hey, kid. You okay?"_

"Koz, I think I'm taking you up on your offer." This was it. She was done with Charming.


	18. Let's Burn This Town

**I know this is a quick update, but I wanted to get one more done before my finals started. I unfortunately have to take the SAT next weekend and I'm dreading it. I'll try to get one more up this week.(: Let me know what you think! I love your reviews. Ps. I'm thinking there's only gonna be about ten chapters left, but I'm not sure. It just depends on how it plays out. Could be more, could be less. And there will definitely be a sequel.**

It had been two weeks and Happy was finally out of the hospital. Harlie avoided the clubhouse as much as possible. She spent most of her time packing. It broke her heart even more knowing that she was hurting her mom by leaving, but she had to go. Charming was a small town. One that couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She needed new scenery. She would be happy to see Donut, Daren, Glenn and his Old Lady. They were her other family.

"Are you sure about this?" Krys asked, helping Harlie pack up the last of her clothes. Harlie could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's for the best.. Koz'll take care of me." Harlie smiled over at her mom, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you, Mom.." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby girl." Krys said quietly, stroking her daughter's hair. "You've had to grow up too fast and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could've protected you more.."

"We all have to grow up some time." Harlie sighed. "Maybe it was better that it was now and later."

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart." Krys looked up at her daughter. "You're beautiful, you're smart, and you're gonna make it. I promise."

"Mom.." Tears slid down Harlie's cheeks. "I'm sorry for the position I put you in."

"What do you mean?" Krys wiped her tears away.

"I-I know you and Dad aren't talking.." Harlie started, but was cut off.

"Don't worry about me, honey. I can take care of your dad. I have for twenty years." Krys kissed Harlie's forehead.

"I know.." Harlie mumbled, looking at the floor. "Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Krys asked.

"Give this to Hap.." Harlie grabbed his hoodie off her bedpost, taking in his scent one last time.

"I can't do that." Krys walked to her daughter's door. "You gotta do that one yourself.." She closed the door behind her.

Harlie sat down on her bed, taking in the emptiness of her bedroom. The orange walls were bare and her bed was covered by her duffel bags. She placed all her pictures and her camera in the glove-box of her car. She couldn't risk anything happening to those.

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. Her parents light conversation floated down the hall. From the corner of her eye she could see Clay with his arms around Krys. Again, the tears found her eyes. Why was she crying? It's not like she was moving across the country. She would come visit as much as possible and on holidays. "Uh, hey.." She cleared her throat, walking into the kitchen.

Clay didn't even look in her direction. "I gotta go.." He kissed Krys's lips, heading out the doors.

"He hates me.." Harlie sat down at the kitchen table, running her hands through her hair.

"Don't even think that.." Krys grabbed a soda from the fridge. "He loves you more than you'll ever begin to know."

Harlie scoffed. "Whatever you say. I gotta swing by the clubhouse, wanna go?" She asked, hoping her mom would say yes. She couldn't face Happy alone.

"Not today. I have a bunch of things around the house I need to get done." Krys popped open the can. "You'll be okay.."

Harlie nodded quietly, grabbing her keys off the table. She was stopped by her mom's words. "You're more like your dad than you think, sweetheart. Trust me on that." She started to respond, but stopped herself. She knew it was true. "Bye, Mom.."

* * *

Harlie pulled up at the clubhouse, scanning the outside for Happy. She caught the sight of his bike, making it a point to park on the other side of the lot. She grasped the hoodie in her hand, closing her eyes. This hoodie brought her comfort through so many things, but it had to go. She stepped out of her car, smiling when she saw Opie walking out of the clubhouse.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He wrapped his big arms around her, lifting her off the ground. He was her teddy bear.

"Hey." Harlie laughed as her feet touched the ground.

"How have you been?" He asked, leaning back against his bike.

"Do you even have to ask" She sighed.

"He's been just as miserable as you." Opie pointed out, lighting a cigarette. He offered it Harlie.

She shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you would like to know." Opie shrugged.

"No, I'm good." Harlie responded. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's playing pool with Tig." Opie took a long drag off the cigarette, tossing it to the ground.

"Wanna give him something for me?" Harlie gave him her best puppy-eyed look.

"Don't think so, shortie." He pushed in the direction of the clubhouse.

Harlie frowned back at Opie, taking hesitant steps inside the clubhouse. The smell of cigarette smoke and booze hit her head on, almost knocking her back. She looked over in Happy's direction, noticing his arm around some ugly Pamela Anderson wannabe.

She was frozen in place and had nothing to cushion the blow. She wanted to run screaming and crying, but on the other hand she wanted to wrap her hand around the bitch's neck. She finally got the feeling back in her legs. She rushed down the hall to the bathroom. The initial blow was over, but the aftermath was a different story. She gripped the sides of toilet, cringing at the sound of her lunch leaving her stomach.

"Harlie?" She heard a voice outside the door, relieved it was only Tig. Damnit. She forgot to lock the door. She heard the door open and him walk inside. He kneeled beside her, grabbing her hair out of her face. "Goddamnit.. Are you alright?"

Harlie slowly raised her head up, nodding slowly. She stood up with Tig's help, rinsing her mouth out.

"Hurts, don't it?" Tig said, leaning against the wall.

"Don't, just don't.. Last time, this didn't end well." Harlie turned towards the door. "I'm sorry for that.. Last time.." She left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Harlie walked inside Happy's dorm room, taking a look around. Nothing had changed. Nothing had even been cleaned up. Her clothes were still in his face floor. She was reluctant to pick them up, thinking some nasty bitch had been sleeping in them.

For reason Harlie could not explain, she began cleaning up. She first started with the clothes on the floor, throwing them into a pile in the corner of the room. Next came the nightstand. She tossed the box of condoms into the drawer beside the bed.

She couldn't bring herself to make the bed. She just stared down at it, wishing every memory she had would just disappear. She folded up the hoodie and laid it in the middle of the bed. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper off the desk by the bed. _It's for the best, _she wrote. She placed it on top of the hoodie and walked out.

"What are you doing?" She heard Happy's gruff voice behind her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Nothing." She answered, starting to walk around him.

"Don't walk away from me.." Happy caught her by her wrist, making sure not to hold it too tight. "I heard you're leavin'."

"Yeah." Harlie pulled away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Happy reached to touch her cheek, but his hand was smacked away.

"Stop." Harlie warned, her heart speeding up.

He took a step back, seeing Tig step out into the hallway. "Problems?"

"No.." Harlie glanced up at Tig. "None at all.." She gathered herself up before walking back down the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going." Krys handed Harlie another duffel bag, watching her daughter pack up her car.

It was finally here, she was really going. Not alone, of course, but with an escort of ten. Tig, Juice, Opie, Jax, Chibs, Donut, and a few Nomads. She told her mom she didn't need that many, but she wasn't gonna listen. It was pointless. Krys told her Clay wasn't letting her go anywhere without protection.

"We've already covered this, Mom." Harlie laughed, sliding the last bag into the trunk. "Ready to go to breakfast?" Krys and Gemma decided was a good idea for everyone to get together before they all headed out. Harlie was glad to know the guys would be staying for a few days, helping her get settled in.

They both stepped into the clubhouse, smiling. It was completely packed. The smell of pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon filled the air.

Harlie didn't realize how hungry she was until she heard her stomach growl. "Let's eat!" She smiled, being the first to grab a plate. She tensed up as Clay stepped behind her in line.

"Hand me a plate?" He asked. It was the first thing he had said to her in weeks.

"Uh, sure.." Harlie handed him back a plate, not even bothering to look back.

Clay sighed, touching her shoulder. He started to say something, but Harlie stopped him. "Don't." She snapped, jerking away from him.

"Harlie, goddamnit.. Just listen to me." The whole clubhouse went quiet, looking in their direction.

"Why? So you can tell me how much of a whore I am?" She turned to face him. "So you can tell me I'm not leaving? Well this is your fucking wake up call. I'm out of here. You won't have to worry about me fucking up your club anymore." All the things she had been dying to say just poured out of her mouth. She felt the tears pouring down her cheeks. She threw her plate in the trash, rushing out the door.

Krys started to go out after her, but Kozik stopped her. "Let me go." He frowned. "Maybe she'll listen to me.."

"Alright." Krys wrapped her arms around Kozik. "Thank you.. You have no idea how bad she needs this.."

"You know I'd do anything for her." Kozik said, walking outside. He found Harlie sitting out in her car, crying into the sleeves of her jacket. "Hey, doll. Come on out.." He knocked on the window then opened the door. "C'mere.." He helped her out, holding her in his arms.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to say those things.." Harlie whispered, trying to calm down.

"You couldn't help it. Trust me. I know." Kozik sighed. "Want me to get you some food?"

"Please?" She looked up at him. "I don't wanna go back in there."

"Alright.." Kozik kissed her forehead, taking in her green eyes. He knew he was starting to feel deeper things for her. The girl had been through so much over the past few months and he wanted to keep her safe. He didn't want her with Happy. Hell, he didn't want her with himself. She was beautiful and perfect in his mind.

She resembled Krys more than Clay, but you knew she was Clay's daughter. She was dangerous. Even if she didn't know it yet. "I'll be back." He said, walking into the clubhouse.

* * *

Harlie watched as Kozik made his way back into the clubhouse. She never believe in fairy tales, but he was her knight in shining armor. He was taking her away from a place that had caused her a great amount pain. No one knew what went on inside her head. She made everyone think she was okay, like the rape had never happened, but she couldn't let go of the memories. They still haunted her. They always would. She looked up just in time to see Happy leaving the clubhouse, heading in her direction.

Her initial reaction was to run, but she stood her ground. Pretending she didn't see him.

"What was all that?" Happy asked, talking about what had gone inside.

"Nothing." She replied simply.

"Alright.." Happy pulled his cigarettes from his pocket, placing one in his mouth.

"Happy, why are you out here?" Harlie looked up at him, trying to hide the fact that she missed him. Not talking to him was driving her crazy. She needed him. He was her strength, her savior.

"Just wanted to talk." Happy blinked, not expecting the question.

"Since when do you wanna talk?" Harlie snapped, taking the cigarette form him. She threw it to the ground, stomping it out. "You need to quit. It's a nasty habit."

"Yeah, whatever.." Happy scoffed irritably. "Have fun in Tacoma." He turned his back to her, starting to return to the clubhouse.

"Guess I'll see ya around.." Harlie shrugged, ignoring his comment.

"Sure, kid."

* * *

When it was finally time to head out, Harlie wasn't sure if she could do it. She looked around at the people who were her family. Krys, Clay, Juice, Bobbby, all of them. She couldn't believe she was really leaving.

Out of all of them, it was Kenny who ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her legs. "Please, don't go.."

"Hey.." Harlie kneeled down, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be back to visit soon."

"Tomorrow?" He asked, sniffling.

"No, buddy. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek. "I'm promise I'll be back soon."

"O-Okay.." He kissed her cheek, running back over to Lyla.

Harlie smiled through her tears, walking over to Lyla and Ellie. She hugged Lyla close, closing her eyes. "He needs you, take care of him." She whispered, looking back to Opie.

"I will." Lyla smiled. "Call anytime. I'm here if you need me."

"Bye, Ellie." Harlie hugged her little cousin close, kissing her hair. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Ellie smiled.

Bobby stepped up to her. "Don't I get hug, baby doll?"

"Of course!" Harlie threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Bobby."

"There's some grass in your bag." He whispered, smiling. "I love you too, Princess. Be careful."

Harlie looked back at her escort, laughing. "I got ten of the best guys riding behind me. I'll be fine."

"Call me the moment you get there." He chuckled, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Here.." Piney opened his arms for her. She didn't realize how much she was gonna miss him.

"Hey, Pops.." Harlie leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She looked up at him.

"You'll be fine, baby." Piney kissed her forehead. "Godddamn. You're all grown up, making me feel old."

"Piney, you are old." Harlie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah.. Watch it." Piney released her. "Now go say goodbye to your mother."

"I'm goin'.." Harlie ran over to Krys, giving her one last hug. "Bye, Momma." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harlie Grace." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine. I learned from the best." She smiled. "I'll call you when I stop to get gas."

"Alright, baby." Krys smiled shakily.

Harlie looked up at Clay, frowning. "I'm sorry.. About what I said."

Clay cleared his throat, looking down at his boots. "It's okay.." He slid his hands in his back pockets, eyes widening when he felt Harlie wrap her arms around him. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Harlie kissed his cheek, pulling her keys from her back pocket. "You ready, guys?" She glanced back at the guys standing by their bikes.

"All set." Kozik grinned. "Let's get a move on." He slid his arms around Harlie's shoulders.

Harlie looked back at Happy and sighed. "Let's go." She got in the car slowly, looking back in her mirror. It was finally time to leave Charming, California behind her. She pulled out of the parking lot, the therapeutic sounds of the motorcycles following behind her.


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Another quick update! These will probably start thinning down after this. But, after June 15, I'll try to update once a week!(:  
**

It was about two that morning when they finally arrived outside of Kozik's house. Finally. Harlie was exhausted and on her third cup of coffee. She knew it drove the guys crazy because she stopped every two hours to either pee or get coffee. She sat in the car, staring up at the house. She missed everything already.

She jumped when she heard someone knock on her window. She sighed, realizing it was Kozik. She rolled it don, yawning. "C'mon, let's head inside." She stepped out of the car. "I'll unpack tomorrow."

"Donut and Daren headed back to the clubhouse for the night. I gotta few cases of beer. I was figuring you, me, and the guys could play a little poker." Kozik grinned. "Maybe strip poker?"

"Keep it in your pants, douche." Harlie rolled her eyes, laughing. It was gonna be alright, she told herself. Everything would sort itself out. "You guys up for some poker?" She walked over to Chibs and Jax.

"Oh, hell yeah." Jax grinned, messing up her hair. "I'll tell the others."

Harlie glanced up at Chibs. "Thank you.. For coming with me up here."

"Why ya thankin' me, lovey?" Chibs raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, let's go inside. I wanna fuckin' beer."

When Harlie's feet touched the front porch, she felt like she was in the right place. Five minutes felt like an entire lifetime.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and automatically elbowed them in the ribs. "Damn.." Juice winced. "What was that for?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Harlie's face flushed a pale pink. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, holy shit. I wasn't expecting that. Door's open, by the way." Juice turned the knob, leading her inside.

She felt on the wall inside the door for the switch, flicking it up. It was a small house, but definitely one big enough for the two of them. There were a few Playboy magazines stacked up on the table. She walked over, picking them up. "Found your porn." She laughed, looking back at Kozik. "Do you just leave this shit sitting out?"

"When I get bored." He shrugged. "The good shit's in the bedroom."

"Maybe I'll have to check it out." Harlie smirked, walking into the kitchen. First thing she did was grab a beer from the fridge. She needed something. On the inside, she felt numb. She missed Happy more than she cared to admit.

"Hand me one?" Tig said from behind her, watching her ass as she opened he fridge.

"If you stop staring at my ass." Harlie tossed him a bottle, leaning back against the counter.

"It's just so nice." Tig smirked, popping the top off the bottle.

"Creep." She shook her head, pulling her phone from her pocket. She flipped it open, noticing an unopened text from Happy. She bit her bottom lip, scared to know what it said. She felt a little bit a disappointment when it only said _'Bye.'_ She felt her heart sink just a little lower.

"Hey, don't go getting' all depressed on us." Juice came into the kitchen, carrying a poker set.

"You guys mind if I just watch?" Harlie crossed her arm, sitting her phone on the plain white countertop.

"Pull up a chair." Opie grabbed a beer from the fridge, taking a seat on the table. "You guys ready to have your ass handed to you?"

* * *

"Okay, Okay.. I fold." Kozik laughed, laying his cards down. It had been a fun night except for them all getting their asses kicked by Opie. He grabbed a fresh beer out of fridge, sitting back down. He glanced over at Harlie half-asleep on the couch.

"Think I should take her to bed?" Opie asked, tossing his empty bottles in the trash.

"I'll do it." Kozik shook his head. "I'm done for the night anyway." He stood up, the alcohol finally beginning to enter his system. He felt a little dizzy, but he was so used to it that it didn't really bother him anymore. He scooped Harlie up into his arms.

"Koz?" Harlie's words were a little slurred. She slid her arms around his neck.

"It's me, babe. I'm taking you to bed." He carried her down to the bedroom that now belonged to her. He felt her slide her arms up around her neck.

"I was comfortable." She giggled as he laid her down on the bed.

"You are so drunk.." Kozik shook his head. "I shoulda kept you away from the alcohol." He chuckled. "You need something to sleep in?"

Harlie stared up at him for a short minute. "Stay with me.." She whispered.

He blinked, all the wrong things going through his head at once. "Shit, Harlie. I can't.." He slid his arm down her arm.

"But I want you to." Harlie pulled him down to her, crashing her lips into his. Her senses were blurred, but she knew she wanted this. She wanted Happy off her mind. She slid a leg around his waist, moaning into his mouth.

Kozik growled, pulling her other legs around his waist. His rational thoughts went out the window when he felt Harlie sliding her hands up under his shirt. He pulled away from her slowly, sliding it off into the floor. His hands immediately went for her jeans, but she stopped him.

"Let me.." She unzipped them, starting to slide them down her legs when she heard footsteps. She ignored them, but Kozik stopped her.

"Goddamnit.." He groaned. He wanted this so bad. More than anything, but it couldn't happen. Just as he reached for his shirt, Tig was standing in the doorway.

"Looks like you two are settled in." Tig smirked, laughing.

"Get out!" Harlie shouted, throwing one of the pillows at him.

"Oooohhhh, scary." He caught it and tossed it back in her direction.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Harlie felt the tears well up in her eyes. She rushed to the bathroom, shoving Tig into a wall on her way.

"Way to go, asshole." Kozik stepped up in his face, growling.

"Maybe next time you should close the fucking door." Tig shoved him away. "Fuckin' douche."

Harlie walked out of the bathroom, sighing in frustration when she realized Tig and Kozik were still standing there. "Both of you, get out.." She said calmly.

"Oh, c'mon. I just wanted to talk." Tig laughed. Less than a minute later, his nose met her fist. "Fuck!" He yelled. He held his hand up under his nose as he saw the blood seep between his fingers.

"I said get out." She laid down on the bed. "Asshole."

"Way to go, darlin'!" She heard Chibs yell to the living room. She rolled her eyes, turning over.

Kozik didn't even try to hide the fact that he was laughing. "Night, kid.." He kissed her cheek.

"Night.." Harlie yawned, closing her eyes. Why did Tig always have to be a dick?

* * *

The next morning was rough. Harlie felt like the world was spinning beneath her and someone was beating her head with a hammer. She could hear Chibs and the other snoring in the living room. She reluctantly pulled herself out of her bed, regretting every second of movement. "Shit.." She ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

It took her about five minutes of splashing her face with cold water for her to finally wake up even though her head was still pounding. The only thing she remembered from the night before was Kozik carrying her to bed. No, wait.. She remembered taking his shirt off to. Oh god. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She glanced over to see Tig sitting in a chair at the table with a cup of coffee. It took her a minute to notice the bandage on his nose.

"What happened to you?" Harlie asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Bitch." Tig snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Holy shit! Did I do that?" Harlie's eyes widened, leaning down to inspect it.

"No shit." Tig replied, taking a sip of his coffee. "I was going in your room to check on you, but you and Koz were practically fucking."

"W-Wait, d-did I..? No.. " Harlie looked down, noticing she was missing her jeans.

"You two fucked in the bathroom. Everybody heard it." Tig watched her reaction, smirking. He watched as she ran down the hall to Kozik's room.

"Hey, you.." Harlie nudged Kozik with her foot.

"Hnn?" He groaned, not opening his eyes.

"Did we fuck last night?" Harlie asked seriously.

"What?" Kozik was wide awake now. "No. What the hell are you talking about, Princess?"

"Tig.. Tig said we did." She stared down at his shirtless form, trying to drag her eyes away.

"No, you broke his nose then passed out." He laughed. "Nice shot, by the way."

Harlie let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god.." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Kozik pouted playfully. It earned him a rough punch to the arm. He grabbed Harlie's hand. "Now that wasn't nice."

"You deserved it.." Harlie pulled her hand away, standing up. "I, uh.. I'm gonna get a shower."

"Alright.." Kozik looked away. "There are some towels in the cabinet."He watched her walk out, wishing she would choose him, but it would never happen. She loved Happy and he could clearly see that she already missed him. He stood up when she was gone, grabbing his jeans from the floor. He walked out into the living room. It seemed like everyone was up and moving now. Tig, Juice, and Chibs were out on the back steps smoking.

"Mornin'." Opie said, looking up at Kozik.

"Hey, bro." Kozik poured himself some coffee, sitting down between him and Jax.

"How's our girl?" Jax asked, grabbing the ashtray from the counter.

"She's fine." Kozik lit a cigarette. "A little hung over, but fine."

"She was pretty messed up last night." Jax chuckled.

"You see Tig's nose?" Kozik grinned, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"Yeah, she knocked the shit outta him." Jax's face then got serious. "What's going on?"

Why was everyone asking him questions today? "With what?"

"You and my nice." Opie said, leaning forward to look Kozik in the eye. The threat was clear. Stay away or get hurt.

"Nothing, man.." Kozik replied. "What happened last night, I won't happen again." He answered truthfully.

"Good," was all Opie said before walking outside.

* * *

**-One week later-**

"Hey!" Happy felt someone shake his leg. "Happy, wake up.." His eyes slowly opened when he realized Krys was standing at the edge of his bed.

"What the hell?" He groaned, sitting up. He felt the other side of bed, finding it empty.

"I ran her off." Krys flipped the light on, sitting down. "You're still here?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm still here." Happy reached for his cigarettes, his bad mood getting worse. What the fuck was she doing waking him up? He offered her one.

"So, you're telling me you're gonna sit here miserable as hell? Just sleeping with whatever piece of trash walks through those clubhouse doors?" Krys lit the cigarette, tossing him his lighter back.

"What are you talking about?" Happy racked his brain for a meaning to her words.

"My daughter, who I know is in complete love with you just left for Tacoma and you're still sitting here?" Krys took a long drag of the cigarette, watching him closely. She had no fucking idea how long this week had been. How much he missed her, but after what he said she didn't want anything to do with him. She made that clear.

There was no getting past Krys. "What other fucking option do I have? Goddamnit. She pretty much thinks I don't want her anymore."

"Then you fix it." Krys narrowed her eyes. "Or you end it. I won't have you leading her on. Not when she's in a state like this. For the past two weeks, almost every other thing she's said has been about you. Something you said, something you did."

Happy looked over at Krys. "I'm not good for her."

"No, you aren't. Clay wasn't good for me either and now look at us." She looked down at her wedding ring. "Twenty years goes by pretty fast."

"Clay?" Happy grabbed the ashtray of his night stand, passing it to her.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Harlie. Leave Clay to me." Krys touched his arm. "I know you care about her, Hap.. I give you two days. If you're here on this time Sunday, I'll kick your ass. Men take care of business."

"Yeah, they do." Happy sighed.

"Now you take care of my daughter. She's been through so much more than I have, but I've been where she is. I'd rather her be with you than someone like Tig. Or some 9-5 jackass." She crushed what was left of the cigarette in the ashtray. She stood up, looking back at him. "She needs you, Hap. And you need her." She left the room, smirking. The Queen gets what the Queen wants.

* * *

Things in Tacoma weren't that different from Charming besides the fact that Happy wasn't here. She spent all her spare time down at the clubhouse with Kozik , Donut, Daren, and Glenn. Glenn's Old Lady Aimee had been more than helpful. She'd helped Harlie get enrolled in local high school which was luckily out for the summer. She would start her senior year near the middle of August.

She felt like she'd been here for months when she'd only been here for a week. "Hey, you hungry?" Aimee asked, sitting a McDonald's bag down on the table.

"Starving." Harlie smiled. She took the fries from Aimme's hand.

"How ya doin', sweetie?" Aimee sat down across from her, running a hand through her dark curly hair. She was everything an Old Lady was meant to be and reminded her a lot of Krys.

"I'm fine." She opened a small pack of salt, pouring them on the fries.

"Koz hasn't brought of those whores home, has he?" When Aimee mentioned the Crow Eater's and Kozik, Harlie felt a small pang of jealousy.

"Nah." Harlie forced a laugh. "He does that while I'm not there.." She heard the song Shadow of the Day playing from underneath her. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket, not even bothering to look at the number. "Hello?"

There was a paused. "Hey, babe.." It was Happy. Harlie dropped the fries in her hands. "Where are you?"

"Uh.. Clubhouse, why?" Harlie asked, confused.

"Me too." He came for her. She couldn't believe it.


	20. Only For You

Harlie was still in a daze until she heard her phone crash against the table. Happy. He was really here. She dropped the fries in her hand and pushed away from the table. As he moved toward her, it still felt like a dream. She expected to wake up in Charming, but this was reality. She was in Tacoma with her new found family.

"Hey, babe." What was she supposed to say? She was happy, but at the same time incredibly pissed. He had guts, but she already knew that.

"Hi." Harlie looked up at him, running a hand through her now dark red hair. She never liked blonde hair anyway, she needed a change.

"You dyed your hair.." His fingers played with a few loose strands. It looked hot. He'd always had a secret thing for redheads. The color went so well with her emerald green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Uh, yeah.. Aimee did it for me. Early birthday present." She gave him a small smile, glancing up at him.

"So.." Happy leaned back against the table, looking awkwardly down at his worn boots.

"I'll be inside if you need me, baby.." Aimee gave Harlie a serious look accompanied by a kiss on the cheek before joining Glenn inside.

"They miss you back home.." He habitually lit another cigarette.

"Yeah. I miss them too." She slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"I.." Happy dragged his gaze from the ground. "I missed you too."

"Really?" Harlie glanced up at him. "And what's my dad got to say about that?"

"I realized I'm more worried about your mom.." Happy chuckled quietly, flicking the ashes to the ground.

"You should be worried about both of them. Trust me, I know my dad." Harlie took a sip of her half-empty coke.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between them. "You staying for the party?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Glenn offered me a job as a bartender. One hundred bucks a party." Harlie smirked.

"Damn, kid.. You're really raking it in." Happy laughed, sliding an arm around her shoulder. His look got serious again. "I really missed you, Harlie.."

"I miss you too, Hap." She leaned her head on her shoulder. It was different this time. It didn't give her the safe, comfortable feeling she was used to. He felt distant; like he was keeping something from her.. Or he didn't want to be here.

* * *

Kozik watched the whole scene play out in front of him, jealousy kicking it. It really was a green eyed monster. Harlie was better off without him, but there was no telling her that. She wouldn't listen to anyone. Not even him anymore. One week away from him and she was going to back in his bed, playing the same games over and over again.

It was going to come around kick one of them in the ass and in his head, Kozik knew it was gonna be Harlie.

* * *

Again everything was moving too fast, faster than what Harlie could deal with. Happy hadn't even been there an hour and they were already naked in her room at Kozik's. This was too fast. She wasn't ready for this again, not yet.

She stopped him when she felt him slide his hands down between her legs. "Hap.. Stop.." She grabbed his arm.

"What?" Happy snapped, jerking his arm away from her.

"Not yet.. I'm not ready for this again." Harlie slid out from underneath him.

"Goddamnit.." Happy grabbed boxers off the floor and slid them on.

"I'm just.." She touched his shoulder, looking away. "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you.. Make sure you're doing okay." Happy said quietly. He wasn't lying; he really did want to see her. Even though he needed her underneath, screaming his name.

"Why?" She picked her clothes up out of the floor.

"Because I missed you, isn't that enough?" Happy jerked his jeans on along with his boots.

"It was just a question." Harlie snapped.

"And I fucking answered." He rolled his eyes, grabbing his sunglasses off the nightstand.

"Who pissed in your cheerios, asshole?" Harlie threw him his shirt.

"When I really need you, you wanna keep your fucking legs closed." He sneered, earning himself a slap to the face. He deserved that one. He was just pissed that she was still pushing him away. He watched her plug her iPod into the dock on her dresser. The song Rehab by Rihanna played through the speakers as she started getting dressed.

"You can leave now.." Harlie turned to face him before leaving the room. Not paying attention to where she was going she walked straight into Kozik. "Shit.. Sorry.." She frowned.

Kozik grabbed her arms to stop her from falling when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Harlie lied, sniffling. "I gotta get ready for the party. I promised Aimee I'd help set up.." She stopped for a second. "Think I could get a ride?"

"Of course. How long do you need?" Kozik asked, leaning back against the wall.

"About thirty minutes?" She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Sounds good! I'll wait on ya." Kozik walked into Harlie's room, glaring daggers at Happy. He heard that was said between them. "Everything alright with you two?"

"Fine.." Happy stood up only to be pushed back down by Kozik.

"Listen, bro.. I've known you for a long time and you we're good friends, but when it comes to that girl in there I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you. I heard every word you said to her. You're in my house and if I hear it one more fucking time you'll regret you ever said it. That clear?" Kozik growled.

"Crystal." Happy narrowed his eyes as he stood up. He grabbed his keys off the dresser and left. Happy knew what he said to Harlie was wrong, it just slipped. He never meant any of it. He just wished she knew that.

* * *

"Harlie!" Kozik yelled down the hall, getting anxious. "It's been forty five minutes!"

"Okay, okay.. I'm almost done." Not even a minute later Harlie walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of tight white skinny jeans and a red tank top that had a low neckline with a pair of red, stiletto pumps. Her waist length hair was down and the ends were curled.

Kozik choked on his beer, spitting it back into the bottle. "Damn.."

"That's attractive." Harlie wrinkled her nose at his beer bottle.

"You gonna be able to sit down in those jeans, doll?" Kozik chuckled.

"Trust me; I rode with Juice in tighter ones. You ready?" Harlie grabbed her purse and her phone.

Kozik was still staring. "Sure, babe." He smirked. "You have to save me a dance.." He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah.. Keep it in your pants, Koz." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go!"

* * *

Harlie and Kozik walked into the clubhouse, her hand around his arm. She blushed as everyone turned to look at them. "I feel like a rockstar.." Harlie whispered, laughing.

The Tacoma clubhouse was set up just like the one in Charming except the bar was on the other side of the room. She had a few memories in this place from when she was a kid. She spent some time up here in the summer with Glenn and Aimee's oldest son Caleb. He was going to college in California.

"You look good." Kozik chuckled, leading her behind the bar. About thirty minutes later the club started to fill up with women dressed in clothes three times too small for them. The music blared through the speakers.

Harlie had missed most of the kids and wives, now it was time for the strippers and the Crow Eaters. She scanned the crowd Happy, noticing him in a corner with his arm around some young girl's waist. The girl couldn't have been two or three years older than Harlie with long, straight blonde hair. She wore a small denim mini skirt and a dark blue corset.

"Jealous?" Aimee took a seat in front of her.

Harlie placed a fresh beer in her hand. "Nah." She smirked. Oh well, her mom had always taught her to share.

"You know, you should be out there having fun. Not back here pouring drinks. You're royalty here too, sweetie." Aimee laughed, touching her hand.

"I'm fine. I'm getting paid for this." Harlie pulled one of the stools around the other side of the bar.

"At least pour yourself something to drink." Aimee took a sip of her beer. "Anything happen today between you and Hap? He was absolutely livid when he came back to the clubhouse."

"We got into an argument and I told him I wanted him to leave." She shrugged.

Aimee could sense she still wasn't telling her everything. "Well, if you don't do something about that.." She pointed to Happy. "I will. Didn't your mom ever teach you to set these bitches straight?"

Harlie laughed at the memory of when Cherry first came into the picture. The moment Krys figured out who it was she had Cherry tackled to the ground. "Oh, god.. She told you about Cherry, right?"

"The little tart that slept with your dad in Nevada?" Aimee asked. "Hell yeah. I laughed my ass off. These girls just don't learn."

"Aimee.." Harlie frowned. "Do you think Hap is using me?"

"In Happy's mind, there is no such thing as using. It used. If he were using you, honey.. He wouldn't have come all the way from Charming just for you." Aimee touched her cheek.

"I just feel.. I dunno. I made him mad earlier." She sighed.

"What happened?" Aimee asked. "Do I need to let Kozik out on him?"

"I.. Well, were messin' around and it felt like it was going way too fast for me. Every other time before it did go fast, but.. I dunno. I just didn't feel ready for it this time." Harlie poured herself a rum and coke.

"Don't let him pressure you, darlin'." Aimee kissed Harlie's forehead. "Do you wanna fix things?"

"Of course." Harlie sighed, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Then go talk to him." Aimee pointed in Happy's direction. "And if she gives you any trouble, I know you can handle that." She laughed.

"What about the bar?" Harlie asked.

"Wait.. I have an idea." Aimee smirked, grabbing Harlie's hand. "Come with me.."

"Okay?" Harlie blinked in confusion as she was led towards Happy.

"You, girl.." Aimee touched her shoulder. "Tha-.."

Harlie cut her off. "That's my old, sweetheart, and if you wanna keep your pretty little face the way it is I suggest you move." She grabbed the girl by the arm. "There's a place behind the bar for you.."

"Excuse me?" The girl stood up in Harlie's face, towering over her in her boots.

"Harlie.." Happy warned.

"Do you know who I am, bitch?" Harlie smirked, her fingers playing with the end the girl's dangly earrings.

"Does it matter?" The girl smacked her hands away, crossing her arms.

Harlie looked back at Aimee before her first collided with the bitch's jaw. "I said back the fuck off."

The bitch stood back up, grabbing Harlie by the hair. "You stupid bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Harlie was able to reach her hand up and grab the girl's earring. She ripped it roughly from her ear, blood gushing from the wound. "I warned you!" By now the whole clubhouse had gone quiet and were all watching the fight.

"Hell yeah!" Aimee yelled, clapping her on the back. "If only your mom were here to see this.."

A few of the other Crow Eater's rushed over to the girl, helping her up off the floor. Harlie threw the earring to the ground, looking up at Happy. "I told her not to.."

The ends of Happy's lips crept up into a smirk. "That was hot, babe.." He slid his arms around Harlie's waist, kissing her cheek.

"You, are mine." Harlie whispered, taking his hand. "Think we could head to your room?"' She saw his smirk grow. "Just to talk.."

Happy nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I'll be back, Aimee." Harlie looking back at her, smirking.

"Be careful you two!" Aimee yelled.

"I love that woman. She reminds me so much of my mom." Harlie laughed, following him down the hallway. "Hey.." She stopped him. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too.." Happy scratched the back of his head.

"I just never expected you to be here." Harlie walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Happy sat down beside her, pulling her against his chest. She smelt sweet like vanilla and strawberries. His arms were wrapped around her waist. "I'd always come for you, Harlie."

"What are we gonna do?" Harlie turned to face him, her fingertips tracing his cheek.

"I dunno, babe.. I really don't." Happy kissed her forehead.

"Just lay with me for now.." Harlie whispered, resting her head on his chest. She secretly hoped everything would work out for the better, but in her gut she knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Kozik sat in the hallway out Happy's door, listening to what was going on inside. He felt more for Harlie than he should have. He didn't want Happy here now. He didn't want Happy with her at all. He closed his eyes and took the last sip of his beer. No matter what happened, he would always be there for Harlie when Happy wasn't. That was a fact.

**There's still more to come, of course! But I wanna thank you guys for sticking by me with this. I've work incredibly hard on this story and am proud of it. Thank you guys,(: Reviews, love!**


	21. Just A Holy Fool

**AN: Sorry I sort of fell of the face of the Earth for a while! I've had so much going on. School started back and I've been drowning in homework ever since. But, now the new season has started and inspiration is back! I have some awesome ideas for you guys.(:**

_"On the first page of our story_  
_the future seemed so bright_  
_then this thing turned out so evil_  
_I don't know why I'm still surprised_  
_even angels have their wicked schemes_  
_and you take that to new extremes_  
_but you'll always be my hero_  
_even though you've lost your mind.."_

**One Month Later:**

Krys walked into her kitchen, sitting the groceries down on the table. The house seemed so empty without Harlie in it. She glanced down noticing Clay's keys and his gun on the table. She blinked. He was never home during the middle of the day. She grabbed his gun off the counter, making her way down the hall. "Clay?" She yelled.

"In here." His voice was so calm she could barely tell where it was coming from. She stopped in front of Harlie's bedroom and turned the door knob. She opened it to see her husband sitting in their daughter's bedroom floor, a box of Harlie's baby stuff spread out on the floor.

"Hey, baby.." Krys leaned against the door, laying the gun on the dresser. "Everything alright?"

"I fucked up, Krys," Clay confessed, picking up Harlie's old teddy bear.

"Honey.." She sat down on the floor beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "You didn't mean to.." She kissed his cheek.

"I miss her." Clay frowned up at her. This was something she has never seen. He never admitted his mistakes, he had too much pride.

"I know you do, baby.." She stroked his cheek, frowning. "You never meant to say those things and neither did she." For the first time since her sister-in-law's death, she held her husband in her arms. She loved him so much and would be lost without him.

"What do I do about Happy?" Krys raised an eyebrow; Clay never came to her for advice. It was usually his way or the highway. "I wanna kill him.." He confessed.

"We.. We can't do anything, Clay. I can't see her in the state she was in after," She took a deep breath," the rape. We need to let her fight this battle herself. I'm not exactly thrilled about it either.."

"He requested a transfer. Wants to go Nomad again." Clay watched his wife's fingers play with the rings on his hand. Her fingertips traced the outline of his wedding ring.

"Then grant it. We both know Quinn'll take him back." Krys kissed his knuckles, massaging his large hand in her much smaller one.

"What about Harlie?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"She can take care of herself, Clay. If she's anything like the two of us." Krys whispered, kissing his cheek. "C'mon, baby.. I'll make us dinner."

"Hey, I got it this time." Clay stood up, pulling his wife up with him.

"Call Harlie first.." Krys looked up into his eyes. "For me."

"I love you." Clay placed a kiss on her forehead before walking from the room.

* * *

"I gotta head out soon." Happy sat down on Kozik's couch, sliding a folded envelope in his back pocket. He hadn't mentioned to her that he might be transferring charters again. It wasn't time. He ran a hand over his head, taking a sip of the soda Harlie left sitting on table.

"Alright.." Harlie didn't want him to go. She sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand on her arm.

"You alright, doll?" Happy looked down at her. He was still a little pissed she wouldn't sleep with him. It was like someone had flipped a switch or something.

"Yeah, just tired.. It's been a long week." She kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his cheek.

Happy slid his arm around her waist, pulling her up into his lap. He smirked watching her blush. He loved it when she blushed. "You match your hair." He chuckled, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Asshole." Harlie laughed, sliding her arms around his neck. She sighed quietly feeling his lips make their way slowly down her neck. "Hap…" She whispered as his hands slid up the back of her shirt.

"No one ever said I was a nice guy, baby." Happy whispered, unsnapping her bra. He had to have her at least once before he left. He rolled his eyes when Harlie pulled away from him. "Harlie.."

"No, Hap.. I told you. I'm just not up for it." Harlie stood up as Happy grabbed her arm.

"Oh, c'mon." He sighed. "It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or some shit.."

"I just don't want to." She winced as Happy grabbed both of her wrists in one hand. He crushed his lips into hers, pushing her up against the wall. He moved his knee up between her thighs, his free hand moving up her shirt.

She struggled and tried to kick him off, but nothing seemed to work. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. No, no.. He promised this would never happen. When Happy parted her lips, she took her chance, biting down roughly on his tongue. The taste of his blood spread through her mouth.

"What the fuck?" Happy released her wrists, spitting blood onto the carpet.

Harlie sighed in relief despite the purple bruises starting to form around her wrists. She slid down the wall to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes as she started to hyperventilate.

His actions hit him harder than an explosion. "Oh, shit.. Harlie.." He reached down to pull her up, but his hand was roughly smacked away. He could see the fear in her eyes. What had he done?

"No!" She yelled. "Fuck you!" She slowly tried to stand, grabbing onto Happy's jeans to pull her up.

Happy scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. He held her head against his shoulder.

"Happy.." Aimee said, walking into the living room. "I think it's time you left." She crossed her arms. "They're expecting you at the clubhouse." She had been standing in the doorway the whole time. She'd never seen Happy act that way around Harlie. Something was wrong.

Happy nodded, placing Harlie on the couch. He leaned down to kiss her lips, but she turned away from him. "I'll call you.." He looked back and forth between them before leaving the room.

Aimee rushed over to Harlie, wrapping her arms the girl. "Baby girl.." She whispered as she felt Harlie's tears on her shoulder. "It's alright.."

"H-He said.. He said he wouldn't.." Harlie cried, clutching her aunt's shoulder. He'd broken his promise. Her nightmares flashed back into her mind as she felt her foundations crack a little bit more.

"Come on, honey.." Aimee stroked her hair soothingly. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She frowned. "The guys are gonna be here soon."

Harlie nodded, slowly standing up. She used to the arm of the couch to hold herself up before she fully regained her balance. Nothing was going to be the same. In her head, she'd slipped back into the condition she thought she'd overcome. She tried to push her thoughts away.

It was Saturday night, the night Koz, Glenn, Aimee, Donut, and Darren all sat around and played poker. She usually just sat in the back and watched. She'd never been much of one for poker. She'd been looking forward to this all week. Plus, it was her last weekend before started her senior year at a new school. Many of her other teachers had always worried she'd never had many other friends from school, only Sierra, and that's only when Sierra didn't have anyone else to talk to. She was looked down upon all because of her family. When she was in elementary school she remembered a few times when they wouldn't even let her leave with Tig or Bobby. They were all always surprised when Harlie made good grades. It was like they expected her to come to school decked out in all leather with sleeves of tattoos and piercings.

"What are we gonna make to eat?" Aimee asked, going through Kozik's cabinet. "Jesus Christ, how much take out do you and Koz eat?" She laughed, finally opening the freezer. There was a bag of chicken nuggets, hot wings, and microwave burritos.

"All the time. We like to mix it up a bit sometimes." Harlie gave her a sarcastic grin. "I need to go to the grocery store soon. I've been meaning to.."

"We'll go tomorrow. Let Mama Aimee teach ya to grocery shop." Aimee lit a cigarette, staring out the window. She always seemed to know when the guys were coming and like clockwork, all four bikes pulled into the driveway. Kozik lived more on the outskirts of Tacoma, but only about fifteen minutes away from the clubhouse. The house wasn't huge by far, but it was perfect size for just the two of them. Even with Harlie staying there, it still looked like a hurricane had run through it.

She was lost in her head when she felt a hand touch down on her shoulder. She jumped, turning around to face Kozik. "D-Don't.." She said, taking a deep breath. She placed her hands on the counter closing her eyes.

"You okay, doll?" Kozik frowned as the others filed into the house. He stood in front of her so she was blocked from everyone else's view.

"Yeah, fine.." Harlie lied, giving him half of a smile before grabbing the guys some beers out of the fridge. The fridge was pretty pitiful too. Only beer, Oreos, and a gallon of milk. She laughed to herself as she closed the door. She sat them down in the middle of the table, grabbing the cards off the coffee table. They never played with chips, it was always money… Or food, and that was usually Koz and Donut.

The warmth that surrounded her was only making her colder. She reached up into the cabinet, pulling down the bottle of Jack Daniels and walked out onto the small back. It was so calm outside. It almost reminded her of Charming, in its own way. It was going to be a straight out of the bottle night, she knew it already.

Kozik watched her from the window, concerned etched into his features. Something was very wrong, but he knew better than to press her. It always just made it worse, she would tell in her own time. For now, he'd watch her.

* * *

Harlie woke up the next morning, the Earth spinning around her. She had only the faintest memory of being carried into her room by Kozik who was asleep beside her, who was still dressed in his jeans and boots from the night before. She rolled over onto her side and shut her eyes tightly, hoping everything would stop moving so fast. She honestly felt like she was dying. She sat up carefully, staggering to the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Kozik heard felt the rise and fall of the mattress as Harlie stood up. He blinked his eyes open, taking a look around the room. His head felt like it was going to explode. Waking up to the sound of his roommate's retching wasn't something he'd planned, but it sure as hell wasn't the first time. He walked into the bathroom, holding her hair back out of her face. "Morning." He grinned, earning a rough punch to knee from the girl on her knees in front of the toilet.

Harlie grabbed onto Kozik's front jeans pocket, steadying herself as her legs shook under her as she stood. She turned on the sink, rinsing her mouth out with some cold water.

"Someone had a little too much to drink." Kozik chuckled, watching her pull her hair up into a ponytail. There was a different look in her eyes this morning. It could've been the hangover playing tricks on his mind, but it wasn't. They seemed to be searching for something. She was missing her fire. It was as if she was a candle and the flame had finally burnt out. Happy had hurt her again, it finally clicked in his head.

"Yeah, yeah.." Harlie rolled her eyes, starting to brush her teeth. She had to get rid of the taste of alcohol and vomit. She'd bitter off more than she could chew with Happy, everyone was right. She had too much pride to admit, but in her gut, it was true. _Stop thinking about it,_ she told herself, _if you keep thinking about him you know what's going to happen. _

"Breakfast?" Kozik asked, yawning. He flushed the toilet and zipped up his jeans. Harlie had been so lost in thought; she even missed him taking a piss.

"You're gonna cook?" Harlie raised an eyebrow.

"How about I go get us some breakfast from McDonalds?" He grinned, satisfied with himself. "You wanna go?"

"Gimme about ten minutes to get dressed." Kozik was such a goof, she couldn't help but laugh. She kissed him on the cheek before walking across the house to her bedroom. She opened up the top drawer of her dresser and laying on top of all her t-shirt was Happy's baggy SAMCRO: Men Of Mayhen t-shirt. He'd left it here a few nights ago. She thought for a quick second before tossing it onto her bed. She slid out of her clothes from the night before and jerked on a pair of jeans folded on her dresser. She pulled the baggy shirt over her head. She quickly put on her black Converse and grabbed her hoodie off the chair in front of her desk.

"Let's go!" Kozik shouted, grabbing the keys to his bike off the table.

Harlie groaned inwardly. He was being too loud and he knew it. She didn't understand how she was going to handle the bike, but oh well. "Coming!" She rushed out into the living room, still in the process of pulling on her hoodie.

* * *

Kozik and Harlie pulled up at the busy garage about thirty minutes later. As Kozik parked his bike, she noticed Happy's was still parked next J-Bird's. She took a deep breath, looking back in Koz's direction. He had stopped to talk to Glenn. He waved for her to go on in. Club business.

Harlie stepped inside hesitantly, scanning the bar for Happy. The Crow Eater she'd gotten a hold of a few months ago was cleaning up shot glasses and empty beer bottles. She smirked to herself. Her ear seemed to have healed fairly quickly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Happy standing in entrance to hallway. The Crow Eater sauntered over to him, only to be pushed out of the way when he caught the sight of Harlie standing across room. "Shouldn't you be cleaning?" He snapped to the girl before turning to walk back down the hall. Harlie didn't realize how much he cared about her.

He'd never meant to hurt her. Ever. He warned her he wasn't good for her. He told her multiple times, but she too stubborn to ever really hear him. Maybe she understood now, this had to stop. No matter what happened, he would always protect her.


	22. Winds of Change

**AN: I owe you guys another chapter and here it is! I got some pretty cool shit planned out.(: Reviews are amazing! I wanna know your thoughts!**

It was finally the first day of school and Harlie was exhausted. She kept herself awake during the day because every time she started to doze off during class she saw Happy's face in her mind. It was only Thursday, but a half day. School started at eight on the dot and ended at three, but for the first two day, they were dismissed at one.

She was looking forward to the weekend, but not necessarily the ten hour ride on a bike back to Charming. The boys were going on a run down into Nevada this weekend, probably carrying some guns to a safe house. She'd spent the past few days helping get everything ready for the run.

Honestly, she was ready to go home for a few days. She missed everyone, especially Clay. She let herself leave angry with him and that was something Harlie rarely did.

The bell rang loudly over the intercom and all of the students rushed out the door. Harlie dug her keys out of the bottom of her purse and made her way out into the large, crowded parking lot. She parked at the far end of the lot, but it was a hell of a lot easier to get out than anywhere else.

She opened the driver's side door and sitting in the seat was a note signed by all the guys, but was written in Kozik's messy scrawl. _Don't kill anyone on the first day, princess. We love you. _She laughed to herself and picked it up. Underneath it was a pair of brass knuckles that had been spray painted bring pink with PRINCESS written across the side. "Yeah, very threatning.." She shook her head, sliding her fingers into the holes.

Her phone began to vibrate in her seat. She picked it up, flipping it open. "Hello?" She slid the brass knuckles off and placed them in her purse. The principals were watching her from across the parking lot.

"_Hey there, beautiful." _Harlie smiled, hearing her father's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Dad." She said, backing out of her parking place.

"_How was the first say of senior year?"_ Clay asked. She could hear the sounds of the guys working in the garage in the background.

"Good, actually." She pulled out onto the highway.

"Good." A grin was apparent in his voice. "Your mom's excited about you comin' home for the weekend."

"Me too, Daddy." Harlie smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She missed everyone more than she realized. She'd been packed to go for days.

"I just wanted to call real quick and check up on you. I'll see you tomorrow night, baby."

"Alright. Bye, Dad." Harlie snapped her phone closed, tossing it into her seat. She grinned to herself remembering the fact that gets to miss the second day of school.

* * *

Harlie pulled up at clubhouse about twenty minutes later, parking her car next to Kozik's bike. She got out of the car and walked into the garage. "Hey, guys." She grinned, leaning back against one of the tables.

"Hey, babe." Glenn wrapped his big arms around her, lifting her up off the ground. He always gave her the best hugs.

"Hey, Glenn." She kissed his cheek. "You guys need any help in here?"

"Now, why would a pretty girl like you wanna work with a bunch fat old guys like us?" Jason, better known to her as J-Bird, slid his arms around her shoulders.

"Better with a bunch of old fat guys like you than a bunch of peppy little bitches from school." Harlie grinned up at him.

"True that." J-Bird chuckled deeply, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"You guys might be old fat, but me.. I'm gorgeous." Kozik stepped over to them, wrapping Harlie in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, yeah.." She rolled her eyes at him, smiling. "I got your present today, by the way."

"What'd ya think?" Kozik asked, a grin pulling at the ends of his lips.

"Pink, very threatening." Harlie shoved him playfully.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Kozik threw her over his shoulder, laughing.

"Kozik!" Harlie squealed, laughing. "Put me down!"

Kozik grinned. "Not a chance." He spun her in a circle, a few of the guys ducking out the way of Harlie's kicking feet.

"I have to pee!" Harlie pleaded, laughing so hard she was crying.

"Okay, okay.. I'm not a diaper." Kozik sat her down gently. "Go.."

Harlie ran off in the direction of the clubhouse, still laughing. There was something about Harlie's smile that pulled Kozik in.

Glenn watched Kozik closely. "Quit starin'.." He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kozik turned to face Glenn. "You think I was staring at Harlie?"

"I don't think, I know." Glenn pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. "I've noticed it for a while. Now, I'm telling what to do here, but I'd watch your back. Hap's got his eye on her."

"Yeah, I know." Kozik sighed, wiping his hands.

"Don't let Clay catch you looking at her like that.. He's about had it with Hap." Glenn frowned. "I don't need you dead."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna get back to work." Kozik looked toward the clubhouse one more time before turning his back to Glenn.

* * *

Harlie walked into the house later that night, placing a bag of Chinese takeout on the coffee table. She was definitely ready to go to bed; it had been a long day. She had gone grocery shopping with Aimee earlier and that had been an adventure all in itself.

She glanced over toward the counter, an open bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. She frowned, placing the cap back on. "Koz?" She shouted.

"In here!" He responded from the back porch. The door was wide open.

"Hey.." She smiled, walking outside. "I brought Chinese."

"Sounds good." Kozik laughed, taking a sip from his glass.

"What's the whiskey for?" Harlie asked, pointing towards the glass.

"Eh, just a long day. I needed a drink." He shrugged.

"Koz, is something wrong?" Harlie bit down on her bottom lip.

Kozik looked down at her and then looked away quickly. "Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Harlie touched his arm gently. Kozik felt his body come alive from that one small gesture. The alcohol probably wasn't helping any, but at this point it didn't matter. He was going to take what he wanted.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm fine, princess." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Koz.." She started, but was cut off as Kozik pressed his lips against hers. It took a minute for her mind to register what was going. She knew this shouldn't be happening, but she didn't want him to stop.

Kozik pulled away from her, clearing his throat. "Shit.." He walked back inside, shutting the door behind him.

Harlie sat down on the white plastic hair, holding her head in her hands. She never really noticed how much she cared about Kozik until that moment. The look in his eyes when kissed her was one she'd never forget. She took a sip out of the glass and dumped the rest over the porch.

She walked back inside, sitting the glass in the sink. "Koz?" She stepped out of the small kitchen and into the living room. "Hey.." She took a seat beside him on the couch. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She felt safe beside him.

Kozik looked down at her, blinking in surprise. He smiled to himself. "Hey.." He said, running a hand through her long hair.

She looked up at him, kissing him deeply. She slid up into his lap, one leg on either side of him.

He placed his hands firmly on her small waist, enjoying the feel of her curves under his hands. "Harlie.." He pulled away from her lips, burying his face against her stomach.

"I-I'm not sure.." Kozik placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh.." He placed a few kisses against her jaw and down her neck. "Goddamnit.." He whispered.

At that moment, nothing else mattered for the two of them. They just needed each other in way that words couldn't explain.

"Stand up.." He chuckled, placing a light slap on her ass.

Harlie giggled, sliding out of his lap. She stood up on her feet only to literally be swept up off of them.

Kozik picked her up bridal style, carrying her towards his bedroom. "See, I know how to treat a princess." He whispered, laughing.

Harlie's cheeks flushed light pink as he placed her down on the bed. Her hands immediately started unbuttoning his plaid shirt, sliding his cut down his arms.

Kozik's hands made their way to the zipper of her jeans. He slid them slowly down her legs, running his hands across her soft skin. She let out a soft gasp as Kozik ran his hands up underneath her shirt. It wasn't long until her t-shirt ended up on top of the growing pile. She laid underneath him in only her dark green boy-shirt panties and a black push-up bra. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Harlie sat up slowly, pushing him back onto the bed. She slid two fingers into the waist band of his boxers, pulled them down his legs, and tossed them into the floor. She straddled his waist, getting lost in the way his skin felt against hers.

* * *

"Babe?" Aimee sat down on the bed beside her husband. "You awake?" She touched his shoulder gently.

Glenn turned over to face his wife of twenty-six years. "Yeah, baby. You alright?" He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Got a lot on my mind. I'm worried about Harlie." Aimee sighed.

"So, we're gonna talk about the kid again? I've told you before, Aims, you gotta let her make her own mistakes." Glenn sat up, kissing her cheek gently.

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on Happy this weekend.." Aimee frowned.

"Why? Ain't she his Old Lady in trainin' or some shit?"

"You remember when we got the word that Harlie had been raped from Koz? And he was talking about the state she was in?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah, of course I remember. I'd never seen him so pissed off." Glenn lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Well, I walked into Koz's the other day. It was just Harlie and Hap there.. He almost forced her to fuck him." Aimee took her husband's cigarette and took a drag.

Glenn looked up at her and sighed. "Did he hurt her?"

"Not exactly physically, but she went straight back into that mindset. I'd never seen that poor girl so scared." Aimee placed the burning cigarette back between her husband's fingers. She could the anger in his eyes. "Just watch him, okay?"

"I will. Does Koz know?" Glenn asked.

Aimee shook her head. "Let's keep it that way, alright?"

"If he finds out, I can't stop him from laying his hands on Hap." Glenn pointed.

"I know, baby.. I know." Aimee laid down beside him, turning the lamp off.

* * *

Harlie was asleep with her head resting comfortably on Kozik's chest. He couldn't deny the fact that she was great in bed, but it had been more than that to both of them.

He loved her hair. It was soft and curly, but not frizzy. He missed her original strawberry blonde color, but the red was hot as hell. He hadn't sleep this good since before she'd shot Weston. You couldn't look at a girl like Harlie and expect her to be dangerous. You didn't mess with the daughter of the most powerful man in the Sons.

He pulled the blanket closer around Harlie, closing his eyes. Whatever bad feelings Kozik had earlier didn't matter anymore. If Happy hurt her again, he swore to himself he'd do something about it.

* * *

Harlie woke up the next morning with the alarm clock screaming in her ear that it was 5:00. She felt Kozik's strong arm wrapped gently around her waist. She pressed the snooze button and rolled over. "Koz.." She whispered, pressing her lips against his. "We gotta get up and get going.." There was a small ounce of regret resting in the back of her mind, but was washed away.

Kozik groaned in his sleep, running his hands down across his face. "Nnnn.." He rolled over, pulling the comforter up over his head.

Harlie smirked to herself. She got up out of bed, pulling Kozik's plaid shirt around her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen, fixing herself a nice cold glass of ice water. Of course, she wasn't planning on drinking it. She made her way back into the bedroom, placing a kiss on the side on Koz's neck. "Babe.."

When he didn't move, she poured the cold water over his head and took off running into the living room.

"HARLIE!" Kozik bellowed, chasing after her. He caught her around the waist, pulling her against him. "That wasn't very nice.."

"But, it was funny." Harlie laughed, turning around to face him. She kissed his cheek. "We gotta get ready. And that was payback.."

"Payback for what?" Kozik grinned.

"For making fall off the bed in the clubhouse in Charming." She giggled as Kozik leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

"Let's go get ready. Wear something comfortable." He smacked her on the ass as she started to walk back toward her bedroom. He smirked, hearing her hum Seventeen by Winger.

* * *

Harlie was leaning against back against Kozik's bike while she watched everyone scramble to get the last minutes things ready to go. She looked up to see Aimee coming toward her.

"Hey, sweetheart." She hugged her niece gently. "How you feeling today?"

"Good.." Harlie smiled, blushing a bit. "Really good.."

"So, I've been noticing the looks between you and Spikey over there." Aimee waved her hand towards Kozik.

"It's nothing." Harlie smiled, looking down at her helmet. "Hey, will you French braid my hair before we go?"

"Of course. Come over here to picnic tables and sit down." Aimee took her by the arm, leading her across the lot. "You look cute, honey." She grinned.

Harlie was wearing a black long sleeved lace shirt with a black camisole underneath it with her skinny jeans and riding boots. She was wearing the leather jacket that her mom had given for Christmas the year before. "Thanks."

Aimee ran her hand through the young girl's hair. "Your hair did turn out great."

"I know, I love it." Harlie beamed.

Aimee braided her hair quickly. "You better go, they're about head out. Have a good time, baby girl. Tell your Mama I said hi." She kissed her cheek, sending back over towards the guys.

"You ready?" Kozik asked, taking her face in his large hands.

"Let's go.." She placed a kiss on the side of his lips, making it look as if she only kissed his cheek.

"Climb on." Kozik grinned, straddling the bike.

Harlie strapped on her helmet, climbing on behind him. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, tracing the outline of the reaper. She wrapped her arms gently around his waist. _Well, Charming, I'm back. _She thought as they started onto the highway.


	23. Highway to Hell

**AN: Another quick update! I've just had so much inspiration. A lot goes down in this chapter and hope you guys like it. :) Reviews are what keep me going so please review!**

They finally pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot at about 5 that afternoon. The garage had been closed early all because they were coming down from Tacoma. First people Harlie saw standing out in the lot were Tig, Clay, and Jax. Harlie liked to call them the Big Three. They all parked their bikes on the opposite side of those that belonged to the members of SAMCRO.

Harlie practically jumped off the back of Kozik's bike, running into Clay's arms. "Dad!" She laughed as spun her in a circle. It felt good to be in the arms of her father. Someone she knew would always love her, no matter what. She kissed his cheek gently, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Goddamn, I've you missed you, baby girl." Clay placed his daughter back on her feet, grinning widely. "I'm sorry, Harlie.." He held her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harlie smiled up at him. "I'mma go see the others.." She kissed his cheek again, before walking over to Tig.

"Hey, Princess!" Tig picked Harlie up on his shoulders, grinning.

"Miss me?" Harlie asked, smirking.

"Not a chance, you little shithead." Tig laughed, sitting her down. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It ain't the same without you."

"Of course not." Harlie said cockily.

"What about me?" Jax pouted playfully, resting his arm on Harlie's shoulder.

"I was getting' there." Harlie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Where are the other guys?"

"Inside." Jax nodded his ehad in the direction of the clubhouse. "C'mon, a princess needs an escort." He offered Harlie his arm, leading her inside. "Hey guys! We got a visitor."

Harlie stepped up beside him when Jax caught all their attention. A cheer erupted through the clubhouse as everyone came rushing towards them.

"It's my baby!" Chibs shouted, wrapping an arm around hair waist. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, messing up her hair. "We miss ya around here, darlin'."

"Miss you guys too." Harlie said, running into her uncle's open arms. "Chewbacca!"

"Hey, midget!" Opie chuckled, twirling his niece around. "How have you been, baby doll?"

"Good." She was home. That familiar warmth was filling her mind. Tacoma was a whole new country compared to the familiar feel of Charming. She could tell you how to get anywhere in Charming. Everyone knew everyone.

She collected hugs from all the guys, tears streaming down her cheeks before it was all over. "I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too." Piney, stepping through the door.

"Pops!" Harlie's face brightened upon seeing her grandfather. One reason she loved Piney so much, besides the fact that he's spoiled the shit out of her, is he'll tell it like it is. He's never sugarcoated anything. He never did for his kids and he didn't do it for her.

"There's my girl." Piney wrapped his arms tightly around his oldest grandchild. No one messed with his baby. "You see your mom yet?"

"There's what where I'm going next." Harlie smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, go on. She's been talking about you all week." Piney laughed deeply.

"I'm going!" Harlie shook her head, giving everyone an extra hug. She looked around the clubhouse for Happy, biting her lip. "Where's Hap?" She asked, turning to Opie.

Opie shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "His dorm."

"Good, he can stay there." Harlie shook her head. "Do you think I could use your truck?"

"Yeah, go head." Opie dug his hand into his pocket for his keys. He tossed them to her, watching her go. "What the hell was that?"

"Maybe she knows he's fucking Ima.." Jax shrugged.

Opie sighed. "Let's not mention that, just in case." He chuckled lightly, lighting a cigarette. "We can't afford to bail my niece outta prison for murdering a slut."

"Yeah, yeah.. I think it'd be funny. Harlie'd kick her ass." Jax grinned widely.

"No doubt." Opie said, watching Harlie walk out of the clubhouse.

* * *

As Harlie made her way across the parking lot, she felt someone grab her gently by the arm. She jumped on instinct and pushed the hand away.

"Hey, hey.." Kozik frowned. "It's just me."

"Hey, sorry.." Harlie shook her head.

"You alright, baby?" He brushed her bangs out of her light green eyes.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind.." She flashed him a small smile, kissing his cheek. "I was about to head home to see my mom real quick. "Wanna come or you wanna stay?"

"I should probably stay." Kozik chuckled. "I'd never hear the end of it." He rolled his eyes.

"Good point." Harlie looked around for anyone who could be standing outside. She stood up on the tips of her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'll be back in time for the party. I'm taking Opie's truck."

Kozik smirked. "Dress up nice for me?"

"Maybe." Harlie ran a hand through her hair. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Ya know, you look pretty hot right now." He whispered.

"Don't even think about it, Spikey." She laughed, shoving him playfully. "See you later?"

"You got it." He gave her a sarcastic two finger salute before walking into the clubhouse. He met a grinning Tig at the door. "We gonna go through this again, Tiggy?" He pushed Tig out of his way.

"So, you and the kid, huh?" Tig laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

Kozik stopped in mid-step and turned to look at him. "What shit are you going on about now?"

"I saw you with Harlie.." He said, blocking Kozik's way again. "Cradle robbing now, are we?"

"Fuck you, Tig." Kozik scoffed, trying to push past Tig. "Wanna kiss?"

Tig sneered, moving out of his way. "Hey, best hope Clay doesn't find out."

Kozik whirled around to face him. "That girl means more to me than you'll even understand. She's not a fucking kid anymore. The earlier Clay realizes it, the better."

"No need to get testy." Tig rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the bar.

* * *

"Mom?" Harlie smiled, walking in the door. She heard the sound of the vacuum coming from the living room. She walked into the living room silently, unplugging the vacuum cleaner from the wall.

"What the hell?" Krys turned around, a smile breaking out on her face. "Harlie!" She embraced her daughter tightly. "Jesus Christ, Harlie Grace, you look great.."

"Mom, it's only been a month." Harlie laughed, kissing her mom's cheek.

"I know, but I miss you so much. It's too quiet around here without you." Krys smiled, starting to wrap up the cord. "I love your hair.."

"Thanks, Aimee did it for me." She took a seat at the bar. "Not very long. Only about thirty minutes. I borrowed Ope's truck."

"How do you like living with Koz?" Krys asked curiously, lighting a cigarette.

"I like it. It's pretty fun." Harlie's cheek brightened a little. "We eat takeout a lot. Neither one of us ever feel like cooking." She played with the ends of her hair.

"I heard Hap's visit didn't end very well." Krys raised an eyebrow, taking a long drag off her cigarette.

"Let's not talk about that. We're not exactly on speaking terms." She looked away awkwardly.

"What exactly happened? He came home in a pissy mood and he's been in one since." Krys frowned.

"Nothing." Harlie shook her head quickly.

"Alright, alright.. We won't talk about it." Krys held her hands up. "I understand.." She touched her daughter's cheek gently, smiling. "My god, my baby is grown up.."

"I'm still a teenager, Mom." Harlie rolled her eyes, laughing. "Think I could talk to you about something?"

"You know you don't need to ask. Want a Coke?" Krys asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Please?" Harlie said gently, fidgeting with Opie's keys.

"Did Happy do something?" Krys frowned.

"Uh, kinda.. But, that's not the point.." Harlie popped open the can, taking a small sip. "I slept with Kozik."

Krys sighed, closing her eyes. "Harlie.."

"I know.." Harlie took a deep breath. "I messed up."

"I didn't say that, did I?" Krys asked, putting out the last bit of her cigarette. "Is there any particular reason why?"

Harlie just shrugged. "I-It just happened. He makes me happy, Mom. He's a total different person around me."

"Just be careful.." Krys frowned. "Please tell me you used protection."

"I'm on the pill, remember?" Harlie took a sip of her drink, playing with the tab.

"Honey, I know you.. What happened?"

"Hap and I.. He.. We.." Harlie went quiet for a second. "We just got into a huge fight."

"Happy's not good for you, Harlie." Krys spoke up after a moment. "I never said anything before because I couldn't. I was worried you would.. I dunno. I didn't want this life for you. But, he cares about you.."

Harlie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. He cares about what's between my legs.. Mom, he tried to fucking rape me." She spat.

"What?" Krys stood up quickly.

"Mom, mom.." Harlie grabbed her mother's arm. "It's okay, I'm fine.." She pulled up the sleeves of her hoodie, revealing the dark purple bruises that wrapped around her wrists. "I-I bit his tongue, then Aimee walked in.."

Krys gasped, outlining them gently. "Harlie, I have to tell Clay.."

"No!" Harlie snapped. "Dad can't know, alright? The Club has too many problems already."

"Goddamnit, I can't keep this from him!" Krys shouted.

"If I wanted Dad to know, I would've told him! Not you." Harlie grabbed her keys off the counter. "I'm heading back to the clubhouse.."

"Harlie, wait.." Krys frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"Don't be, Mom.. I can handle this." She stopped at the door, looking back towards her mom. "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

Krys nodded, frowning. "I love you."

"Love you too.." She opened the door and shut it behind her. She walked down to Opie's truck and climbed up inside. It was starting up to be a long weekend.

* * *

Around ten that night, the party was finally starting to heat up. It had exclusively become just the SAMCRO guys, the normal hang arounds, and the Crow Eaters. And Ima. There was no way Harlie could ignore that bitch's presence. She had herself practically coiled around Happy.

"Shot?" Tig grinned, sitting a shot of vodka down in front of her and two in front of him.

"Let's do it.." Harlie grinned, downing hers quickly. That familiar burning sensation tingled her throat. "Thanks." She laughed.

"So.." Tig said awkwardly, glancing between Happy and Ima, Harlie, and Kozik. "Why aren't you with your old man?"

"He's a little busy." She said icily, staring down at the bottom of the shot glass.

"I wasn't talkin' about Hap. I was talking about Koz." Tig pulled his sleeves up on his shirt to his elbows.

"What?" Harlie looked up quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so." Tig chuckled. "You ain't pullin' that shit with me."

"Fine, yeah.. I fucked Koz." Harlie rolled her eyes. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me at all, sweetheart." Tig shrugged. "What happened there?" He asked, pointing at Happy.

"Nothing.." Harlie said harshly. "Damn.."

"It ain't nothing, Harlie. I see it written all over your face." Tig sighed.

"Who are you, my mom?" Harlie rolled her eyes, hopping down off the stool. "I'm going outside.."

"C'mon, doll.." Tig followed after her. "Just talk to me.."

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Harlie turned her back to him, biting her lip.

"Goddamnit." Tig rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm gently. "Listen to me, it all goes to shit around here when you two are mad each other. Nothing that needs to get done, gets done."

"Fine, you wanna know?" Harlie spat, tears pooling in her eyes. "He tried to fucking rape me, Tig!"

"What?" Someone shouted behind them. Harlie turned quickly to see Kozik standing in the doorway to the clubhouse. "That son of a bitch tried to rape you?"

"Koz.." Harlie frowned, grabbing his arm. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down.." Kozik snapped. "I'm tired of him hurting you all the fucking time!" He rushed inside, Happy in his sights.

"See!" Tig snapped. "Look at what you just did!"

""Fuck you, Tig." Harlie scowled, running in after Kozik.

Kozik shoved Ima out of the way, grabbing Happy by the cut. "You think it's okay to lay your fucking hands on her?" He growled, his fist colliding with Happy's jaw.

"Kozik!" Harlie shouted, trying to grab his arm. "Baby, please.."

"Baby?" Happy asked. "You've gotta be fucking joking!"

"You tried to rape her, you piece of shit!" Kozik yelled and the whole clubhouse went quiet.

It all happened so fast, Harlie could barely remember a thing. Before she knew what was happening, chairs and tables were moved out of the way for the brawl to continue. Kozik and Happy rolled across the floor, blood pouring down both their faces.

"Break that shit up!" Clay shouted, Bobby and Tig rushing over to grab Happy and Kozik.

"Get off me.." Kozik snapped, shoving Bobby away from him. Blood poured from his eyebrow, nose, and mouth. He was holding his side tightly, panting.

Clay grabbed Happy up out of the floor. "Get the fuck out.. If you come back or you ever lay another hand on my daughter, I'll rip your goddamn throat out. Call Quinn. You'll never be welcome back in Charming." He kneed Happy roughly in the stomach.

Harlie buried her face against Krys's shoulder, sobbing. "M-My fault.." She whispered.

"Shh.." Krys whispered. "It's alright.."

"Take her home." Clay snapped. "Call Tara. Tell we need some of the guys patched up."

"C'mon.." Krys started to lead Harlie outside.

"No, I'm not leaving.." Harlie frowned. "I need to check on Kozik."

"You don't need to see him like this, Harlie.." Krys sighed. "No, I'm not leaving. This is my fault."

"Harlie, go home." Clay said firmly. "There's been enough damage here already. Chibs, make sure she gets to the car."

"You can come see him in the morning, baby.." Krys kissed her daughter's forehead.

Harlie just nodded, not wanting anymore fighting. "A-Alright.." She walked out to her mother's Escalade and climbed inside. She rested her head against the window, tears pouring down her face.

"It's gonna be alright.." Krys leaned over, stroking her daughter's cheek. "Let's get you home.."

* * *

Harlie didn't sleep at all the night before. She tossed and turned in bed, every time she fell asleep, a nightmare began. She got up out of bed and made herself a cup of coffee. She pulled her phone out of her bag, checking for a message, a phone call, or anything from the guys. Nothing.

"What are you doing up this early?" Krys yawned, walking into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep.." Harlie shrugged, taking a sip of her vanilla flavored coffee. "Dad still asleep?"

Krys nodded, sighing. "If you wanna go see Kozik, you should probably go now."

"I can't.. I don't have a way." Harlie frowned, staring into her cup of coffee.

Krys grabbed her purse off the counter and pulled out her keys to the Escalade. "Just be careful."

"I will." Harlie grabbed Clay's jacket off the back of the chair. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, sweetheart." Krys poured herself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette. Just as Harlie walked out the door, Clay came walking into the kitchen. "Mornin', baby."

Clay walked over to Krys taking her face in his hands. He kissed her gently, thumbs stroking her cheek bones. "Morning."

"Harlie's gone to see Kozik." Krys said, pouring her husband a cup of coffee.

Clay nodded silently, sighing. "How is she?"

"Exhausted. She didn't sleep all night." Krys sighed, looking up at him.

Clay leaned back against the counter, taking a sip of coffee. "Maybe we should make her come back home."

"That would be the worst thing. She's happy up there, Clay. With Kozik." Krys took a seat at the table, staring out the glass sliding door.

"I guess you're right." Clay placed the cup down on the counter, frowning.

"I'm always right and don't you ever forget it." Krys smirked.

* * *

Harlie pulled up at the garage, seeing a few of the guys already up and moving. She parked her mom's Escalade next to the office, hopping out. She looked around the parking lot, spotting Happy standing next to his bike. His eyes was black, his nose broken, and his lip was busted. She bit her lip, walking over to him. "Uh, hey.."

"Hey." Happy said gruffly, taking a long drag off his cigarette.

"I'm sorry.." Harlie frowned. "I-I never meant for any of this to happen.."

Happy shrugged, staying silent. "Don't worry about it, kid. I fucked up, I get it.."

Harlie looked down at her feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

Happy leaned down, pressing a long kiss to her lips. "See ya around, kid.."

"Yeah.." Harlie touched her lips lightly, watching as he backed out of the oarking lot.

She made her way into the clubhouse, shaking her head when she saw most of the guys passed out in the place they were standing. Most of them had Crow Eaters face down in their lap. She walked down the hall into the room Kozik was sleeping in and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Kozik?" She frowned, touching his bruised cheek lightly.

"Hnn?" Kozik opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Harlie. "Morning." He gave her a small grin, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Don't, it's alright.." She leaned down, kissing his lips gently.

"What time is it?" He asked, grabbing for his phone.

"About seven thirty.." She laid down on his good side, resting her head against his chest. "I'm sorry.."

"Hey, enough with that already." Kozik chuckled, watching Harlie run her fingers along the tape wrapped around his ribs. "You didn't do anything wrong." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Before he could even get another word in, she had fallen asleep beside him. He pulled the comforter up over her shoulders. He kissed her forehead before standing up slowly. He left his black SAMCRO hoodie laying on the bed with her along with a note that said _'Call me. I'll be back tomorrow night'. _


	24. Give It Time

**AN: Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the others, but I try to wait until Tuesday before I start. ;) Fresh inspiration! I hope you guys like this one.**

The ride back to Tacoma was a relatively easy ride. Harlie was exhausted by the time they finally made it back to Kozik's house. The two of them decided it would be a good night to just hang out around the house. "Okay, c'mon.. Let me fix this place up." Harlie pleaded, grabbing Kozik a beer from the fridge.

"It ain't gonna end up pink with flowery shit everywhere, is it?" Koz asked, popping the cap off the beer. He tossed it into the trash.

"Honestly? Pink? Flowers?" Harlie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not like your last ex-wife."

Kozik took a long sip of his beer. "Let's not bring that gash up."

She laughed to herself, kissing his cheek. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Kozik grinned.

"Lazy." She rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the couch. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table, finally settling on some stupid, cheesy Lifetime movie.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kozik threw his arms up in the air, grabbing the remote. "No fucking way."

"Oh, c'mon!" Harlie pouted playfully. "It was just getting good.' She said sarcastically fine. "Fine, what do you wanna watch?"

"I know what we could watch.." Kozik smirked.

"Jesus Christ, Koz.." She placed her feet up in his lap. "We've been home for thirty minutes and you're already thinking about porn."

"Hey, hey.. Don't hate my amazing collection of girl-on-girl." Kozik grinned, resting his hand on her knee.

Harlie rolled her eyes. "Pick something. That's not porn. I remember the one night I spent with Tig. I'm scarred for life." She shuddered, shaking her head.

"Fine, fine." Kozik sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"While you order pizza, I'm gonna get a shower and change. I smell like cigarette smoke and stale beer." Harlie stood up, stretching her arms and legs.

"You sayin' I stink?" Kozik crossed his arms.

"No, not always." She grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, someone's not getting laid tonight." Kozik propped his boots up on the coffee table.

"Hey, you're gonna get grease all over that!" Harlie shoved his feet down.

"What the hell?" Kozik looked up at her in disbelief. "It's my fucking table."

"Someone's territorial. At least take your boots off, please." Harlie sighed, walking down the hall to the bathroom. She unzipped her boots, pulling them off her aching feet. Every bone in her body ached. She hadn't been on a ride that long in about four years.

She slid out of the rest of her clothes, wrapping a towel around her body as she turned on the hot water. She laid the towel on the counter stepped inside. She sighed in relief as she felt the hot water hit her sore muscles.

She heard a knock on the door before Kozik walked inside. "Mind if I get in?" He grinned.

Harlie blushed lightly, combing shampoo through her hair with her fingers. "Sure."

Kozik stripped down quickly, hanging his cut on the door knob. He slid into her shower behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the tattoo on her shoulders before she started to wash the sweet-smelling shampoo from her hair. "I've always loved the way your hair smelled."

"It's called shampoo. You'd know if you used it." Harlie grinned, turning to face him.

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" Kozik smirked, pushing her up against the wall.

"Maybe." Harlie grinned, water dripping down her body.

Kozik kissed her deeply, holding her wrists in one hand up above her head. He placed his free on her thigh, bringing it up around his waist.

Harlie slowly pulled away from his lips, giggling. "Really, the shower?"

"You never had sex in the shower?" Kozik chuckled, letting her wrists go.

"Not yet.." Harlie blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his slowly, arching her back against his chest.

* * *

Harlie was lying in bed beside a sleeping Kozik. She rolled over onto her side, glancing at the clock. It was 2:30 and she couldn't sleep at all. They had gone from the shower and finally to his bed. She felt an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over her as she sat up. She felt his hand touch her wrist.

"Why you still awake?" Kozik asked quietly, sleep still in his voice.

"Just getting some water, baby.." She leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

"Alright." He gave her a small smile before rolling back over.

Harlie grabbed her phone off the nightstand, closing the door behind her as she left the room. She sat down at the table, looking through her contacts. She stopped on Happy's name, her finger hesitating over the send button. She took a deep breath before pushing her thumb down on the small green send button.

"_Hello?" _Happy answered gruffly, loud music in the background.

"Hey.." Harlie said quietly, surprised that he even answered the phone.

"_What do you want?" _He scoffed.

"Just wanted to talk." She frowned, tears pooling up in her eyes.

"_Talk." _Harlie could hear the shrug in his voice along with him taking a long drag off a cigarette.

"Where are you?" She asked, tapping the tips of her fingers on the table.

"_Portland, doll." _He sighed.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, biting her lip.

"_For what?" _Happy asked, the music in the background getting quieter and quieter.

"Everything. What happened with Kozik, my dad-" She started, but was cut off by Happy.

"_Shit happens.."_ Happy shrugged.

"Let me talk to my dad.." Harlie said. "Please.."

"_Harlie.."_ Happy sighed. _"Listen, I gotta go. I'll let you know next time I'm in Tacoma." _

Harlie felt her stomach drop when she heard the line go dead. She held her in hands, sobbing quietly. She realized in that moment this wasn't the life she wanted. It was the life her father tried to keep her from. Getting used then thrown to the side. Getting caught up in the business of the club. The reason he always tried to keep her at an arm's length finally hit her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, getting herself a glass of water from the sink. She took a long sip before picking up her phone again. She dialed Aimee's number, praying she would answer.

"_Hello?" _Aimee answered sleepily, yawning.

"Hey, Aims.." Harlie sat the glass down on the counter, sitting back down at the table.

"_Harlie? Baby is everything alright?"_ She asked, sitting up in bed.

"Mind if I come over?" She asked, biting on her thumb nail.

"_Don't you have school tomorrow, sweetheart?" _Aimee asked, frowning.

"I can't sleep.." Harlie ran a hand through her hair,

"_I'll see you in about ten minutes, alright?"_ Aimee sighed, pulling her housecoat over her shoulders.

"Okay.." Harlie hung up, grabbed her keys off the coffee table, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Who's calling you this late?" Glenn grunted, walking into the kitchen behind his wife. When she was awake, so was everyone else.

"Harlie." Aimee sighed, taking a drag off her cigarette.

"What's that kid doing up this late?" He asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snatched the beer from his hand, placing it back in the fridge. "It's three in the morning!"

"So?" Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Go back to bed, honey." Aimee frowned. "You don't have to be up too."

"Well, fine.." Glenn chuckled. "Girl time. I understand. I don't wanna hear conversations about doing each other's hair and nails anyway."

"Really funny." Aimee said sarcastically. "Grumpy old man."

"I heard that!" He shouted, walking back down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

Harlie pulled up about five minutes later, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She walked in the house to see Aimee sitting on the couch. "Hey." She said gently.

"Come sit down." Aimee smiled, making some room for Harlie on the couch.

"Thank you for letting me come over." Harlie said, taking a seat beside Aimee. She put her feet up on the coffee table.

"No problem, baby." Aimee took a sip of her coffee. "Wanna tell me what's got you so torn up?"

Harlie shrugged. "Shit that happened over the weekend."

"Like what?" Aimee raised an eyebrow. She already knew because Glenn had told her earlier, but she needed to hear it from Harlie.

"Kozik found about what happened with Happy.. They got into a fight." She frowned. "They were both pretty beat up by the time it was over. My dad banned Hap from ever being patched into SAMCRO again or even returning to Charming.." She rubbed her arm gently.

"Is that it?" Aimee searched the girl's face for answer.

"I just.." Harlie started. "I don't feel like I'm in the right place anymore. This isn't the life I wanted."

"Life as Old Lady isn't easy." Aimee placed her coffee cup down on the table, rubbing Harlie's back.

"Whose Old Lady am I!" She sighed. "I'm not Happy's, I never was nor will I ever be. I'm sure as hell not Koz's either."

"That's a choice you have to make, but always remember Happy's never gonna change. Neither will Kozik, but he'll always take care of you." Aimee touched Harlie's hand gently.

"I know.." Harlie said, looking down at her feet.

"You've been living your life around all these men for too long. You need to be happy." Aimee pointed out.

"To be honest, I don't know how." Harlie confessed.

"You just have to let yourself. Yeah, these guys might be a hell of a lot different from the others out there, but never forget.. They're just men." Aimee laughed softly, bringing a small smile to Harlie's face. "Now, where do you want to be? Chasing Happy or here with Kozik?"

"I dunno.." Harlie's smile faltered. "I just.. Want a break."

"Then take one." Aimee replied, taking the last sip of her coffee. "Tell Kozik you're not ready for anything.."

"I think he knows." She bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" Aimee asked, putting her cigarette out.

"Not really.." Harlie sighed, glancing out the window. "But, ever since I got up here the feelings I had for Kozik started to change. I care about him, a lot. It's different than what I had with Hap."

"What you had with Hap was lust, not love." Aimee ran her thumb across Harlie's cheek gently. "I think everything will fall into place. Just give it time." She looked up at the clock. "Sweetie, it's almost three thirty, you need to get in the bed."

"Alright.." She grabbed for her keys, but Aimee was faster.

"You can sleep in the guest room." Aimee smiled.

"Koz doesn't know I'm gone.." She frowned.

"I'll take care of it, now go." Aimee rushed Harlie down the hall. "You know where everything is if you need it."

"But, what about clothes?" Harlie asked.

"I'll pick you some up in the morning." Aimee kissed her cheek gently. "Now, sleep. Or I'll your phone." She laughed, closing the door behind her.

Harlie slid out of her jeans and pulled her bra from under her tank top, tossing them both to the floor. She laid down, pulling the comforter up to her waist and closed her eyes. She barely had the chance to think before she fell asleep.

* * *

Kozik woke up the next morning, frowning when he didn't see Harlie asleep beside him. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and her going to the kitchen. He sat up, pulling a pair of sweat pants off of the laundry basket beside the bed. He heard a noise coming from the living room. "Harlie?" He walked into the kitchen.

He was surprised when he saw Aimee standing into the living room with a bag full of Harlie's clothes. "Morning." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Where's Harlie?" He asked, leaning back against the counter to light a cigarette.

"My house. She came over and we talked for a long time." Aimee walked into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water.

"Why? Is she alright?" His voice was laced with concern.

"She's fine." Aimee sighed. "Just take it a little slow, alright? She's still not over everything that's happened. She just needs time."

Kozik nodded, sighing. "I feel like I can't help her."

"We all feel that way, but you're helping her more than you think." Aimee leaned against the counter beside him. "She's healing."

Kozik frowned, agreeing silently.

Aimee touched his shoulder. "She really cares about you, Koz. You've done so much for her."

"I just saw everything that was happening. I knew this shit would Happy wouldn't end well." He sighed.

"Anyone could've told you that." Aimee laughed gently. "She's wise beyond her years, but she's still learning."

"She's just a kid.." Kozik flicked his ashes into the sink. "She's gone through so much.."

"More than most girls have, but she'll make it." Aimee took one last sip of her water. "I'm letting her sleep in today. She was up late."

"Good. We were up late." Kozik chuckled.

"I don't even wanna know.." Aimee shook her head. "I'm gonna get her to help me some today after she gets outta school. I think letting her take over in the office might help her take her mind off of it."

"Good idea." Kozik nodded, putting his cigarette out in the closest ash tray.

"Just keep what I said in mind, alright?" Aimee said, grabbing the bag of Harlie's clothes off the couch before walking out the door.

Kozik watched Aimee pull out of the driveway, her words swimming through his mind. He knew what she said was right. Everything she said had been the truth.

* * *

That evening Kozik was sitting outside the clubhouse waiting on Harlie to lock up the office. He took a long drag off his cigarette, looking up down at the chipped wooden picnic table.

"Hey." He looked up when he heard Harlie's soft voice from behind him, her small on his shoulder.

"Hey." He looked up at her, grinning. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close.

Harlie blushed, looking up at him. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Kozik leaned down, kissing her lips gently. "Takeout?"

"Sounds good." Harlie laughed, sliding her hand into his. "Meet you at the house?"

"You got it, babe." He walked with her over to his bike, placing his helmet on his head. He kissed her lips against before he pulled out of the parking lot.

Harlie watched him go, her cheeks flushed bright pink. Despite everything she'd been through, she was surprised there was a guy who could still give her butterflies. Everything would work out fine, she told herself. It would be alright.


	25. What Goes Around

**Three Months Later**

The past three months had been good for Harlie. Things had finally started going the way she wanted them. Everything between her and Kozik was going great; the house was beginning to get fixed. Much to Kozik's dismay, the white concrete plaster walls had been painted to a cream color which Aimee helped her pick out. The house still wasn't finished yet. Kozik wasn't very keen on giving up his furniture, so Harlie just left it alone for the time being.

It was Monday morning and Harlie felt like a zombie. She'd stayed up late last night working on a paper for English and had to wake up early this morning to help Aimee with some work in the office. As she pulled into her parking spot at school, her phone began to go off in her purse. She pulled her purse into her lap, flipping her phone open. "Hello?"

"_Well, it's been a long time.."_ Harlie recognized the voice immediately, Jimmy O'Phelan. She felt her stomach drop_. "How ya been, lovey?"_

"What do you want?" Harlie asked harshly.

"_Now, now.. Who said I wanted anything?"_ He chuckled in her ear. _"How's Tacoma treatin' a girl like yerself?"_

"How the hell do you know where I am?" She snapped.

"_Yer not too hard to find, girlie."_ There was a prominent smirk in his voice.

"Goddamnit, tell me what you want.." Harlie snapped.

"_Not too harsh now, love." _He replied. _"We remember what happened last time, don't we?"_

"Fuck you." Harlie spat, starting her car again. She slowly started to back out when a black SUV blocked her way. She stopped, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her heart beat began to accelerate when she saw Jimmy O emerge from the vehicle. She put her car in park, her hands starting to shake, but they stayed glued to the steering wheel.

She jumped when she heard him knock on her window. She rolled it down slowly, not meeting his gaze.

"Ah, there she is." Jimmy smirked. "Ya not gonna get out and talk with me? Seems a little rude to me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach into his coat and pull out a glock. "Maybe this'll change yer mind."

Harlie got out of the car cautiously, wondering why the fuck no one noticed what was going on. "Well, hello." She gave him a tight smirk.

Jimmy closed her door behind her. "Don't worry, girl. I just wanna talk business."

"With me?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a Son, remember?"

"I'd watch that pretty little mouth o' yers." He nudged the gun against her ribs.

Harlie held her arms up in defeat. "Why are you even in Tacoma?"

"Meetin' with a few friends. Though I'd make a stop in to see ya and let ya know I'm gonna be stayin' here a while. I got my eye on ya." Jimmy placed the gun back in his coat, patting his side.

Harlie narrowed her eyes, watching him closely. She watched him get in the back of the SUV. The driver pulled off a shirt moment later, but stopped up near the main in the building. She took a few steps forward when she saw her principal step out of the building and walk down to Jimmy. She gasped when Jimmy placed a stack of bills in his hands. They shook hands. Jimmy got back into the SUV and it pulled out of the parking lot. Her principal looked around for anyone who might be watching and walked back inside the building.

She rushed back to her car, grabbing her phone out of her seat. She flipped it open, instantly calling Kozik.

"_Hello?"_ He answered after a few rings, yawning.

"Uh, we gotta problem." Harlie said, looking out her rearview mirror before she started to back out.

"_What is it? Are you alright?"_ He asked. The flick of a cigarette lighter could be heard in the background.

"I'll tell you when I get home.." She flipped her phone closed, dropping into her passenger seat. Her heart was still racing as she tore out of the parking lot, keeping her eyes open for the black SUV.

* * *

Harlie pulled up at home about fifteen minutes later, trying to process all that had happened that morning. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was like she could never catch a break. Being the daughter of Clay Morrow had its downside and this was definitely it. She grabbed her stuff out of the passenger seat, walking inside.

"Morning." Kozik said from the couch. He was still dressed in his black and grey flannel pajama pants, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey." Harlie said, tossing her stuff down in the corner. "So, uh.. What's going on with the Irish?" She asked bluntly.

Kozik shrugged. "Dunno. Last time we checked, Jimmy was up in Oregon. Why you askin'?"

"He's not in Oregon anymore." She laughed bitterly, grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"What?" Kozik blinked, sitting up.

"He's here in Tacoma." She said, opening up the can.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kozik asked, placing his cigarette in the ashtray.

Harlie started to explain what happened to Kozik, even the part about her principal, staring down at her feet. To be honest, she wasn't surprised that Jimmy found her. It was just a matter of time.

"Goddamnit.." Kozik took a sip of his coffee. "So, we got Jimmy paying off your principal? Didn't anyone see him?" He remembered hearing that Jimmy had taken refuge down in northern California with the Russians because the IRA found out he'd been taking half their profit for himself. They hadn't seen any of the gun money the Sons had been paying them. He should know better than to come into SoA territory.

"Besides me, I dunno." Harlie shrugged. "I'm afraid, Koz.." She frowned. "After what happened last time."

"He won't touch you, I promise. I gotta go get ready for work. You're coming with me today; I don't want you by yourself." Kozik rose up off the couch, walking down the hall to his bedroom.

Harlie sat down on the couch, propping her feet up on the table. It was starting to feel like every time she overcame something, it always came back with ten times the force than it did before. Silently, she wondered if she should call Clay. She didn't know what to do or how she was going to go anywhere while she had one of the leaders of the IRA tailing her. She looked up when she heard the sound of Kozik's boots coming through the kitchen.

"You ready?" Kozik asked, grabbing his sunglasses off the bar.

Harlie nodded, grabbing her keys. "I'll follow behind you."

"Alright.." Kozik kissed her lips quickly, pulling his cut over his shoulders.

She couldn't figure out what it was about Kozik that made her feel at ease. Whatever it was they had was still growing, slow and steady. They took it a day at a time.

"Be careful, aight?" Kozik said, following her out the front door.

"You got it." She gave him a two finger salute before climbing into the black Camaro. She watched him pull out of the driveway, following close behind him.

* * *

When they pulled up at the garage, it was still just opening and was fairly empty. Harlie climbed out of the car, her lips pressed into a straight line. She felt like she had to be looking over her shoulder every ten minutes for something to happen. She walked over to Kozik. "Should I call my dad?"

"Probably a good idea but let me talk with Glenn first. This is some bad shit." Kozik sighed, sliding his arm around her waist. "Go help Aimee, alright?"

Harlie nodded, heading in the direction of the office.

Kozik walked into the garage, seeing Glenn working under an old grey Toyota Camry. "Yo, we got problems." He leaned back against the table.

"What? Your girlfriend getting her diploma and you getting an orange jumpsuit?" Glenn asked, sliding out from under the car.

"Jimmy O'Phelan." Kozik said, handing Glenn a greasy rag.

"Come again?" Glenn frowned.

"You heard me." Kozik sighed, crossing his arms. "He's trying to get back at SAMCRO for informing the IRA about his little scam."

"Shit. Just what we need." Glenn sighed.

"Worse, he's after Harlie. It's not the first time it's happened either. He came after her in Charming too." Kozik glanced over towards the office, seeing Harlie standing in the doorway with Aimee. They were laughing about something. From across the lot, he caught her gaze and smirked.

"How'd he find out where she was?" Glenn asked.

"Paying off the principal of the high school." Kozik sighed. "Jimmy cornered Harlie in the parking lot at school this morning. Told her he had his eye on her."

"We gotta take care of this. I'll make a call to Clay, see if he'll head up for a few days so we can figure it out." Glenn sighed. "I want everyone in the chapel tonight at six."

Kozik nodded. "For the next few days, I don't want Harlie going anywhere alone. Think we can spare a few guys in the mornings?"

Glenn nodded. "I'll talk to Darren and J-Bird. Quinn and a few of the Nomads are gonna coming through within the next few days. So we'll have Donut and Hap too."

Kozik nodded, looking down at his worn boots.

"When Clay comes up, you might wanna watch grabbing her ass and all that shit. I don't need any more fights, got it?" Glenn said firmly, walking over to the toolbox.

Kozik nodded again silently, walking back to his locker. He slid of his cut and jerked on his work shirt. He felt better knowing Harlie was only across the parking lot, meaning no one had to die today.

* * *

Church that night was pretty short. It was clear that something had to be done about Jimmy, but Glenn decided it would be better if they waited for Clay since Harlie was involved. He told the guys from SAMCRO to make their ride up as low key as possible because Jimmy would be expecting them.

Glenn walked out of the chapel, looking around the clubhouse for Harlie. "Hey, Princess.. Come over for a second." He shouted, motioning for her to come over there.

"What is it?" Harlie asked, walking over to him. She placed a beer in his hand, leaning back against the table.

"Koz said something about your principal being paid by Jimmy?" Glenn popped the top off the beer, taking a long sip.

"Yeah.. I dunno how much. But, it had to be more than a grand." Harlie said, looking around the clubhouse for Kozik.

"All I need is his name." Glenn said, motioning for Darren to come over to them.

"Whatcha need?" He asked, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"His name is Grigory Vans, I'm pretty sure." Harlie glanced between the two of them.

"I need as much information as you can get on this guy." Glenn said to Darren. "As soon as you can."

"You got it." Darren grinned. "How you doin', kid?"

"Pretty good." She laughed, smiling.

"Good, good.." Darren squeezed her shoulder gently before heading into the backroom of the clubhouse.

"Your dad's heading up with some of the guys in in the morning. He should be here by six or seven tomorrow night. You and Koz mind to put a few guys up with you?" Glenn asked.

"No problem." Harlie said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"And in the morning it's gonna be Koz, Darren, and J-Bird." Glenn took another long sip of his beer.

"Won't that look suspicious?" Harlie asked. "What about just Koz?"

Glenn held his hands up. "You gotta talk to him about that, doll."

Harlie blinked at the nickname. Only one person usually called her that. She shook her head. "Yeah, I will.."

"Just be careful." Glenn kissed his cheek gently. "And if you need us.. We're just a phone call away. Oh and Aimee really appreciates you helping her out today."

"No problem." She smiled, seeing Kozik walk in. "Tell her to call me anytime she needs me, alright?"

"Alright." Glenn chuckled deeply. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"See ya." Harlie waved at him before walking over to Kozik.

"Well, hello." Kozik grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi." She blushed lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ready to go home?"

Kozik nodded, kissing her forehead. "What about dinner?"

"I've stepped up. We have some microwave dinner in the freezer." She smirked.

"Oh, wow. Hungry Man. What a great Old Lady you are." Kozik rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, fuck you." Harlie shoved his chest, laughing.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kozik gave her a smug smirk.

"You're a douche, you know that?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I've been told a few times." He pulled her to him, kissing the side of her neck. "I'll follow you out, alright?"

Harlie realized there was no use arguing with him about the escort issue. "Okay." She smiled lightly. She took his hand, walking out to his bike.

"Keep an eye out." Kozik said firmly before straddling the Harley.

Harlie nodded, handing him his helmet. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine. See you in a bit." He said as she made her way over to her car.

Harlie dug her key out of her jacket pocket, sliding inside. She flipped open her phone, noticing a missed call and a new voicemail. The call had come from Restricted. She instantly knew who'd called her. She shook her head, throwing her phone into her purse.

She backed out of the parking spot, taking comfort in seeing Kozik pulling up behind her. She took a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot. She knew in her head this was just the beginning of worse things to come.


	26. Reunions

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I've had to really step up at school and now I'm working too. It's been hard for me to find time to update, but here it is! I haven't given up!**

"If you're so worried about something happening to me, I'll take the damn Escalade." Krys huffed, trying to get her bags packed for the next morning. She hated arguing with him over it, but she was going to see her daughter and he wasn't going to stop her.

Clay sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "Goddamnit, Krys.. Why did you keep pushing this? This is club business." He didn't want her getting caught up in the middle of the shit they were knee deep in now.

"This club business involves my daughter. I get it, you're President. Big fucking deal." She whirled around to face her husband. "Do you think I don't know what I'm getting into?"

"Fine." Clay ran his hands down his face. "Get your shit together. I'm getting a shower."

"I love you." Krys grinned.

"Yeah. That love is gonna kill me." Clay shook his head, walking into their bathroom. He turned to face the mirror, barely able to recognize the man staring back at him.

* * *

Harlie tapped her pencil against her desk in anticipation. She was ready for the bell to ring. She stared intently up at the clock, keys already in her hands. She knew the guys would be outside waiting for and that her principal would be watching her. She jumped when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, hiding it underneath her desk. She flipped it open and pressed okay. The text was from Happy. _'We're waitin' on you, baby doll.'_

She felt an odd sense of comfort sweep over her. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. She was out of her seat as soon as the bell rang. She waved at a few of the girls from her last class. She'd never really paid any attention to the girls she went to school with, but it was a good feeling knowing she had a few friends here in Tacoma.

Her eyes brightened when she saw Clay, Happy, Kozik, and Tig parked down near her car at the end of the parking lot. She smiled, running into Clay's arm. "Dad!" She whispered, her face buried against his chest as he lifted her off the ground.

"Hey, baby.." Clay pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Miss you."

"I miss you too." She sighed, kissing his cheek. "How's mom?" She asked.

"She's good." Clay smiled slightly.

"Did you forget about Uncle Tig?" Tig crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Uncle Tig? Seriously?" Harlie raised an eyebrow, looking back at him.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with it, kid?" Tig didn't realize what he'd said until after he'd said it. He was surprised when she threw her arms around him.

"I miss you too, Tigger." She kissed his cheek as well, smiling up at him.

Harlie made her way over to Kozik, a genuine smile on her face. "Hey."

"Hey.." Kozik leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to her lips. He pressed his forehead against hers. She giggled slightly, kissing his cheek.

"Which one is he?" Happy cleared his throat. "The principal.."

"Yeah, save that shit for later." Tig laughed.

"He's the one in the middle. With the dark hair." Harlie glanced in the direction of her principal who was staring straight back at her. "Grigori Vans."

Clay clapped Happy's shoulder. "I need as much information on him as you can find."

Happy nodded silently, straddling his bike. "See you guys at the clubhouse."

"Bye." Harlie waved slightly, starting to dig through her purse for her keys. "See you guys there."

"We'll be behind you, baby." Clay said, starting his bike.

Harlie slid into her car, tossing her things into the passenger seat. She quickly pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the girls looking in their direction. All of them eyeing Kozik and Tig. She started the car, pulling out of the parking lot with two in front of her and Clay behind her.

* * *

Aimee laughed, wrapping an arm around Krys's shoulders. "It's been way too long." She smiled. "I missed you, honey." Her eyebrows furrowed in concern when saw the hand shaped bruises wrapped around her wrist.

"I missed you too, Aims." The blonde woman wrapped her arms around her friend. "Let's go inside. I need something to drink." Krys turned to walk inside.

"Wait.." Aimee grabbed her arm. "Are those bruises, Krys?" She pulled up the sleeve of her leather jacket. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing.." Krys jerked her arm away. As much as she loved Aimee, it wasn't any of her business. Things between her and Clay were strained. They were fighting more now than they did when they were newlyweds. Things got a little out of control sometimes with Harlie being gone. The only one who knew the truth was the only person Krys felt like she could trust, Tig. "Clay and I got into argument, it ended badly."

"Sorry.." Aimee held her hands up in defeat. "That's not like Clay, though."

"Trust me, I know." Krys placed her sunglasses on top of her head, walking into the clubhouse. She took a seat at the bar. "Prospect, give me a beer."

"Yes, ma'am." The young man said, grabbing a bottle from the fridge.

"Toad, get me one too." Aimee sat beside Krys, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Toad?" Krys laughed quietly.

"Blame Darren. The poor kid told him his name was Todd, but Darren decided Toad sounded better." She said as Toad returned with their drinks. "He's good kid though. Thanks, sweetheart."

"How has Harlie been?" Krys asked, swishing the brown liquid around in the bottle.

"She's been good. She's doing great in school and works with me in the afternoons. Sometimes she even works in the garage with Glenn." Aimee pulled her cigarettes out of her purse.

"I remember when she was little and Clay would carry her all over the garage on his shoulders." She smiled at the memory.

"Isn't that how she cut her eyebrow?" Aimee handed Krys a cigarette.

"Nope, that was Tig's fault." Krys took a drag off the cigarette, handing it back to Aimee. She looked back towards the door as she heard the rumble of motorcycles. "I'm guessing they're back."

"She doesn't know you're coming, does she?" Aimee inquired as she took a sip of her beer.

"Not yet." Krys sat the bottle down on the counter, sliding off the stool.

"Wait here! She'll be so happy to see you." Aimee smiled, walking out of the clubhouse. "Hey, boys.." She earned a look from Harlie. "Okay, and girls."

"That's better." Harlie grinned, shutting her car door. "Do you need my help this afternoon?" She asked.

"Nah, I think I got it. You go relax." She nodded towards the clubhouse.

"Aimee." Tig smirked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "How are ya, darlin'?"

"I'm good, Tigger." Aimee smiled. "C'mon, let's all go inside and have a few drinks."

"C'mon!" Tig grinned. "I'll carry you."

Harlie smirked, jumping onto Tig's back. "Now onward!"

"Remember, you're on my back." Tig chuckled.

"Just don't drop her.." Clay shook his head, laughing.

Harlie squealed as Tig started to run, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Her eyes widened as they entered the clubhouse. She couldn't believe her mom was here. "Mom!" She slid down off Tig's back, running into her arms.

"Hey, baby.." Krys relished the feeling of having her daughter in her arms again. "How are you?"

"I'm great." She whispered, not ever wanting to let go. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Krys pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming." Harlie laughed, hugging her again.

"I wanted to surprise you. Aimee told you've been working with the guys." She smiled.

"Yeah. They've been teaching me how to tune up the Camaro and a few of the bikes." Harlie nodded, pushing her hair out of her face.

"She's been doin' a damn good job, too." Kozik wrapped an arm around Harlie's shoulders. He'd been trying as hard as he could to keep her happy. He decided to let her fix the house up so she could keep her mind off all bad things; it seemed to be working.

"Does this mean we can have a party?" Tig beamed.

"Do you think we need an excuse to have a party?" Aimee asked, crossing her arms.

"You should know better, Tiggy." Harlie placed her hands on her hips. "We're SAMTAC." She shoved him playfully. "Who else is here anyway?"

Clay snaked his arms around Krys's waist. "Jax, Opie, Juice, and Chibs. Bobby and Piney are watching the garage."

"Where are they?" Harlie posed, glancing around the clubhouse.

"Club business." Clay spoke, pulling Krys closer to him.

"Maybe we should go get settled in." Krys turned around to face him, kissing his lips.

"Sounds nice." Clay looked her up and down.

"Oh, good lord!" Harlie threw her arms up into the air. "You guys have been here how long?"

Aimee snickered. "Hey, you'll understand one day."

"Who says I don't?" She asked sarcastically.

"Alright, alright.. Enough of that." Tig expressed, stepping between Harlie and Kozik.

"I'm going out to the garage." Harlie shook her head, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"We'll leave you two alone." Aimee teased. "I'll be out in the office if you need me, sweetheart."

"See you two later!" Harlie shouted, making her way out to the parking lot with Kozik beside her. "You got a cigarette?"

"Since when do you smoke?" He raised an eyebrow, pulling his cigarettes out of his front pocket. He tossed them to her.

"Since now." She took on out of the small box, placing it in her mouth. She watched Kozik pull his lighter out of his pocket and light it for her. "Thanks." She took a drag, leaning back against her car. "Share it with me?"

"Of course." He took it from between her fingers, flicking it onto the ground. "How are you, baby? Honestly."

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him, leaning on his shoulder. "I'm happy."

"Good, good.." He leaned down, kissing her lightly. He chuckled when he felt her pull him closer by grabbing onto his cut.

"Thank you, Koz." Harlie sighed softly, resting her head on his chest.

"For what?" His fingers played in her hair, curling and uncurling the red strands.

"I think coming up here has been one of the best decisions I've ever made." It was the truth. She felt free up in Tacoma. She wasn't being held down by Clay, Jax, or the rest of SAMCRO. She discovered more of herself every day. She figured out she was a great artist, how good at math she really was, and how she wanted to help people.

"I think so too." The bond between the pair was growing stronger. They cared for each other. Not just physically, but in every other way possible. "How do you feel about Happy being here?" He asked a moment later.

"I'm fine with it." She shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, it made her nervous. She was surprised she could even look at him. In her head she wondered why Clay kept him around. For Christ's sake, if it had been up to Jax or Opie, he would've been beaten severely. These were thoughts she kept to herself. She had mentioned it a few times around Aimee, but she always told her not to worry about it. "What about you?"

Kozik sighed. "I'unno yet." He took another drag off the cigarette.

"I should head home real quick and change." Harlie took the cigarette from him, putting it out on the ground.

"I'll head back with ya." Kozik smirked.

"You really wanna wait on me to get ready for forty five minutes?" She crossed her arms.

"It's worth it in the end." He let out a dramatic sigh. "Wanna ride?"

"Sure." Harlie grinned, grabbing her helmet out of her car. For a split second she questioned her decision. Jimmy O was still out there. Harlie and Kozik alone wouldn't be seen as threatening, it would be an easy attack.

"Hop on." Kozik straddled his bike, patting the seat behind him.

She slid on behind him, hooking her arms around his waist. "Let's go." She kissed his cheek. Hell, why not? She had to live a little.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!(:**


	27. Why Me?

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story. Life has a way of doing that though. I do apologize. Thank you to all the favoriters out there. They all mean a lot to me! I love each and every one of you! Thank you so much for sticking by me. I have more in store, but it might take me a while to get it all put up. I already know exactly what's going to happen in this story and the sequel!- Jinny**

"We need to figure out how to handle this.." Clay looked around the table, earning nods from members of both SAMCRO and SAMTAC. "This bastard is going after an innocent teenage girl. And not just any teenage girl, my daughter." He took a puff off of his cigar, letting the smoke slowly roll out of his mouth. This needed to be over. He wasn't going to let some dirty, Irish bastard hurt his family. Enough damage had already been done and no one was ever going to lay another hand on his daughter. "And, I think I have an idea, but it may involve a little fed intervention."

"The last thing we need is the ATF crawling up our ass all over again." Glenn shook his head. "We have enough illegal firearms in this clubhouse to give every man at this table at least twenty years."

"That's why we're running it through you first. We've had a couple issues with a certain ATF agent by the name of June Stahl. She wants Jimmy O more than she wants this club. Her goal is to bring down the entire IRA, but what she doesn't know is that the Irish have exiled Jimmy stateside. If we hand Jimmy over to the feds, he's done. He'll rat and give up all the Kings." Jax lit a cigarette, running a hand through his hair.

"How do we know he won't rat out the club?" J-Bird asked, leaning forward. "I can't afford to go to prison again."

"I know, man… None of us can." Jax sighed. "But, don't worry about him ratting us out. We have that under control." He turned his glance to Opie.

"This is the only solution I see, but this vote has to be unanimous. I need all of your support. As for this principal, we'll take care of him." Clay cleared his throat.

"So how do we get the Russians to turn over Jimmy?" Glenn questioned. "We all know they won't just give him to us. Jimmy is probably providing some generous compensation." All the guys from SAMTAC nodded, agreeing with Glenn.

"We give them a little bit more generous compensation." Jax smirked, standing up. He placed a large duffle bag up on the table and unzipped it. Inside, was what looked like hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Where the hell did you guys get that kind of money?" Darren asked in disbelief.

Jax chuckled. "I knew you'd aks." Out of his pockets, he pulled out a plate for a $100 bill. "Counterfeit. All of it."

"There's no way they'll go for this bullshit!" Glenn rolled his eyes. "They're too smart for this shit."

"Here, look at this…" Jax pulled out a stack of hundreds and passed it to Glenn. The bills in his hand were almost identical to a real bill. "These things could pass anywhere."

Glenn looked the bills over, giving a nod of approval. "How much we talkin'?" He asked, passing the bills to J-Bird.

"Two hundred grand." Jax smirked. "We heard that Jimmy's only paying them one hundred. If we throw in a case of glocks, we'll be golden."

A few more heads around the table started to nod. "What about this fed? How is that gonna go down." Glenn put his cigarette out and chugged the last bit of his beer.

"We got that covered, boys." Clay chuckled. "Don't you worry about that.. Now, let's take a vote."

As they went around the table, they received a yes from every man sitting and standing. "That's it.." Glenn slammed the gavel down. "It passes. What about SAMTAC's assistance? You gonna provide compensation for that?"

"We got ya covered, man.." Bobby clapped Glenn on the shoulder. "Now let's go enjoy this party and the rest of our evening."

Clay stood up, giving Glenn a quick hug. "Thanks, brother. This means a lot."

"Harlie's like a daughter to me too, man.. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. You know that." Glenn nodded as they all filed out of the chapel.

* * *

Harlie was sitting at the bar beside her mom, her glass filled with Crown and Coke. Her new favorite addiction. "How are you, Mom?" She asked, a look of concern on her face. "Really… I know you and Dad have been fighting a lot."

"He's just under a lot of stress.." Krys insisted. "There's a lot shit going on with club right now." She sighed. "I mean, we haven't really fought in almost a month."

"Then what are those?" She aske,d pulling up her mom's sleeves. "Has he hit you?" She frowned.

Krys looked away, knowing better than to lie to her daughter. "Baby, we're fine. We have our ups and downs."

"If one of these guys ever laid a hand on me, you'd have them strung up from the ceilings by their balls." Harlie chuckled. "I'd do the same for you, ya know.. Even if it is Dad."

"I know, baby." Krys kissed her forehead. "Here comes your man.." She pointed over to Kozik as he walked out of the chapel.

"How do you know about that?" Harlie asked.

"Aimee tells me everything. Perks of being queen." She girnned. "She says he's been good to you… And that he's been taking things at your pace."

"Yeah, he's been great." Harlie's cheek turned pink slightly. She looked over and caught his eye. She blew him a quick kiss, urging him to come over. Though, in the pit of her stomach, she knew it was too good to be true.

"What about the Happy situation?" Krys asked, taking a sip of her beer.

"What about it? It's not happening.." She shrugged her shoulders, standing up as Kozik walked over to her. "Hey, you."

"Hey, baby." Kozik kissed her forehead.

"You two be careful, please…" Krys frowned.

"I'm always careful." Kozik grinned, taking a sip of Harlie's drink. "Let's play some pool.." He grabbed Harlie's hand.

"Lead the way, stud." She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. At times, her nightmare still haunted her. She had the same recurring nightmare that she had in Charming about Tig, Happy, and Juice, but now, the pain was dull. It no longer throbbed when she looked at the scars on her wrists. Kozik being around and really caring for her had made a huge difference.

* * *

Harlie once again found herself sitting up at the bar. She had lost Kozik part of the way through their game of pool. She was a little tipsy and figured it was better to just sit down. She hated the way the ground was spinning underneath her. The party was now at a quiet lull with a few of the guys playing with and other passed out in various places throughout the club house. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Happy sitting over on one of the couches.

"What's the matter, doll?" Tig stumbled up beside, a half empty bottle of Patron in his hand.

"Nothing, Tiggy.. Looks like you're enjoying yourself." She laughed, taking a shot of whiskey or at least something that tasted like whiskey. At this point, it all started to taste the same. Her long hair that was once pulled up was now down around her face.

"I always enjoy myself." He laughed. "It's what I do."

"Shouldn't you be finding yourself a nice piece of ass?" Harlie asked, slurring her words a bit.

"I'm getting' there. The more I drink, the hotter they get." He chuckled, taking a seat beside her. "You sure you're okay, honey?"

"I'll be fine. Just lost track of Koz." She shrugged, looking around the clubhouse again.

"Last time I saw him, he was headed down the hall towards his dorm.." Tig said under his breath. "Uh… Haven't seen him."

"Say what?" Harlie asked. "Don't pull that bullshit with me, Tigger… What did you just say?"

"I think he was headed down the hall towards him dorm. Probably to pass out." Tig took another swig of the tequila.

"Was he alone?" Harlie asked, pouring herself another shot. She felt her stomach begin to turn. Would Kozik cheat on her? Not here, not in the clubhouse… On a run, possibly, but not here.

"I think so,s weetheart. You'll have to go check. I think he was just fucked up." Tig pulled out a cigarette.

"Should you really be near an open flame?" Harlie asked, laughing.

"Probably not, but I ain't dead yet.." Tig lit the cigarette and handed her the lighter. "Smoke a cigarette, relax.."

Harlie clutched it in her hand. She was trying to quit. "I can't, dude… I really need to go lay down." She started to stand up, stumbling a bit. "Whoa.. Okay. Yeah, time for bed."

"Night, princess.." Tig kissed her cheek, taking a hit of his cigarette.

"Night, Tiggy.." She chuckled, making her way down the hallway. She used the walls to hold herself up. She stopped outside Kozik's door, listening. Someone was definitely inside. Overtop of the music she could make out a female voice. She narrowed her eyes, hoping she was just drunk, and opened the door. She stopped in the doorway when she saw some girl with black hair straddling Kozik's waist. Her heart stopped and sank. She knew it was too good to be true. They hadn't seemed to notice she'd opened the door. Her stomach began to turn again and the ground beneath seemed to spin even faster. She slammed the door, hoping her got their attention. She rushed to the bathroom with tears rushing down her cheeks. She looked up in the mirror, seeing her black mascara sliding down her face.

This couldn't be happened, not again. She could feel her chest grow heavy. A few seconds later, she was emptying her dinner into the sink. The alcohol she had taken in burned her throat. She laid down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, taking a deep breath. She curled her knees up to her chest, letting the hurt flow through her body. She was exhausted. All she wanted to now was sleep. She started to close her eyes as she heard the door open.

"Harlie, are you okay?" She heard a voice ask. She couldn't make it out in her drunken state but failed. She felt a pair of arms scoop her up of the floor. She clung to the white shirt they were wearing. That's when the smell hit her. It was Happy. She could smell the spicy scent of his cologne.

"Hap.." She whispered. "I'm sorry.." She leaned her head against his strong chest. Her mascara stained his shirt. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's alright… It's an old one anyway. We need to get you to bed." He sighed. This girl had been through enough. When would the pain end for her? He opened the door to a vacant dorm room, holding her as she sobbed. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain. She was too beautiful to be crying. He laid her down on the bed and turned to leave, but something stopped him. He couldn't leave her like this. He covered her with blanket and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest.

"Why?" Harlie asked weakly. "Why me?"

"Shhh, you need to sleep…" Happy whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to sleep.." She whispered, her hands slipping up his shirt. "I wanna fuck you.."

"Harlie, you're drunk… You need to rest." He frowned.

"Please.." She whispered, kissing his neck.

Tonight, the alcohol was clouding his judgment. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but tonight he didn't care. She kept telling him she needed him and it was getting into his head. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. He pulled her tighter, pushing off the blankets. She was so beautiful. He slid his hand up under her shirt and threw it to the floor. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes.." Harlie whispered, sliding out of her jeans. She kissed him again, pulling him on top of her. She knew this wasn't a good idea, but tonight, she didn't care. She wanted to be held and touched. She wanted to rid herself of thoughts about Kozik. If he could have a good time, why couldn't she? He wasn't going to ruin her night.


	28. Just A Shot Away

**Author's note: Here's another quick chapter! I hope you like it! Review! Please review!**

Harlie woke up the next morning, groaning a bit as she sat up. The sun that was coming through the blinds was making her throbbing headache even worse. She looked around, blinking. She let out a sigh when she saw Happy still asleep beside her. "Shit.." She mumbled, sliding out of bed quietly. She grabbed her clothes off the floor, making her way into the small bathroom. She threw them down on the floor, staring at herself in the mirror. Her mascara had stained her face black, as if she'd been crying. She couldn't remember anything. Except Happy, but she thought that had just been a dream.

She ran cold water in her hands and splashed it in her face to wake up. The ground beneath was still spinning. "Goddamnit.." She whispered, sliding back into her jeans. She had to get out of here. If Kozik caught her in here… Suddenly, she remembered something. Kozik. What happened with him? She knew something did. That's when she felt that feeling in her chest as if someone had ripped her heart out. That's right… She caught him. After he promised her nothing would ever happen. Maybe he was drunk, she thought to herself. She got dressed quickly, pulling her phone from her pocket. She had two missed calls. One was from Kozik and the other was from a number she didn't recognize. A bad feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and hit the call button.

"Hello, lovey." She could hear the grin in Jimmy's voice. "Ya doin' alright?"

"What do you want with me?" Harlie asked quietly. "I'm not a Son. I'm not involved with any of their business, please… Leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Oh, doll.." Jimmy laughed. "Yer more of a Son than you are a daughter. It seems ya just keep jumpin' around. Who's Ol' Lady are ya now?"

"How do you know this? You're a sick bastard, you know that." Harlie peaked out in the bedroom, making sure Happy was still asleep. She could feel her heart beating faster.

"I've been called every name ya can imagine, dear. I just called ta have a little chat." He responded.

"Well, chat's over. You better watch your back. You're barking up the wrong tree, you Irish piece of shit." Harlie pressed the end button, taking a deep breath. What Jimmy was trying to do was now clear. He blamed the club for his being exiled. He was using her as a tool to bring them down. She slid on her flip flops before quietly sliding out of the bathroom.

"Who was that on the phone?" Happy mumbled,. He was still laying on his stomach, facing the opposite direction.

"No one, just Kozik." Harlie lied, shrugging.

"You can't lie to me, babe.." Happy rolled over, looking up at her. He sat up. "I heard you. Was that Jimmy?"

"Hap, please." Harlie frowned. "I don't feel good.. I just wanna go home." She sighed.

"You okay this morning, sweetheart?" He asked, a frown on his face. "You were pretty upset last night."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Harlie asked. "It's all kinda cloudy."

"As much as you had to drink, I don't doubt it." Hap chuckled, pulling his boxers on. "I found you on the bathroom floor crying. You caught Kozik with some croweater." He sighed, lighting a cigarette.

Harlie took a seat on the bed, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. "What do I do?" She whispered. "I can't go back there.. Not knowing what I know now."

Happy didn't know what to say. He wasn't great in the relationship department, but he hated to see her hurting. "Whatever you want, doll. I can't help you there, but if you ever wanna talk, you can call me."

"Thanks, Hap.." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't know what to do now. Part of her missed Hap, but the other part of her knew it would never work. She still loved him. That would never change. She wanted to tell him, but after what happened when he was in the hospital, she decided it wasn't a good idea.

"Where you gonna go?" He asked. He didn't want to see her leave. He wanted to stay with him. He'd be leaving pretty soon and just wanted to take her with him. As a Nomad, he didn't have a permanent home. He just bounced around, but the bouncing around would feel more like home if he had her with him. She was supposed to be his girl.

"I dunno.." She whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "I really don't. I miss you, Hap…" The tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"I know, Harlie." He sighed, holding her close. "We better go, babe. They're gonna be looking for you."

"Yeah…" Harlie slowly pulled away from him. "Here, take this.." She sunclasped her necklace, placing it in his hand. "Keep it.."

"I can't keep this.." He held the chain up. On the end of it was a small, miniature set of black brass knuckles.

"Please, Hap. For me." She frowned. She felt as if she was torn apart.

"Alright, babe. Whatever you say." He placed it around his neck, tucking it down in his shirt.

"Thank you.." She kissed him gently before leaving the room. She shut the door of the dorm behind her, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't feel like answering questions.

"You alright, kid?" Jax asked, walking out the bathroom. "Koz has been looking all over for you. Says you haven't been answering your phone."

"I just woke up.. I was tired," Harlie lied. "Jax, I uhh… Got another call from Jimmy this morning."

"When?" Jax asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"About twenty minutes ago…" Harlie looked through her list of calls. "He's calling from a different number now."

"He knows we're here. C'mon, we need to tell Clay." Jax wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Can you?" Halie asked. "I really need to go home and get cleaned up. I'm sure Dad doesn't wanna see me hungover." She laughed.

"Good point. If he calls back, you call me instantly. Someone needs to escort you home. Your dad doesn't want you going anywhere alone." Jax looked down at her, pushing her hair out of her face. "None of us do. We don't want anything happening to you. Give me the number and we'll have Darren track it."

"I know." Harlie gave him a small smile. "I love you, Jax." He was like a big bother to her. Always there to protect her and she knew if she needed anything, she could call him. She handed him her phone and let him copy down the mysterious number. "I should be fine going home though."

"I love you too, kid." Jax laughed. "I'm pretty sure Koz is at the house, just be careful. Shoot me a text when you get there."

"You know I will." She smiled, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She made her way out to her car, but something kept her keeping a close eye behind her. She felt as if she was being watched and the feeling made her skin crawl.

* * *

There was an eerie silence when Harlie pulled into Kozik's driveway. The house didn't even look the same anymore. Why did she feel so betrayed? She Kozik was just a rebound. Something to keep her mind off Happy and the rape. That's all she seemed to be to him, but it still hurt. It was one of the worst feelings she'd ever experienced. She shook it off as she stepped out of her car. She frowned when she didn't Kozik's bike in the driveway though she was somewhat relieved. She hadn't returned his call and didn't plan to.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending Jax a text to let him know she was home. She had a bad feeling as she stepped into the house. She tried to shake it, but it wasn't going away. She stepped into Kozik's bedroom and pulled the shotgun from the closet. She made sure to lock all the doors and kept her phone close.

* * *

As Harlie stepped into the shower, her phone began to ring. She just ignored it and let it vibrate on the counter, she figured it was Kozik. What was she going to do? She wasn't ready to leave Tacoma. She was almost done with school, and then she was supposed to go to the local community college here then go to the University of Seattle. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open. "Koz?" She shouted, turning the water off.

When she didn't receive a reply, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She grabbed the gun leaning up against the counter. "Adam Kozik, you better answer me.."

"Sorry, not Kozik, lovey." When she saw Jimmy step in the bedroom, her heart dropped into her stomach. Jax was right. She should've had someone come with her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harlie narrowed her eyes, aiming the gun at his head.

"I jus' wanted ta talk. Is that too much to ask for?" Jimmy asked, a smirk crossing his face.

Harlie let out a shaky breath as he stepped closer to her. "Get the hell out of here before I blow your Irish head off…"

"We both know ya wouldn't do that.." Jimmy chuckled as four big guys, Russians, stepped into the room. "You know what to do."

Harlie turned and rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. She grabbed her phone off the counter, dialing her father's number as the largest man kicked the door in. "Get out of here!"She shouted, kicking at him. "Dad!" She screamed in the phone that was soon knocked from her hand.

"Harlie?! Are you okay?" She could hear her father shouting into the phone as she was being dragged away.

Tears poured down her face. "No, please!" A few seconds later, she felt something slam into the back of her head and she was out.

"Load her into the Tahoe. Let's get outta here or we're gonna be food for the crows." Jimmy picked Harlie's phone up off the bathroom floor.

"We gotta go." Clay instructed. "Something's happened to Harlie." He stood up quickly, rushin out of the chapel. He was soon followed by the rest of the guys,

* * *

SAMCRO and SAMTAC alike.

"What happened?" Kozik asked quickly.

"I think Jimmy's got her." Clay felt his heart racing. Nothing could happen to his baby girl. "I heard someone in the background. She was screaming.." He mounted his bike and pulled out of the clubhouse parking lot quickly.

* * *

When the guys pulled up at Kozik's house, Kozik and Happy were the first two inside. The front door was wide open. Kozik pulled the gun from the holster on his boot and slowly made his way through the house. "Harlie!" He shouted. He made his way into the bedroom and looked around. "She's gone, Clay.."

"Goddamnit!" He shouted, punching a hole in the wall of his bedroom.

"I told her to bring someone with her. She said she'd be fine." Jax sighed, running his hands down his face. "I thought Koz was at the house… Son of a bitch."

Clay picked her clothes and the gun up off the floor. "She knew she was being followed. The gun's loaded.." He let out a heavy sigh. "This is my fault." The phone is cut pocket began to vibrate. He answered it quickly when he saw Harlie's name flash on the screen. "Harlie?"

"Wrong." Jimmy chuckled. "How ya doin', Clay?" He finally got what he wanted. The Sons were going to pay for their betrayal. If he killed the Morrow girl, the club would do anything he asked them to. "We need ta have a little chat."


End file.
